La viuda de Malchior
by BeastDark
Summary: Garfield Logan finalmente termin la universidad y se mudó a su ciudad favorita, y su primera noche con sus amigos demuestra ser una que nunca olvidará cuando conozca a la viuda Malchior, AU (Chico bestia y Raven)
1. La viuda de Malchior

**Bien chicos en la segunda traducción del día espero estar actualizándolas por lo menos una ves al día ya que son traducción no me lleva mucho tiempo terminarlas espero la disfruten ya ase mucho que quería traducir esta historia pero alguien mas ya lo estaba asiendo y por respeto a ese otro usuario no lo hice pero al parecer el usuario ya hace mucho que no la actualiza asi que me di a la tarea de comenzar mi propia traducción de la historia espero la disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: La viuda de Malchior**

El aire de la noche estaba lleno de vida y emoción. Los viernes por la noche en Jump City podrían hacer eso. A Gar siempre le había encantado visitar la ciudad y, aunque vivía allí todavía amaba la energía que el aire de la tarde podía emitir.

Él no era un hombre alto, pero no era tan bajo. Él era mediano, en medio de cada extremo. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y delgado gracias a su dieta vegetariana y no tenía miedo de alardear de su encantador aspecto. Tenía el cabello rubio arenoso que era entre largo y corto, lo que le permitía pincharlo. También había pintado las puntas de verde, ya que era color favorito. También era el color de sus ojos lo que contenía una chispa de emoción, impulsividad e invitando a la calidez.

El Sr. Garfield Logan, que era su nombre completo, acababa de graduarse de la universidad con un título en zoología y había sido contratado en el Zoológico Jump City como guía turístico. Se había mudado con su mejor amigo Vic Stone tres días antes.

Vic era dueño de su propia tienda de automóviles, la mejor de la ciudad, y era amigo de Gar desde la universidad. Se había graduado dos años antes ya que era mayor por dos año que Gar, era alto y construido como un jugador de fútbol. Su piel era de un chocolate oscuro y religiosamente se afeitó la cabeza para que brillara. Todos amaban a Vic

Entonces, ahora que Gar finalmente se mudó, estaba listo para una noche en la ciudad. Pensó que iban a ir a un club nocturno, pero Vic tenía otras ideas.

"¿Una sala de estar nocturna?" preguntó Gar, escépticamente, mientras miraba hacia un letrero que decía "The Gem Night Lounge". "Amigo, ¿estás bromeando?"

"Oye, este es mi local nocturno favorito", dijo Vic, abriendo la puerta. "Créeme, te gustará".

"¿Por qué no podemos ir a un club o algo así?" gimió Gar cuando vio a Vic entrar al edificio. "Estoy demasiado animado como para sentarme en un húmedo salón nocturno".

"Cállate y pon tu trasero aquí" suspiró Vic. Gar gruñó y entró. ¿Cómo iba a conocer chicas en un salón?

Los dos entraron y se escuchaba música suave. La gran sala estaba suavemente iluminada y había una cantidad decente de personas dentro, sentadas en las mesas o en el bar.

comenzó a guiar a Gar hacia la barra, pero de repente los dos escucharon sus nombres.

"¡Vic! ¡Gar!" gritó la voz de un hombre. Los dos se voltearon y vieron a su amigo Dick y su novia, que también era su muy buena amiga, Kori. Estaban sentados en una mesa y ya estaba bebiendo algo.

"Whoa, no sabía que ustedes dos iban a estar aquí", se rió Vic mientras él y Gar se dirigían a la mesa.

Dick y Kori también eran amigos de la universidad. Todos habían planeado mudarse a Jump City después de graduarse, y aquí estaban. Richard Grayson era un detective en formación y Kori se había graduado con un título en inglés, que era su segundo idioma. Dick tenía cabello negro y ojos azul cielo, que solía mantener oculto detrás de gafas de sol oscuras, y unos centímetros más alto que Gar, pero aún más bajo que Vic. Kori tenía el pelo rojo profundo y ojos verdes brillantes que brillaban cuando ella sonreía. Y Kori Anders nunca dejaba de sonreir. Ella, también, era más alta que Gar.

"Es maravilloso verte amigos", dijo Kori con una gran sonrisa.

"No puedo creer que hicieras que Gar viniera aquí", dijo Dick.

"No está contento, pero le dije que le gustaría", dijo Vic, sentándose.

"Sí, este lugar mucho mejor que un club nocturno," dijo Gar con sarcasmo, sentándose también.

"¡Has estado aquí menos de tres minutos!" dijo Vic. "Dale una oportunidad."

"Lo que sea", dijo Gar, buscando a quienquiera que tomara las órdenes de bebida en este lugar.

Gar y Vic pidieron tragos y el grupo de amigos comenzó a ponerse al día. Gar era un año más joven que Dick y Kori, por lo que había sido el último en graduarse. Los había visto cada vez que visitaba a Vic, pero aun así los había extrañado terriblemente. Además, echaba de menos a la pareja, se había convertido en pareja en el último año universitario.

"Entonces, ¿tenemos entrada gratuita al zoológico ahora que trabajas allí?" Vic bromeó.

"¡Oh, eso sería maravilloso!" dijo Kori, juntando sus manos. "Me gusta mucho ir al zoológico".

"Veré qué puedo hacer, pero aún no he empezado a trabajar allí", dijo Gar, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

"¿Cuándo es tu primer día?" preguntó Dick.

"Mañana", dijo Gar.

"¿Y estás bebiendo?" dijo Dick. "Será mejor que no te rindas y será mejor que llegues a tiempo".

"Amigo, tranquilo", se rió Gar. "Estaba bromeando. Mi primer día es el lunes. A mí me hubiera gustado empezar el viernes".

"Oh ... bueno, eso es verdad", dijo Dick.

"Todavía no puedo creer que nuestro pequeño Garfield consiguiera un trabajo", dijo Vic, revolviendo el cabello de Gar.

"¿Por qué es eso increíble?" preguntó Gar, apartando su mano y arreglando su cabello.

"¿Tal vez porque no has tenido un solo trabajo durante toda la universidad?" dijo Dick.

"Y tú mismo dijiste que no te gustaba trabajar", dijo Kori.

"Quise decir que no me gusta trabajar cuando es aburrido y no tiene nada que ver con lo que amo", dijo Gar. "Me encantan los animales, tengo un trabajo con los animales, y por lo tanto, quiero trabajar".

"¿Acaso es una especie de ecuación?" preguntó Dick a Vic.

"Creo que lo hizo", dijo Vic.

"Cállate", dijo Gar, saboreando su bebida de nuevo y mirando alrededor de la habitación. Y entonces, sus ojos la vieron. Él realmente hizo una doble toma. Y cuando estuvo seguro de que sus ojos no lo estaban fallando, sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y su aliento se atragantaba en su garganta. En todos sus años, aunque no había tantos, nunca había visto una criatura tan bella.

Su piel estaba tan pálida como la luna en una clara noche de invierno. Su largo cabello era tan negro como el cielo de medianoche y se reflejaba azul en la luz. Sus ojos eran azul oscuro y el brillo de las luces en el salón hacía que pareciera que el cielo nocturno estaba justo debajo de sus largas y oscuras pestañas. Vestía una camisa de cuello alto de manga larga ajustada con una falda larga y negra que colgaba flojamente alrededor de sus piernas cruzadas. En sus manos sostenía un libro y en la mesa había un vaso medio lleno de soda.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó, más para sí mismo que nadie, pero sus amigos lo escucharon.

"Otra mujer que solo conocerás en tus sueños", se rió entre dientes Vic, rodeando a su amigo con un brazo, sobresaltado por sus pensamientos.

"Amigo, ¿no es hermosa?" preguntó Gar. "Tengo que descubrir quién es ella".

"Bueno, eso, Gar, es la viuda Malchior", dijo Dick.

"¿Quién?" preguntó Gar, confundido. Sus tres amigos lo miraron con sorpresa.

"¿No has oído hablar de la viuda Malchior?" preguntó Kori.

"No", dijo Gar. "¿Debería haberlo hecho?"

"¡Su historia solo apareció en todos los periódicos y en las noticias de todo el país!" dijo Dick.

"¿Que cuándo?" preguntó Gar.

"Hace poco más de un año", dijo Vic. "Hombre, no puedo creer que no recuerdes".

"Oye, a menos que algo esté sucediendo frente a mí, no le prestó atención a las noticias", dijo Gar. "Ustedes lo saben".

"Supongo que tendremos que contarle al amigo Garfield su historia", dijo Kori.

"Sí, por favor", dijo Gar. "Debo saber."

"Está bien", dijo Dick. "Pero mantengamos nuestras voces bajas. Quiero decir, ella está allí".

"Bueno, su nombre es Rachel Roth", dijo Vic. "Su padre era el señor del crimen Trigon Roth y por favor dime que al menos sabes quién es".

"No estoy fuera de onda", dijo Gar. "Whoa, ¿entonces ella es su hija?"

"Si", dijo Vic. "Así que, hace dos años, él hizo los arreglos para que ella se casara con Malchior Draco, que trabajaba para él".

"¿Ella estaba casada?" dijo Gar, conmocionado.

"Bueno, si es viuda, estaba obviamente casada, Gar", dijo Dick.

"De todos modos, sí, ella se casó con este tipo Malchior", dijo Vic.

"¿Qué clase de nombre es Malchior?" Gar se burló.

"¿Te callas y me dejas contar la historia?" dijo un frustrado Vic. "Está bien, así que un año después de que se casaron resultó que Malchior había estado trabajando secretamente con el rival de Trigon Roth y le había dado toda la información del señor del crimen".

"Y Trigon lo mató, ¿verdad?" dijo Gar, prediciendo el final.

"Sí, pero no fue tan simple como crees", dijo Dick. "Trigon y sus asesinos irrumpieron en la casa de Malchior y Rachel e intentaron hacerlo mientras dormían. De alguna manera Malchior se despertó, agarró su arma y comenzó a disparar. Mató a los asesinos que se escondían en la casa, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar a Trigon , le dispararon varias veces. Raven intentó evitar que su padre lo matara, pero él la empujó por las escaleras en la refriega ".

"Bueno, eso apesta", dijo Gar.

"No sabes ni la mitad", dijo Vic.

"Ella tenía cinco meses de embarazo", dijo Kori.

"Y después de que Trigon la empujara escaleras abajo, Malchior recibió un buen golpe y golpeó a Trigon directamente en la cabeza", dijo Dick. "Para cuando llegó la policía, todos en la casa estaban muertos, pero ella, que estaba al pie de la escalera, tuvo un parto prematuro".

"Pobrecita", dijo Vic, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Su bebé murió dos días después de su nacimiento prematuro", dijo Kori. "Escuché que era un niño pequeño".

"¿Y cuándo sucedió todo esto?" preguntó Gar.

"Hace un año", dijo Dick.

"¿Y cómo saben que esa es ella?" preguntó, indicando a la joven a unas pocas mesas de distancia de ellos.

"Porque le preguntamos al cantinero una noche", dijo Vic. "Evidentemente ella está aquí todas las noches".

"Ella simplemente se sienta y lee en voz baja", dijo Kori. "Hace mucho que quería acercarme a ella y pedirle que fuera mi amiga".

"¿Por qué no lo hiciste?" preguntó Gar.

"Porque ella es fría, silenciosa, y por lo que he oído tiene una lengua afilada", dijo Dick. "Pero, nunca la hemos escuchado decir una palabra. Se sienta y automáticamente le traen su bebida habitual".

Gar pensó por un momento y luego sonrió. "Bueno, voy a ir a hablar con ella", dijo y con eso se puso de pie.

"¡Gar, no!" dijo Vic, agarrando a su amigo del brazo.

"¿Por qué no?" preguntó Gar.

"Créeme, ella no es tu tipo", dijo Vic con una leve sonrisa.

"Además, no quieres involucrarte con una chica como ella, Gar", dijo Dick. "Ella tiene problemas. Ha visto cosas traumáticas toda su vida y lo que sucedió hace un año probablemente todavía esté fresco en su mente.

"No me importa", dijo Gar. "Al menos tengo que presentarme con ella. Quiero decir, ¿y si somos almas gemelas?" Y con eso se dirigió a la joven mujer conocida como Rachel Roth.

Para sus tres amigos, estaba claro que estaba enamorado. Esto no fue bueno, Esto no fue bueno en absoluto. Gar acababa de salir de una mala relación y lo último que necesita era que su corazón se rompiera otra vez por una joven dañada cuyos problemas eran profundos. Pero Gar siempre parecía atraído por las chicas que eran difíciles de conseguir. Y le costaría mucho convencerlo de que renunciara a esta mujer excepcional.

Se acercó a su mesa y esperó a que ella reconociera su presencia. Tal reconocimiento nunca llegó. Pasaron tres minutos y el único movimiento que hizo fue pasar una página en su libro Sintió que su corazón se aceleraba y se preguntó si ella siquiera sabía que él estaba allí. Se aclaró la garganta, para asegurarse de que ella lo supiera. Finalmente, decidió hablar con ella.

"Oye, estuve con mis amigos y te vi sentada aquí sola", dijo, bastante nervioso, pero haciendo todo lo posible para jugar de maravilla. "Y me preguntaba si podría unirme a usted ¿Estaría bien?"

La joven levantó su mano y de su bolsillo sacó una pequeña campana. Le dio un buen tintineo y luego lo guardó en su bolsillo. Gar miró esto, un poco confundido. En treinta segundos el barman estaba en su mesa, acompañando a Gar hacia la suya.

"Lo siento, señor, pero a la dama no le gusta que la molesten", dijo el barman.

"No la estaba molestando", dijo Gar mientras lo sacaban. "Solo quería presentarme a ella".

"Sí, bueno, a ella tampoco le gusta eso", dijo el barman, soltando su brazo cuando llegaron a la mesa.

Gar se sintió bastante avergonzado cuando sus tres amigos comenzaron a reírse. Volvió a mirar a la chica y parecía como si nunca hubiera estado allí, tratando de hablar con él todavía estaba sentada, leyendo en silencio.

"Mucho por eso, ¿eh?" se rio Vic.

"Oh, no, no me rendiré aún", dijo Gar. "Tomará más que una campana y un barman para mantener a Gar Logan abajo".

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. ¡Ella habla!

**Muy bien gente sigo con la traducción espero le este gustando y cualquier error me lo pueden hacer saber para corregirlo muchas gracias a todos por leer.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: ¡Ella habla!**

"... y aquí está el último, pero ciertamente no menos importante, animal en nuestro recorrido", dijo Gar mientras conducía a un grupo de escolares a través de la última parte del zoológico. "Su nombre científico es Enhydra lutris, pero creo que todos los reconocerán como nutrias marinas".

Todos los niños se reunieron alrededor de la gran ventana de vidrio que daba al hábitat de las nutrias marinas. Cada uno tenía sus propios comentarios.

"¡Oh, son tan lindos!" dijeron muchas de las chicas.

"Se ven como ratas gigantes", dijeron algunos chicos.

"Sí, se parecen un poco a las ratas", dijo Gar, jugando con los niños. "Pero, en realidad, las nutrias marinas son miembros de la comadreja o familia de los mustélidos. Son los mamíferos marinos más pequeños y pueden vivir desde México hasta Alaska e incluso Japón ..."

Una vez que terminó de educar a los niños sobre la nutria marina, fueron escoltados fuera del zoológico y de vuelta a su autobús. Cuando se fueron, cada uno se despidió de él agradeció por ser tan genial. Todas las niñas pequeñas se fueron con pequeños enamoramientos y todos los niños pequeños decidieron que querían trabajar en un zoológico cunado crecieran. Y así el primer día de trabajo de Gar terminó.

Se dirigió a su casa y no podía esperar para sentarse. Había estado de pie todo el día, algo a lo que no estaba exactamente acostumbrado. Entró en el departamento y encontró descanso en el sofá, hojeando los canales.

"Oye, hombre, ¿cómo estuvo el trabajo?" preguntó Vic.

"Bien", dijo Gar, quitándose la chaqueta. "Pero, déjame decirte algo, ¡los niños nunca se callan!"

Vic se rió y dijo: "Sí, pueden ser bastante habladores. ¿Cuántos tienes?"

"Treinta", dijo Gar, dejándose caer en el sofá. "Todo lo que hicieron fue interrumpirme, hacer preguntas, gritar, reír, y algunos incluso lloraron. Te lo digo, no les damos suficiente crédito a los maestros". Se quitó los zapatos y se relajó en el sofá.

"¡Hombre, saca tus zapatos fangosos de mi sofá!" dijo Vic, tratando de alejar el olor de sí mismo.

"Oye, no están tan sucios", dijo Gar.

"¡Huelen a vinagre y al zoológico!" dijo Vic. "Tíralos afuera para que puedan ventilarse".

Gar gimió y se puso de pie. "Bien", dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Levantó sus zapatos y fue al balcón. Los arrojó, con cuidado de no tirarlos para que cayeran a la acera de abajo luego decidió ir a su habitación. Al menos allí no tendría que escuchar al mandón de Vic como si fuera un niño.

Cerró su puerta y echó un vistazo alrededor. Todavía tenía cosas en cajas y ya era un desastre. Él tenía una pecera que tenía ocho peces pequeños diferentes que llevaban el nombre de todos los colores; Azul, verde, blanco, rojo, negro, morado, naranja y rosa. Tenía otro tanque que contenía una iguana de tres pies llamada Whiplash, A vic no le importaba demasiado. Algún día iba a tener al menos un perro y un gato. Él quería todos los animales que podría tener. Eran sus bebés y los cuidó muy bien. Su sueño era algún día tener un zoológico en el que tratara a los animales como merecían que los tratasen.

Él alimentó a cada una de sus mascotas y se aseguró de que sus entornos estuvieran en perfectas condiciones. Su habitación podría haber sido un desastre, pero cuando se trataba de sus mascotas solo conseguía lo mejor. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaban listos, comenzó a guardar más cosas, para que no volviera a tropezar con las cajas.

Agarró una caja que estaba llena de marcos y comenzó a ponerlos alrededor de la habitación. Había uno de él y Vic pasando el rato en una fiesta, uno de los cuatro de las vacaciones de primavera de hace un año, una foto de él con su gorra y bata en su graduación hace unas semanas, y uno de él y sus padres cuando él tenía tres años y todavía estaban vivos.

Sacó la última imagen y la miró por un momento. Era una foto de él y su ex novia abrazados al atardecer. Ella era hermosa; supermodelo delgada con largo cabello rubio y ojos azules.

Su sonrisa podía iluminar una habitación y parecía la persona más inocente del mundo. Pero ella estaba lejos de eso. Suspiró y arrojó la imagen en el cajón inferior de su escritorio, Una vez que terminó, o más bien había hecho todo lo que le permitía su capacidad de atención, se acostó en su cama. Cerró los ojos y decidió descansar. Su primer día en el zoológico había sido agotador, pero le había encantado. Le encantaba educar a las personas sobre los animales, especialmente los niños porque eran muy impresionables. Y él amaba a los niños.

Se conectó con los niños fácilmente. Por lo tanto, trabajar en el zoológico fue el trabajo perfecto para él.

Pero, tan perfecto como su trabajo y sus animales, no llenaban el vacío en su corazón que estaba esperando ser llenado por una mujer especial. Quién era esa mujer, no estaba seguro. Y mientras pensaba eso, sus pensamientos se dirigieron a Rachel Roth, la joven a quien había intentado presentarse en el salón.

"Tengo que hablar con ella", se dijo a sí mismo. "No hay manera de que vaya a permitir que algo tan hermoso se me pase por alto. Quiero decir, seguro, ella ha tenido un pasado malo y difícil, pero ¿quién no lo ha hecho hoy en día?" Se sentó y pensó por otro momento. "Voy a ir a verla". Apartó las piernas de la cama y fue a prepararse. Se duchó, se vistió con algo de ropa decente y dejó a un Vic aturdido solo en su departamento.

Por supuesto, se sintió como un idiota cuando tuvo que volver al apartamento para preguntarle a Vic por las indicaciones para ir al salón. Y, después de casi media hora de tratar de convencer a Gar de que no lo hiciera, le dio las instrucciones y le deseó suerte.

Gar entró al salón y descubrió que era un poco más tranquilo de lo que había sido el viernes, ya que era lunes, después de todo. Pero, efectivamente, la vio sentada en el mismo lugar en el que se había sentado la última vez que la había visto. Sintió que su corazón palpitaba y que su estómago se le subía a la garganta. Se calmó y se dirigió hacia ella. Ella estaba sentada en silencio con un nuevo libro a salvo en sus manos. Una vez más, ella no dio señales de saber de su presencia.

"Oye, intenté hablar contigo hace algunas noches, pero me hiciste escoltar lejos por el cantinero", dijo Gar. "Lo siento si llegué a molestarte no era mí intención. Mi nombre es Gar Logan". Le tendio la mano y esperó su respuesta. Ella no hizo nada. "Sé que no te gusta que te molesten o lo que sea, pero no quiero molestarte. Me gustaría llegar a conocerte, si eso está bien para ti acabo de mudar a la ciudad y siempre Es bueno hacer nuevos amigos, ¿sabes?

Ahora estaba seguro de que iba a usar la campana otra vez. Pero, curiosamente, ella no lo hizo. Ella solo siguió leyendo e ignorándolo. Ella ciertamente era una criatura peculiar.

"Entonces, ¿vienes aquí todas las noches?" preguntó. "Pensaría que eso sería aburrido después de un tiempo. Soy más un hombre del clubes, Mi amigo Vic fue quien me trajo aquí la otra noche. Ahora, estoy un poco feliz de haberlo hecho, porque pude verte ".

"Tu patético intento de 'cortejarme' es una pérdida de tiempo para ti y para mí", dijo con voz monótona. "Sugiero que avance, señor Logan".

¡Ella había hablado! ¡Él la había obligado a decir algo! Ella no solo hizo sonar su campana y que alguien más lo eche. Ella misma lo estaba echando. No era exactamente lo que buscaba pero en realidad era un paso en la dirección correcta.

"¿Por qué es una pérdida de nuestro tiempo?" preguntó, tratando de mantenerla hablando.

"Porque no estoy buscando ningún pretendiente en este momento", dijo, pasando una página de su libro. "Y, aunque lo fuera, ciertamente no me verían con un hombre que se ha teñido el pelo de verde en un intento por atraer la atención hacia él mismo".

"Oye, no me pinte el cabello para llamar la atención", dijo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. "Lo hice para enviar un mensaje".

"¿Y qué mensaje podría ser ese?" ella preguntó, todavía mirando profundamente en las palabras de su libro.

"Que soy uno con la naturaleza", dijo, con una sonrisa.

"¿Llamas a teñirte artificialmente el cabello de verde con productos químicos que se vuelven uno con la naturaleza?" ella preguntó, secamente. "Lo siento, pero creo que califica más en una especie de oxímoron".

"Bueno, cuando lo dices así lo hace parecer algo malo", dijo Gar. "Pero, el punto es que transmite el mensaje".

"¿Está bien ser un hipócrita?" ella preguntó.

"No, está bien amar la naturaleza", dijo Gar. "Muchas personas hoy día faltan el respeto a la naturaleza o abusan de ella. Quiero decir, si tomaras a un chico de la ciudad y lo pusieras en el bosque, se volvería loco. Intento que la gente vuelva a sus raíces naturales. "

"Entonces, su misión en la vida es cambiar el mundo, ¿verdad, señor Logan?" ella preguntó.

"No, no el mundo", dijo Gar. "Solo la gente en él. Si puedo ayudar a una persona, creo que estaré satisfecho. Una sola persona puede cambiar el curso de la historia humana, ¿sabes?"

A esto, la joven finalmente levantó sus ojos de su libro y miró al joven. De repente, Gar se encontró mirándola directamente a los ojos. Eran profundos y llenos de misterio. Nunca había visto ojos como los de ella.

"Pareces ser un buen hombre, te daré eso", dijo. "Tal vez no sea el más brillante, pero parece que tienes algunas cualidades positivas sobre ti. Por eso, no llamare al cantinero para que venga y te lleve. En cambio, te pediré educadamente que me deje en paz".

"¿Qué? Pero pensé que estábamos, ya sabes, conectando", dijo Gar.

"Tuvimos una conversación, por estúpida que fuera", dijo Raven. "El hecho es que, Sr. Logan, no estoy interesado en lo que está ofreciendo".

"El hecho es que, señorita Roth, no le estoy ofreciendo nada", dijo Gar. "Solo quiero conocerte para que no te sientas tan sola".

Raven frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Y cómo demonios sabes mi nombre?"

Gar palideció un poco y dijo: "Ah, mis amigos me lo dijeron. Dijeron que eras Rachel Roth, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, ese es mi nombre", dijo. "Y si sabes mi nombre, entonces conoces mi pasado. No necesito tu maldita compasión, Sr. Logan". Y con eso metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la campana sonando rápidamente.

"No te estaba dando compasión", dijo Gar rápidamente, sabiendo que el cantinero estaría allí momentáneamente. "Me gustaste antes de conocer tu pasado". Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se maldijo a sí mismo.

"¡Ah, ja!" dijo Rachel. "Usted estaba tratando de cortejarme. Como dije antes, no estoy buscando cualquier pretendientes."

"Sí, pero-", comenzó.

"Disculpe, señor", dijo el barman. "¿Podrías venir conmigo, por favor?"

Gar suspiró y permitió que el cantinero lo alejara de la Sra. Roth, quien volvió a leer. Iba a ser un hueso duro de roer, eso era seguro. Pero, él no estaba a punto de darse por vencido todavía.

Se dirigió a su casa y estaba listo para que Vic se riera de él y dijera: "Te lo dije". Curiosamente, eso no fue lo que sucedió.

"Espera un segundo, ¿ella te habló?" preguntó Vic, sorprendido, casi ahogándose con su cerveza.

"Sí", dijo Gar, tomando un sorbo de la suya. "Quiero decir, tomó uno o dos minutos, pero, sí, realmente hablamos".

"Whoa", dijo Vic. "Es increíble. La he visto allí cientos de veces y nunca la he visto murmurar ni una palabra, ni siquiera al camarero. Demonios, odio admitirlo, pero creo que a ella le puedes gustar, Gar ".

"¡realmente!" dijo Gar, comenzando a emocionarse.

"Bueno, sí", dijo Vic. "Mierda, hombre, ¡la rompiste! Tubo que hablar. ¿Tienes idea de lo grande que es esto?"

"Bueno ... no lo hice, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que es algo grande", dijo Gar. "Ahora definitivamente tengo una razón para no renunciar a ella".

"¡Demonios, sí, la tienes!" dijo Vic. "Y mientras no hagas el ridículo, en realidad puedes tener una oportunidad con ella".

"No puedo creer lo compasivo que eres", se rió entre dientes. "Hace una hora me dijiste que solo estaba perdiendo el tiempo".

"Sí, bueno, eso fue antes de saber que realmente te hablaría", dijo Vic.

Gar sonrió orgulloso. "Volveré mañana e intentaré hablar con ella nuevamente", dijo.

"¡No, no hagas eso!" dijo Vic. "Te verás como un acosador o algo. ahora, hombre, dale dos o tres días. Simplemente juega lento y juega genial".

"Sí, buena idea", dijo Gar, pensándolo bien. "No quiero asustarla. Volveré el jueves, creo. Eso debería darle tiempo de tranquilizarse y darme tiempo para prepararme".

"Suena como un plan para mí, hombre", dijo Vic, sosteniendo su botella de cerveza y los dos las chocaron entre sí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	3. jueves sediento en el salón

**Capítulo 3: jueves sediento en el salón**

Gar no podía esperar a que llegara el jueves. El martes llevó a un grupo de personas discapacitadas en un recorrido por el zoológico, que demoró todo su día; no es que le importara, el miércoles tomó dos grupos escolares. Nunca estuvo tan feliz por los chaperones, o podría haber perdido a la mayoría de ellos. Llegó el jueves y estuvo mareado todo el día. dirigió la fiesta de cumpleaños de una niña de diez años alrededor del zoológico y luego los llevó de vuelta a los animales que más disfrutaron para educarlos un poco más. Sobra decir que todos pasaron un buen rato.

Tan pronto como llegó a casa del trabajo, saltó a la ducha para limpiarse del olor del zoológico. Personalmente, le gustaba el olor, pero sabía que no muchas otras personas lo apreciaban. Y estaba bastante seguro de que a Rachel Roth no le gustaría. Ella parecía ser el tipo ordenado y limpio.

"Recuerda, no la asfixies o la asustarás", dijo Vic. "O más bien, ella te enviará lejos".

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Gar mientras rociaba su cuerpo con un spray para el cuerpo de alto precio garantizado para seducir a las damas.

"Solo juega genial y trata de obtener su amistad", dijo Vic. "Puede que no quiera un novio, pero todos necesitan un amigo. Una vez que confía en ti, puedes intentar presionar para algo más".

"Amigo, no te preocupes", dijo Gar. "Lo tengo todo resuelto. Sé lo que estoy haciendo".

"Eso espero", dijo Vic. "No me gustaría que lo arruines".

"Créeme, odiaría eso también", dijo Gar.

Una vez que todo estaba listo, se dirigió al salón. Curiosamente, se sintió un poco confiado esta noche. Incluso si ella le decía una palabra, aún significaba más que si ella permanecía callada. Solo tenía que asegurarse de no decir nada estúpido o mencionar su pasado.

Entró en el salón y miró directamente a su sitio habitual. Y, efectivamente, allí estaba ella sentada. Él sonrió y se dirigió directamente hacia ella, asegurándose de no caminar demasiado rápido o parecer demasiado excitado. Relájate; esa fue la clave. Se acercó a su lugar y le sonrió, no porque ella lo estuviera mirando.

"Buenas noches, Sra. Roth", dijo cortésmente.

"Señor Logan, ha regresado", dijo Raven, tomando un sorbo de su agua de soda.

"Ah, entonces me recuerdas", dijo Gar con calma, aunque saltaba de alegría por dentro.

"Eres la única persona lo suficientemente idiota como para molestarme cuando vienes aquí", dijo Rachel. "¿Cómo no podría recordarte? Ahora vete".

"¿Tengo que?" preguntó Gar. "Todavía me gustaría conocerte. Ya sabes, ser amigo".

"No necesito amigos", dijo con bastante frialdad. "Ahora fuera".

"Oye, acabo de llegar", dijo Gar. "No me quiero ir todavía. Ni siquiera he bebido".

"Entonces siéntate en una mesa, toma un trago y vete", dijo claramente.

"No quedan mesas", dijo Gar, mirando alrededor de su habitación. Para su suerte, realmente no había mesas disponibles. Esto fue debido a que estaba era jueves.

"Hay un asiento en el bar", dijo Rachel.

No estaba seguro de cómo podría saber eso, ya que ella no levantó la vista ni una sola vez. Miró al bar y, efectivamente, le quedaba un asiento. Y estaba justo al lado de un hombre de mediana edad bastante extravagante que levantó su martini hacia Gar y le guiñó un ojo. Gar palideció y rápidamente miró a Rachel.

"Uh, creo que ese asiento ya está ocupado", dijo.

"No, está vacío", dijo Rachel.

"¡Oh vamos!" dijo en un susurro aterrorizado, inclinándose hacia ella. "Por favor, no me hagas sentar allí".

"No eres homofóbico, ¿verdad?" dijo Rachel, pasando una página en su último libro.

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? Por supuesto que no", dijo Gar. "Simplemente preferiría sentarme a tu lado más que un tipo que me acosara. Vamos, no eres tan cruel, ¿verdad?"

Rachel levantó la vista de su libro y levantó una ceja hacia él. Luego volvió a mirar el libro. "Bien, toma asiento ya que es la única silla vacante. Pero esto de ninguna manera significa que estás sentado conmigo".

"Entendido", dijo, sentándose. Él no podía creerlo; ¡él la estaba rompiendo lentamente! Hizo señas a una mesera para que finalmente pudiera tomar un trago.

"Oye, ¿qué puedo traerte?" preguntó la camarera.

"Tomaré una cerveza, por favor", dijo Gar, volviéndose hacia Raven. "¿Quieres algo?"

"Ya tengo un trago", dijo Rachel, indicándole el refresco.

"Quise decir una bebida ", dijo Gar.

"No bebo bebidas alcohólicas", dijo Rachel.

"Solo una cerveza, entonces", dijo Gar, volviéndose hacia la mesera que tomó la orden y se fue. "Wow, ¿entonces realmente no bebes?"

"No", dijo Rachel.

"¿Entonces por qué pasas el rato en un salón nocturno todas las noches?" preguntó Gar.

"Disfruto el ambiente", dijo, claramente.

"Eh, está bien", dijo, aceptando su respuesta. "Personalmente, este lugar es un poco demasiado elegante para mí".

"Más de un club, ¿correcto?" preguntó Rachel mientras pasaba una página en su libro.

"Definitivamente", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Me encanta la vida nocturna. Y el club siempre es muy divertido".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Raven. "¿Porque te gusta bailar o porque te gusta conquistar chicas borrachas?"

"Oye, no soy así", dijo Gar.

"¿Qué? ¿No eres un bailarín o no eres de los que se aprovechan de las chicas borrachas?" ella preguntó.

"Ambos", dijo Gar.

"Entonces, por favor, explica por qué te gustaría ir a un club donde todo el mundo baila y se coquetea el uno con el otro", a menos que quieras decir que no le coqueteas a las chicas, si no que coqueteas con hombres".

"¡Por supuesto que no coqueteo con tipos!" dijo Gar, bastante ofendido. "¿Te parezco gay?"

"De nuevo, suenas homofóbico", dijo Rachel. "Y suenas prejuicioso".

"¡No soy ninguno de los dos!" dijo Gar.

"Entonces dime por qué vas a los clubes", dijo Rachel.

"¡Porque es divertido!" dijo Gar. "¿Qué más razón necesito? Voy allí para ponerme al día con amigos, tomar unos tragos y, sí, de vez en cuando echar un vistazo a alguna chica, pero ciertamente no busco a las chicas borrachas".

"Oh, ¿entonces ahora te refieres a las mujeres como chicas?" dijo Rachel. "Encuentro que eres sexista".

Gar puso su cara en su mano y gimió. "No, no soy sexista", dijo a través de sus manos. "Solo soy un simple guía turístico del zoológico que trata de ser tu amigo".

"¿Guía del zoológico?" preguntó Rachel. "¿Trabajas en el zoológico?"

"Sí, lo hago", dijo, con bastante orgullo.

"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendida?" ella se burló.

"¿Y qué se supone que significa eso?" preguntó.

"Bueno, realmente pensé que trabajarías en algún restaurante de comida rápida", dijo Rachel. "Pero el guía turístico del zoológico no está mucho mejor. Debe haber sido horrible memorizar todos esos datos sobre animales. ¿O puedes caminar con tarjetas con anotaciones?"

Para este Gar en realidad se enojó bastante. "Te haré saber que me gradué con un título en zoología", dijo. "¡Sé más sobre animales que cualquier libro de texto escolar! Vamos pregúntame acerca de cualquier animal".

"Está bien, señor zoólogo", dijo Raven. "Dime todo lo que sabes sobre ... el cuervo".

"¡Ja! Totalmente sabía que ibas a decir eso", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "El cuervo, ¿eh? Está bien, aquí va. El cuervo está en la clase Aviaria, el orden Passeriformes, el suborden Passeres de la familia Corvidae, el género Corvus y la especie Corax. Se encuentra a lo largo del este de los Estados Unidos desde Canadá al norte de Georgia. Uh, es el miembro más grande de familia del cuervo. Son aviadores fuertes que pueden flotar en el lugar como cernícalos americanos o remontarse como un halcón. Pueden volar como pilotos de acrobacias en ocasiones, haciendo como barriles parciales en vuelo. A veces forman grandes bandadas de más de varios cientos de individuos durante su migración otoñal. ¡Ja! ¿Es suficiente información sobre cuervos para ti?

Rachel había estado callada a lo largo de su discurso educativo sobre el pájaro por el que fue nombrada. Ella tomó un sorbo de su agua de soda y dijo: "Muy interesante".

Él solo la miró por un momento. "¿Es así?" preguntó. "Acabo de vomitar la información de un ensayo sobre el cuervo y todo lo que tienes que decir es 'muy interesante'. ¿Vamos merezco al menos un 'estoy impresionada'?"

"Te habría dado un 'estoy impresionado' si me hubieras impresionado", dijo Rachel. "Pero fallaste en mencionar que los cuervos son en su mayoría criaturas solitarias y se encuentra entre las aves más inteligentes".

Gar vio lo que estaba haciendo, lo estaba evaluando. Bueno, él no iba a caer en esta trampa. "Bueno, por supuesto que no lo mencioné", dijo con frialdad. "Eso es, como, conocimiento común. Sería como describir una fresa y tener que decir que era roja. Todo el mundo lo sabe".

"Ya veo", dijo Rachel pensando. "Bueno, en ese caso, estoy bastante impresionado. Ciertamente conoces bien la información alrededor de un cuervo. Y si incluso piensas en decir: 'Me gustaría saber qué hacer una vez más', te terminaré".

Gar en realidad comenzó a reír. "Está bien, lo juro por Dios, ¡nunca diría algo así!" Él rió. "Y gracias por admitir que estás impresionado. ¿Quieres saber sobre otros animales?"

"No por el momento", dijo Raven, tomando un sorbo largo de su bebida, finalizándola.

"Oh", dijo Gar, un poco molesto.

Ella cerró su libro y comenzó a ponerse la chaqueta. "Me voy a casa", dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?" preguntó, tratando de no sonar decepcionado o aterrorizado de que la hubiera asustado.

"Solo me quedo el tiempo suficiente para terminar mi bebida y ver qué tipo de noche está teniendo la sala", dijo Rachel. "Tengo una responsabilidad con este lugar, después de todo".

"¿Tú lo haces?" preguntó Gar, confundido.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Raven. "Es mio, después de todo".

Gar se sorprendió. "¿Es tuyo?" preguntó.

Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y dijo: "No actúes como si no supieras eso".

"¡No, realmente no lo sabía!" dijo Gar. "Oh, Dios, yo no sabía que este lugar era tuyo. Genial, ahora me veo como un tipo interesado tratando de conseguir bebidas gratis o algo asi".

"Oh, cálmate", dijo Rachel de pie. "Pareces ser un hombre lo suficientemente decente. Y creo que podría aprender de ti, sabio en lo animal". Se arregló la chaqueta y se colocó la correa del bolso sobre el hombro. "Buenas noches, Sr. Logan. Estoy segura de que lo veré nuevamente, lo quiera o no". Y con eso ella pasó junto a él y salió del salón.

Gar no podía creerlo. Ella realmente esperaba verlo de nuevo. Y ella dijo que podría aprender de él. ¡Habían tenido una conversación civilizada! Después de que ella trató de ahuyentarlo insinuando que era homosexual o un delincuente. Pero él se había mantenido fuerte y ahora sabía que ella no sería tan fría con él. O al menos ella no lo rechazaría. ¡De cualquier manera, había sido una noche exitosa!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	4. El Café Chakra

**Capítulo 4: El Café Chakra**

Decir que Vic estaba conmocionado hubiera sido un eufemismo. Simplemente se quedó mirando a Gar con una mirada en blanco durante unos minutos mientras Gar le contaba los acontecimientos de la noche. Gar, él mismo, estaba radiante y sonriente de oreja a oreja.

"¿Estás hablando en serio conmigo?" preguntó Vic.

"Oh sí," dijo Gar con una sonrisa petulante.

"Esto es solo ... No lo puedo creer ... ¿ella es dueña de la sala de estar nocturna?" preguntó Vic.

"¡Vic!" dijo Gar. "Eso no viene al caso. En realidad, estoy progresando con ella. Quiero decir, no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, pero podría ser capaz de ganármela".

"No puedo creer que diga esto, pero creo que tienes razón", dijo Vic.

Gar estaba bastante sorprendido y sonrió ampliamente. "Este es realmente el día más feliz de mi vida ... hasta ahora", dijo, arrojando una lágrima falsa.

"Lo que sea", dijo Vic, sacudiéndolo. "Simplemente no vayas a fastidiar esto".

"Amigo, ¿podrías dejar de decir eso?" se rió Gar.

"Solo lo digo porque tienes una mala trayectoria en este tipo de cosas", dijo Vic.

"Bueno, no voy a hacerlo esta vez", dijo Gar. "Me gusta mucho esta chica".

"Confía en mí, puedo decir que si", dijo Vic, sonriendo.

Gar sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación. Estaba tan emocionado que juró que podría hacer una voltereta. Primero se hizo cargo de todos sus animales y luego colapsó en su cama con una sonrisa soñadora en su rostro mientras pensaba en Rachel Roth. Ella era tan hermosa y definitivamente era diferente de cualquier otra chica que hubiera conocido. Ella era inteligente, muy inteligente. Podía decir eso solo por la forma en que hablaba. Ahora, él no era el individuo más brillante cuando se trataba de la mayoría de las cosas, pero cuando se trataba de cosas que le interesaban, en realidad también era bastante inteligente. Tanto es así que en realidad asustaba a sus amigos algunas veces.

"Debo mostrarle lo inteligente que soy", se dijo a sí mismo. "Pero no puedo simplemente presumir o ella dirá que soy un, bueno, un presumido. Tendré que ser muy cuidadoso con lo que estoy haciendo".

Decidió regresar al salón dos días después. Iba a esperar tres días, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo. Para entonces era sábado y eso significaba que habría una multitud considerable allí. Esperaba que esto significara que no quedarían asientos y que simplemente tendría que sentarse con ella otra vez.

Entró al salón y lo encontró zumbando de actividad. Sonrió y miró hacia el lugar de Rachel Roth. Para su sorpresa, ¡ella no estaba allí! Miró a su alrededor, pero no la vio por ningún lado, Corrió hacia el barman para averiguar dónde estaba.

"Hola de nuevo, señor", dijo el barman, reconociéndolo.

"Oye, ¿dónde está Rachel?" preguntó.

"Oh, ella no viene los fines de semana", dijo el barman.

"Impresionante", dijo Gar, golpeando la barra con su puño.

"Pero ..." comenzó el barman, atrayendo la atención de Gar. "Podría decirte dónde está ella".

"¿Tú podrías?" dijo Gar. Entonces pensó por un momento. "Bien, ¿cuánto quieres?"

"Eh, veinte deberían estar bien", dijo el barman con una mirada astuta.

Gar refunfuñó y sacó un veinte, sus únicos veinte, de su billetera y se lo arrojó al barman. "Bien, ¿dónde está ella?"

"Ella está en el 'café Chakra ", dijo el barman. "Por lo general va allí los sábados".

"Gracias", dijo Gar y rápidamente salió de la sala.

Después de conducir un poco, finalmente lo encontró. Rápidamente estacionó y corrió adentro. Miró a su alrededor y allí la vio, sentada en una mesa, sola, bebiendo una taza de té leyendo una vez más. Se calmó, asegurándose de que no parecía tan emocionado, y se acercó a ella.

"Oye", dijo, para llamar su atención.

"Veo que mi camarero acaba de ganar veinte dólares más", dijo Rachel, sin levantar la vista. "¿O es esto una coincidencia?"

"No, soy veinte dólares más pobres", se rió entre dientes.

"Impresionante, eso es muy malo", dijo Rachel. "Si fuera una coincidencia, lo tomaría como una especie de señal para que estemos juntos. Pero no lo es. Oh, bueno".

La sonrisa de Gar desapareció y él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero decidió no hacerlo. "Entonces, ¿aquí es donde vienes los sábados?" preguntó.

"No todos los sábados", dijo Rachel. "Solo de vez en cuando, cuando no tengo ganas de quedarme en el salón".

"Ah", dijo. "Entonces, eh, dijiste que podías aprender de mí. ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?"

Rachel finalmente miró por encima de su libro y lo miró, enviando escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. "En realidad", dijo, cerrando suavemente su libro y poniéndolo a un lado, "Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre ti. Sé que trabajas en el zoológico y amas la naturaleza, sin mencionar que crees que sabes todo sobre cada animal ".

"Bueno, tal vez no de todos los animales", se rio entre dientes Gar.

"Y es obvio para mí que quieres acercarte a mí", dijo Rachel. "Y aunque dices que solo está en forma de amigo, lo dudo mucho. Así que cuéntame un poco sobre ti".

"¿Quieres decir, como, mi pasado?" preguntó Gar.

"Si es allí donde te gustaría comenzar", dijo Rachel.

"Bien, pero con una condición", dijo Gar.

"¿Y qué sería eso, Sr. Logan?" preguntó Rachel.

"Si hablo de mi pasado, entonces quiero saber de tu pasado", dijo Gar. "Quiero saber de ti. Dijiste que conocía tu pasado e inmediatamente me disgustó. Luego dime lo que puedas sobre ti".

"Una situación de dar y recibir, ¿correcto?" preguntó Rachel.

"Lo tienes", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Entonces, ¿es un trato?"

Rachel pensó por un momento. "Está bien, señor Logan, es un trato", dijo.

"Uh, heh, una cosa más", dijo Gar. "¿Podrías dejar de llamarme señor Logan? Solo Gar está bien".

"No creo que todavía estemos en las bases de los nombres", dijo Rachel.

Gar suspiró y dijo: "Muy bien, lo que sea. Entonces, quieres saber sobre mi pasado, ¿eh? Bueno, crecí en África, En la aldea Lamumba, en realidad, a pesar de que nací aquí en los Estados Unidos. Mis padres estaban haciendo bioquímicos allí. Un día, fuimos en un viaje en barco y, digamos que muchas cosas salieron mal, y ambas murieron ".

"Lamento escuchar eso", dijo Rachel.

"Sí, bueno, trato de no pensar en eso", dijo Gar. Estaba claro que era un tema delicado. Lo había presentado casualmente, pero eso fue solo porque no quería que la gente viese que le molestaba. "De todos modos, después de que murieron, su abogado obtuvo la custodia de mí y trató de tomar toda mi herencia e incluso contrató a estos tipos para matarme, Afortunadamente escapé y unos años más tarde fui adoptado por una familia aquí en los Estados Unidos. me dieron todo y les debo mucho. Desafortunadamente, ambos también murieron en un accidente hace unos años. De todos modos, fui a una escuela normal y luego a la universidad y aquí estoy hoy. Tu turno ".

Rachel solo lo miró. Fue una mirada extraña y Gar no estaba seguro de estar cómodo con eso. Ella lo miraba profundamente a los ojos con una mezcla de fascinación, curiosidad y lo que solo podía adivinarse como bondad. Después de un momento, ella habló.

"Has pasado por muchas cosas en su vida", dijo en voz baja. "Más de lo que me cuenta y aún más de lo que me ha revelado, puedo verlo en sus ojos. Tiene ojos muy tristes, señor Logan. Y, sin embargo, también veo algo más dentro de ellos".

"¿Q-Qué?" preguntó Gar, sintiéndose completamente desnudo frente a esta mujer.

"Espero", dijo Rachel. "Hay esperanza detrás de la tristeza y me parece muy ... intrigante".

"¿Cómo ... cómo puedes ver todo eso?" preguntó Gar, todo esto parecía un poco surrealista para él.

"Siempre he tenido la habilidad de ver las profundidades de las personas cuando las conozco", dijo Rachel. "Y soy lo suficientemente sensible como para sentir lo que otros sienten, Llámalo una especie de sexto sentido". Ella vio cuán extrañamente él la estaba mirando y parecía incómodo. "Lo siento, he ido demasiado lejos".

"No", dijo rápidamente. "Es justo, esto es un poco raro, ¿sabes? Nadie jamás ... descubrió quién soy realmente antes. Pero, tú ... es como si hubieras mirado dentro de mi alma".

"Como dije, lo siento", dijo Raven. "Obviamente te hice sentir incómodo. Tengo la horrible costumbre de hacerle eso a la gente".

"No tienes que arrepentirte", dijo Gar. "¡Creo que es genial! Y, bueno, me gustaría decir ... gracias".

"¿Gracias por qué?" ella preguntó.

"Por ser honesta conmigo", dijo Gar. "Y por no esconderte de mí por un momento. Quiero decir, hace solo una semana que te conozco y me acabas de revelar algo que puedo decir solo le cuentas a las personas con las que te sientes cómoda. Y eso es lo que he estado tratando de lograr todo este tiempo, estar cómodo conmigo o no, ¿y ahora solo parezco un completo idiota? "

"No, no te ves como un burro en este momento", dijo Raven. "Creo que así es como siempre te ves".

"justo en el blanco", dijo Gar con una sonrisa.

"Lo siento, tuve que hacerlo", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa muy pequeña.

"Está bien, entonces te he contado algunas cosas sobre mí y obviamente has deducido algunas cosas sobre mí para ti", dijo Gar. "Ahora, ¿puedes decirme algo sobre ti?"

"Está bien", dijo Rachel. "Pero, primero, tengo que saber cuánto sabes ya".

"Oh", dijo Gar, no muy cómodo con esto. "Bueno, ¿estás seguro?"

"Sí", dijo Rachel.

"Está bien, bueno, mis amigos me dijeron que tu padre era Trigon Roth y que estabas casado con este tipo llamado Malchior", dijo Gar. "Y tu marido estaba trabajando para el tu padre y estaba pasando información secreta. Tu padre se enteró e irrumpió en tu casa con un grupo de asesinos para matarlo. Al final, todos estaban muertos, menos tú".

Rachel lo miró por un momento. "¿Eso es todo?" ella preguntó.

"Uh, sí", dijo Gar.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó Rachel. "¿No sabes nada más al respecto?"

"Bueno, uh", dijo Gar, inquieto. "Escuché que estabas embarazada en ese momento y que perdiste al bebé después del tiroteo".

Gar no estaba seguro de cómo iba a responderle sabiendo esto, pero ella le había preguntado y si se molestaba, él se aseguraría de señalarlo. Hasta el momento, los dos se habían estado conectando y acercándose. Solo esperaba que no lo hubiera arruinado.

"Todo lo que escuchaste es verdad", dijo al fin. "Esos son de hecho los eventos que han tenido lugar los últimos dos años de mi vida".

"Eh, lamento escuchar eso, entonces", dijo Gar.

"Como dije antes, no necesito tu compasión", espetó Rachel.

"No, lamento que todo lo que escuché sea verdad", dijo Gar. "Tenía la esperanza de que lo hubieran desproporcionado y no fuera cierto. Lamento que todo haya sucedido realmente, pero, por favor, no lo confundas con la piedad".

Rachel escuchó sus palabras y vio que realmente no había compasión en su voz o en sus palabras. Eso fue bastante refrescante para ella. Sintió que sonreía un poco y lo miró.

"Como era de tu conocimiento, nací en el mundo del crimen", dijo Rachel. "Sería difícil no hacerlo cuando tu padre es un señor del crimen. Mi madre falleció cuando yo era pequeña recuerdo poco sobre ella. Solo que ella no amaba a mi padre, ni él la amaba. Creo que él tuvo que ver en la muerte de mi madre, pero nunca sabré que fue. De todos modos crecí en una vida muy protegida...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	5. Una visita al zoológico

**Disculpen la demora chicos y por favor si ven algo mal en el texto díganmelo para corregirlo en esta traducción estoy cambiando el nombre de raven ya que en el original la nombran raven Roth, pero como sigo los comics se que raven se llama rachel roth asi que si en la historia estoy cambiando raven x rachel por mi propia decisión por lo tanto tuve que cambiar un poco el echo de que gar dice que su animal favorito es el cuervo por ella ya que el nombre de rachel no tiene nada que ver con el cuervo pero lo uso como si fuera un apodo para ella o una identificación de que ella se considere un cuervo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Una visita al zoológico**

Vic miró el reloj otra vez. Eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Gar todavía no había regresado. Se había ido a las ocho y quince. Vic sabía que no debería estar preocupado no era la madre de Gar. Pero, aun así, Gar nunca se había quedado hasta tan tarde. Bueno, una vez lo había hecho, pero eso era solo porque había quedado tan destrozado en una fiesta que había tenido que caminar de regreso a su dormitorio. Pero eso fue hace dos años en la universidad. Cualquier cosa podría haberle sucedido ahora.

Finalmente, escuchó un ruido de llaves, la cerradura de la puerta se abrió, y la puerta vieja y crujiente se abrió. Gar miró dentro y se sorprendió de no ver un departamento oscuro en cambio, todas las luces estaban encendidas y Vic estaba sentado en el sofá.

"Oh, oye", dijo Gar, entrando. "No pensé que estuvieras despierto".

"Normalmente, no lo estaría", dijo Vic, poniéndose de pie. "Pero cuando mi mejor amigo se pierde en algún lugar de la ciudad, tiendo a permanecer despierto".

"¿Desaparecido?" Gar se rió. "Impresionante, ¿estabas preocupado por mí?"

"No te metas conmigo, Gar, estoy cansado y quiero saber dónde demonios estabas", gruñó Vic.

"¡Bueno, acabo de tener la mejor noche de mi vida!" dijo Gar. "No estaba en el salón, pero el camarero me dijo dónde estaba. La encontré en este café y nos quedamos allí sentados hablamos".

"¿Habló?" dijo Vic, sin creerle.

"Sí, hablé", dijo Gar. "Quiero decir, al principio ambos éramos muy casuales y prácticos, pero no sé qué pasó. ¡Empezamos a hablar entre nosotros y a abrirnos y fue ... fue increíble ella me entiende por completo! Nunca he conocido a alguien que haya visto el verdadero yo tan rápido. Quiero decir, todo este tiempo pensé que ella era como clase alta y yo el tipo de clase baja o algo así. Pero ella me mostró que en realidad estamos en el mismo campo de juego. ¡Ella no es tan diferente de nosotros como pensamos!

"Whoa, espera un segundo", dijo Vic. "¿Quieres decir que en realidad te has conectado con ella?"

"¡Sí!" dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Nos sentamos en el café hasta que cerró y luego caminamos por la ciudad por un tiempo".

"¿La acompañó a su casa?" Vic se rió entre dientes.

"Oh, no, ella no quiere que sepa dónde vive todavía", dijo Gar quitándose la chaqueta. Vic lo miró por un momento y luego comenzó a reír. "¡Cállate! Ella es muy cautelosa. Quiero decir, ¿no lo serías si estuvieras en su posición?"

"Lo siento, amigo, solo pensé que era gracioso como lo dijiste", dijo Vic. "Está bien, bueno, me voy a la cama".

"Buenas noches", dijo Gar. "Y gracias por preocuparte por mí".

"Cállate", dijo Vic y se fue a su habitación.

Gar decidió que probablemente debería acostarse también, aunque no se sentía cansado en absoluto. ¿Cómo podría él? Él y Rachel Roth acababan de hablar toda la noche y revelarse cosas de sus pasados el uno al otro. Había averiguado más acerca de ella de lo que había esperado saber e incluso reveló algunas cosas sobre sí mismo que él no sabía.

Cabe decir que básicamente se durmió todo el domingo para refrescarse el lunes. Cuando llegó el lunes, Gar tenía trabajo y esperaba que fuera un buen día. Llegó al zoológico y ya había cuatro autobuses escolares esperándolo. Se sintió aliviado al ver que era un viaje de estudios de la escuela secundaria, no una escuela primaria.

Se puso el uniforme del zoológico, pantalones cortos color caqui y una camisa verde con el nombre y el logotipo del zoológico en el bolsillo, y se encontró con el gran grupo de adolescentes en la entrada del zoológico.

"Super, amigos, mi nombre es Gar y seré su guía turístico hoy", dijo Gar con una sonrisa amistosa. "Básicamente, los guiaré por el zoológico y te daré pequeños datos de cada animal que vemos. Ahora, antes de que empecemos, ¿tienes alguna pregunta?" Vio a un grupo de chicas riendo y una de ellas levantó su mano, después de que sus amigos le dieron un codazo varias veces. "¿Sí?"

"¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?" preguntó ella, riéndose y sonrojándose junto con sus amigas. Eran un grupo típico de adolescentes, vistiéndose como si fueran mayores y coqueteando con todos los hombres lindos como Gar.

"¿Mi animal favorito?" Él rió. "Bueno ... en este momento, mi animal favorito es ... el cuervo. ¿Alguna otra pregunta?"

"¿Alguno de los animales alguna vez se ha soltado?" preguntó un joven.

"No que yo sepa", dijo Gar. "Pero no llevo aquí mucho tiempo. Escuché que el año pasado tuvimos una mangosta fugitiva".

"¿De Verdad?" todos preguntaron.

"No", dijo Gar. "¡Ahora síganme y empecemos esta fiesta en el zoológico!" Y con eso comenzó la gira. Poco sabía él que al fondo del grupo alguien se había unido a la gira, aunque ciertamente no era una estudiante de secundaria.

Gar llevó al grupo grande alrededor del zoológico a buen ritmo. Algunos harían preguntas reales y tomarían notas en sus cuadernos. Otros simplemente se desmayaron e intentaron asustar o intimidar a los animales. Gar hizo todo lo posible para mantener la paz y no parecer "El Hombre", pero no permitió que las personas acosaran a los animales.

A mitad del zoológico ya era hora de almorzar. Gar decidió que encontraría un lugar privado para comer o las chicas no lo dejarían en paz. Le encantaba ser adorado y alagado por chicas tanto como cualquier tipo, pero estas eran adolescentes de la escuela secundaria, menores de edad. Si él insinuó lo incorrecto, podría ser despedido y demandado. A sí, que tomara su almuerzo solo, lejos de los niños de secundaria.

Encontró una mesa de picnic frente a la jaula de los leones y se sentó con su bandeja de comida que había sacado de la cafetería; una buena ensalada de jardín, una frutilla, una taza de gelatina y un refresco grande; Perfecto. Él se inclinó y sintió que su estómago vacío empezaba a llenarse.

"Dios mío, eso se ve saludable ... ish", dijo una voz familiar.

Levantó la vista de su ensalada y vio a Rachel Roth de pie justo en frente de él. Estaba vestida con un par de jeans y una blusa azul oscuro de manga larga. Tenía los brazos cruzados tenía una expresión petulante en su rostro. Se atragantó con el pedazo de pepino que estaba comiendo, estaba tan sorprendido.

"¡Rachel!" dijo, una vez que limpió la verdura de su tráquea. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Asegurándome de que no eras un idiota mentiroso", dijo Rachel, sentándose frente a él.

"¿Huh?" preguntó, confundido.

"Quería asegurarme de que realmente trabajaras en el zoológico y no solo estuvieras haciéndolo para impresionarme", dijo Rachel. "Resulta que estabas diciendo la verdad. Supongo que eres simplemente un idiota".

"Bueno ... supongo que eso es mejor que ser un imbécil mentiroso, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Bueno".

"Entonces, ¿cómo me encontraste?" preguntó.

"He estado con el grupo desde el principio", dijo Rachel. "Y, debo decir, eres una guía turística bastante interesante".

"¿Interesante de una buena manera o una mala?" preguntó.

"¿En este punto?" dijo Rachel. "Tendría que decir ... en el buen sentido. Me siento aún más educada gracias a tu belleza, ¿cómo los llamaste? ¿Tips de información?"

"Oh, sí, bueno, uso ese tipo de charla para los niños", dijo.

"¿En serio? Porque me parece que así es como hablas todo el tiempo", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, no todos podemos hablar correctamente y educados, como tú", dijo Gar con una sonrisa.

"Por cierto, ¿tu animal favorito es realmente el cuervo?" ella preguntó.

Gar casi se atragantó y comenzó a sonrojarse. "Oh, eh, sí, ya sabes, es un poco ... ahora", dijo, sintiéndose bastante avergonzado.

"¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que, si mi nombre significara Elefante, tu animal favorito sería el elefante?" ella preguntó.

Gar lanzó una risa nerviosa y comenzó a rascarse la parte posterior de su cuello. "Bueno, no sé nada de eso", dijo, tratando de salvar la cara. "Quiero decir, el cuervo es realmente un animal interesante, ¿sabes? Y, eh, el hecho de que tu nombre tenga relación a él es solo una, um, coincidencia".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Rachel, medio por curiosidad y medio por sentirse herido.

Gar escuchó el tono extraño en su voz y se dio cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, ella quería que le gustara el cuervo por su culpa. "Bueno ... tal vez tuviste un poco de influencia sobre mi elección", dijo, eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. Y, he aquí, la vio darle una sonrisa muy pequeña y linda.

"Estoy ... contenta de saber eso", dijo. "No es que realmente me importe".

"Por supuesto que no", dijo, jugando con ella. "Entonces, eh, ¿te importa si te pregunto algo?"

"¿Qué?" ella preguntó.

"¿Cuál es tu animal favorito?" preguntó.

Rachel se mordió el labio y pensó por un momento. "Mi animal favorito", pensó en voz alta. "Tendría que decir, actualmente, mi animal de elección debería ser ... el geco".

"¿El geco?" Gar se rió. "¿Por qué el geco?"

"Porque ... es verde", dijo simplemente con una sonrisa. Y con eso ella se levantó de la mesa. "Será mejor que termines tu almuerzo. Espero que este recorrido tuyo comience nueva mente ". Y con eso se dirigió a la multitud de personas.

Gar se sintió un poco confundido. '¿Porque es verde?' él pensó. "¿A ella realmente solo le gusta porque es verde? Pensaría que ella tendría una razón más inteligente que ... espera un segundo. ¿Verde? ¡Verde! Dios mío, soy verde Bueno, no soy verde, pero tengo cabello y ojos verdes y mi camisa es verde. ¡Amigo! ¡Me quiere totalmente! ¡Le gusto a ella!'

Él rápidamente devoró su almuerzo y se preparó para comenzar la segunda mitad de recorrido. Por supuesto, ahora que sabía que ella estaba allí y mirándolo, se sentía un poco nervioso. Pero, al mismo tiempo, sintió una inmensa necesidad de impresionarla. Tanto le pasaba por la cabeza que dudaba de que fuera capaz de terminar una oración completa sin arruinarlo. Decidió simplemente sacar todo de su mente. En este punto, realmente no podía darse el lujo de parecerse a un idiota.

El resto del recorrido transcurrió sin problemas y sin incidentes. Los estudiantes le hicieron algunas últimas preguntas, ya que muchos de ellos habían olvidado que estaban allí para prender, y Gar estaba feliz de responder sus preguntas. Una vez hecho esto, todos subieron a sus autobuses y se fueron. Esto dejó a una persona atrás.

Gar vio a Rachel a la salida del zoológico y anotó algunas cosas en una pequeña libreta. Él calmó sus excitados nervios y se dirigió hacia ella. Como de costumbre, ella realmente no le dio ninguna indicación de que ella estaba al tanto de su presencia.

"Entonces, ¿te gustó el recorrido?" preguntó, ocultando su nerviosismo.

"Fue muy informativo", dijo. "Me alegro de haber venido. ¿Y esto es lo que haces todos los días?"

"Básicamente", se rió entre dientes. "Cinco días a la semana de ocho a cinco".

"¿Te levantas tan temprano?" ella preguntó.

"Bueno, no es exactamente mi momento preferido para despertar", dijo Gar. "Pero, me encanta trabajar aquí demasiado como para preocuparme por eso realmente".

"Eres muy apasionado con el zoológico, ¿verdad?" ella preguntó.

"No, solo sobre los animales", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Este zoológico definitivamente podría usar algunas renovaciones. Los hábitats de los animales son demasiado pequeños y no lo suficientemente realistas".

"¿Has hablado con tus superiores sobre esto?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí, pero no quieren oírlo", dijo Gar. "Me dieron la vieja excusa 'demasiado caro'. Lo juro, si alguna vez consigo el dinero voy a rehacer todo este lugar".

"Me pregunto, señor Logan, si en verdad le importan tanto los animales", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, los humanos son el peor enemigo de cada animal", dijo Gar. "Creo que estoy tratando de compensar ese hecho. No piensas que soy raro, ¿verdad?"

"No", dijo Rachel. "Un poco excéntrico a veces, pero no raro. Al menos, no tan raro como pensé que serías. Bueno, que tengas buenas tardes. Me iré a casa ahora".

"Oh, uh, está bien", dijo Gar, un poco abatido. "Te veré por aquí, supongo".

"Estoy seguro de que lo harás", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se fue.

Gar vio como Rachel Roth salía del zoológico y se dirigía al estacionamiento. Hoy ha sido un día muy importante. Por primera vez, ella había hecho el esfuerzo de verlo. Esto significaba que debe haberle gustado de alguna manera, de alguna forma. Y, si no se equivocaba, habían coqueteado un poco durante el almuerzo. Solo esperaba que no se estuviera imaginando todo esto.

"¡Gar!" gritó una voz.

Se giró y vio a la mujer que vendió las entradas para el zoológico otra excursión iba a comenzar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	6. Una donación para un amigo

**Capítulo 6: Una donación para un amigo**

"¡Oh, estoy tan emocionada!" dijo Kori mientras se acercaban al zoológico.

Gar finalmente había estado trabajando en el zoológico el tiempo suficiente para traer a sus amigos gratis. Sabía que si hacía algo mal nunca lo dejarían vivir, así que estaba bastante nervioso por tenerlos allí.

"Está bien, muchachos, tengo que llevar la fiesta de cumpleaños de este niño", dijo Gar. "Pueden acompañarme si quieren, pero no se preocupen si quieren ir por su cuenta y hacer lo que quieran".

"Creo que nos quedaremos por un tiempo", dijo Dick.

"Sí, quiero verte en el trabajo", dijo Vic con una sonrisa.

Gar suspiró y se acercó al grupo de niños. Hizo su presentación habitual y comenzó a dirigir la fiesta en el zoológico, con sus tres amigos siguiéndolo. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo para actuar como solía hacer, pero Vic estaba en el fondo tratando de hacerlo reír o distraerlo. Por eso no quería que estuvieran allí mientras trabajaba.

A medida que avanzaban, Kori continuamente lo detenía y le hacía preguntas sobre los animales de los que estaba hablando. Por supuesto, estaba feliz de responder las preguntas se sintió avergonzado ya que estaba tratando de entretener a la fiesta del cumpleaños, no a sus amigos. De vez en cuando Vic hacía una pregunta estúpida que haría reír a todos los niños. Dick fue probablemente el más maduro y mejor educado de los tres.

Parecía el recorrido más largo de su vida. Pero, horas después de una eternidad más tarde, llegaron a la entrada / salida. Gar respondió algunas preguntas finales, solo de parte de los niños y luego los envió en su autobús. Ahora tenía que enfrentar a sus amigos.

"Entonces, ¿cómo lo hice?" preguntó.

"¡Oh, eres un guía maravilloso para visitar el zoológico!" dijo Kori con una sonrisa.

"Sí, realmente sabes hacer tu trabajo", dijo Dick.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Vic?" preguntó Gar, nerviosamente. "¿De qué te vas a burlar de mí?"

"Oye, no estoy diciendo nada", dijo Vic. "Hiciste un gran trabajo. Honestamente, no estaba seguro de si podrías conservar este trabajo por más de una semana. Parece que estaba equivocado, lo cual es bueno por una vez".

Gar sonrió, bastante aliviado. "Bien, me alegra que ustedes piensen eso", dijo. "Bueno, salgo dentro de como media hora si quieren pasar el rato".

"Genial, nos veremos después", dijo Dick.

"Oh, sí, ¡vamos al salon!" dijo Kori.

"Genial, tal vez podamos ver a la novia de Gar", dijo Vic en tono burlón.

"¡Amigo, no digas eso!" dijo Gar. "Lo vas a arruinar por mí".

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas estado saliendo con Rachel Roth", dijo Dick.

"¡No estamos saliendo!" dijo Gar. "Salimos un par de veces y nos conocimos un poco, eso es todo. Vete ahora para poder volver al trabajo".

"¡Logan!" una voz gritó. Gar se encogió y se volvió para ver a uno de sus superiores, Hank, gritándole. Esa no era una buena señal.

"Uh, te veremos luego, Gar", dijo Vic y con eso los tres se dirigieron al zoológico para ver los animales favoritos de Kori una vez más.

Gar suspiró y se acercó a Hank. Seguro que le gritaron por algo que hizo. Mientras caminaba, su mente se aceleró y trató de pensar por qué lo llamaban. Él realmente no podía pensar en nada.

"¿Sí?" preguntó al llegar a Hank.

"¿Escuchaste?" preguntó Hank.

"¿Escuchar que?" preguntó Gar.

"¡Acerca de la donación de $ 10 millones que acabamos de recibir!" dijo Hank, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel. "Me acaban de enviar este correo electrónico. Dice que recibimos una donación de $ 10 millones para renovar el zoológico y, si necesitamos más dinero, ¡debemos ponernos en contacto con ella!"

"¿Contactar a quién?" preguntó Gar, quien quedó sorprendido por todo esto.

"Nunca lo creerás", dijo Hank. "¡Rachel Roth! ¡La hija de ese mafioso!"

Gar sintió que le quitaba el aliento. Su mandíbula cayó y agarró el papel de Hank. Lo revisó y vio que Rachel, de hecho, había donado $ 10 millones al zoológico para ayudar a actualizarlo. Él no podía creerlo.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo.

"¡¿Lo sé, lo puedes creer?!" dijo Hank. "Será mejor que hagas una reunión con los grandes y les digas en qué deberían mejorar. Quiero decir, tú eres el único que siempre habla de cómo este lugar no es lo suficientemente amigable para los animales. Gar, Gar!" Hank miró a su alrededor y vio que se había ido.

Gar se ocupó rápidamente de sus tareas al final del turno y luego encontró a sus amigos. Les contó sobre lo que estaba pasando y dijo que tenía que ver a Rachel. Entonces todos decidieron ir al salón.

Rachel se sentó en su lugar habitual, sorbiendo su soda y leyendo otro libro nuevo. Ella leía un libro nuevo todos los días. Podrían haber sido las cinco, pero el salón ya estaba lleno sería porque era viernes, y eso significaba que todos querían salir a algún lugar la noche del viernes.

Oyó que se abría la puerta del salón y entraba un grupo de personas. Luego oyó que alguien corría hacia su mesa y se sentaba. Solo una persona haría tal cosa. Ni siquiera necito mirar hacia arriba para saber que era él.

"Rachel, me acabo de enterar", dijo Gar.

"¿Descubrió qué, Sr. Logan?" preguntó Rachel.

"¡Que donaste $ 10 millones al zoológico!" dijo Gar. "¿Cómo podrías permitirse eso? Quiero decir, no me malinterpreten, estoy totalmente emocionado, pero ¿de dónde sacaste $ 10 millones?"

Rachel levantó la vista de su libro y vio a Gar. Parecía como si acabara de salir, de hecho, estaba segura de eso ya que podía oler el zoológico en él, y parecía un poco confundido y emocionado. ¿Realmente no lo sabía?

"¿Me estás preguntando seriamente de dónde obtuve $ 10 millones?" preguntó Rachel.

"¡Sí!" dijo Gar. "Quiero decir, ¿ganaste la lotería desde la última vez que te vi?"

Rachel se mordió el labio, haciendo lo posible por no sonreír, pero seguro que era malditamente divertido. "Señor Logan, creo que debería saber qué $ 10 millones no son nada para para mi".

dijo Raven. "Meras monedas, realmente".

"Así que ... espera, ¿eres rica o algo así?" preguntó inocentemente.

"Vaya, realmente no sabes nada de mí, ¿verdad?" ella dijo con una voz divertida. "Bueno, déjeme ponerlo así. Cuando mi padre murió, valía $ 235 millones. Cuando mi esposo murió Valia $ 116 millones. Fui nombrado único heredero de sus propiedades y cuentas. Ah, y eso no incluye qué mi madre también me dejo dinero cuando murió. Creo que tenía alrededor de 12 millones, eso es lo que mi padre le permitió tener. Así que, agréguense todos juntos y creo que ciertamente podría clasificarme como rica ".

Gar la miró conmocionado. Él no lo sabía. Honestamente, no lo había sabido. Rachel podía ver eso y eso de repente lo hizo parecer aún más atractivo para ella. Que todo este tiempo este hombre había estado tratando de acercarse a ella y que él no sabía nada de su pasado y que él no sabía que valía $ 363 millones. Eso significaba que estaba genuinamente interesado por ella.

"¡Mierda!" dijo Gar, rompiendo los pensamientos de Rachel. "¡No me extraña que no tengas que trabajar!"

Rachel hizo todo lo posible para reprimir una carcajada. "Sí, esa sería la razón por la cual no trabajo", dijo, recuperando la compostura. "Ahora, si alguna vez necesitas más dinero para el zoológico pregúntame".

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué, ¿Qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"¿Por qué le diste ese dinero al zoológico?" preguntó Gar.

"Dijiste que el zoológico necesitaba algunas mejoras", dijo Rachel. "Estuve de acuerdo, por lo tanto, decidí ayudar".

"Bueno ... gracias", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Quiero decir, en realidad, no puedo agradecerte lo suficiente. Sé que no lo hiciste por mí o por nada, pero es lo mejor que alguien haya hecho por algo que me importa tanto".

"Por supuesto que lo hice por ti", dijo Rachel claramente. "Quería agradecerte por ser tan persistente y forzarme a ser tu amigo".

"Oye, no te obligué, yo ..." comenzó, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo. "¿Acaso ... dijiste ... somos amigos?"

"Sí", dijo Rachel, asintiendo y haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar la sonrisa que quería revelarse a él.

Gar, por otro lado, no tuvo problema en sonreír ampliamente y felizmente. "Wow, no puedo creer que seamos amigos", dijo, sinceramente sorprendido de que todo su arduo trabajo hasta el momento hubiera valido la pena.

"Créeme, estoy tan conmocionada como tú", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, uh, ya que somos amigos ahora", dijo Gar. "¿Crees que estaría bien si mis amigos se juntaran con nosotros? Ellos están allí". Señaló una mesa y saludó con la mano. Rachel vio como tres individuos le devolvían el saludo.

"Oh, uh, no estoy segura de que me sienta cómodo con eso", dijo Rachel, de repente parecía nerviosa.

"Vamos, son realmente agradables", dijo Gar. "Los conozco desde la universidad".

"Eso es genial, pero preferiría no hacerlo", dijo Rachel, volviendo a mirar su libro.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Gar.

"¿Por qué tengo que darte una razón?" Ella chasqueó. Gar fue retrasado un poco por su tono áspero y la miró un poco asustado. Suspiró y dijo: "Lo siento. Es solo ... ¿cuánto tiempo hace que nos conocemos ahora?"

"Uh ... unas semanas", dijo Gar.

"Me llevó unas pocas semanas sentirme cómodo contigo y llamarte un amigo", dijo Rachel. "Y no sabías quién era. Tus amigos sí saben sobre mi pasado y sería ... difícil para mí ser amiga de ellos por eso".

"¿Por qué? Si tienes miedo de que te tengan lástima, no tienes que preocuparte", dijo Gar. "Me aseguraré de que no digan nada que te haga sentir incómodo".

"No es tan simple", dijo Rachel mirando hacia abajo. "Mira, me está costando mucho aceptar que finalmente haya hecho un amigo. No creo que esté listo para agregar tres más a la lista".

"Ah", dijo Gar. "Está bien, vamos a esperar por ahora. Entonces, ¿quieres hablar o algo así?"

"No, puedes ir a estar con tus amigos", dijo Rachel. "Estaré bien."

"Pero no quiero dejarte en paz", dijo Gar. "Somos amigos ahora".

"Gar, de verdad, estaré bien", dijo Rachel.

Gar suspiró y fue a ponerse de pie. "Bueno, si eso es lo que realmente ... espera un segundo", dijo, congelado. "¿Acaso ... acabas de llamarme Gar?"

Rachel estuvo en silencio por un momento. "¿Qué pasaría si lo hice?" ella preguntó.

Gar sonrió y volvió a sentarse. "Vaya, supongo que ahora somos amigos, ¿verdad?", Dijo.

"Solo porque te llamé por tu nombre no significa que debas abandonar a tus otros amigos", dijo Rachel.

"¿Estás bromeando?" Él rió. "¡A la mierda! Prefiero pasar el rato contigo".

Rachel levantó la vista de su libro. "Tú ... ¿realmente preferirías estar conmigo que con ellos?" ella preguntó.

"¡Por supuesto!" dijo Gar. "Eres mucho más divertido que ellos".

"Estás diciendo eso", dijo Rachel, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que sus mejillas estaban comenzando a hormiguear con lo que ella supuso que era un sonrojo.

"No, no lo soy", se rió entre dientes. "Aprendo algo nuevo sobre ti cada vez que nos encontramos. Realmente, no creo que haya conocido a alguien como tú antes".

"Y ... ¿eso es algo bueno?" ella preguntó.

"Sí", dijo con una sonrisa. "Es algo realmente bueno".

"Bueno ... nunca antes había conocido a alguien como tú", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, con las mejillas ardiendo ahora.

Y, durante unos minutos, simplemente se sentaron en silencio el uno con el otro. Podrían haber sido amigos ahora, pero había algo que los empujaba fuertemente a seguir adelante con su amistad. Gar lo había sabido desde el principio, pero ahora Rachel estaba empezando a sentirlo también.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	7. Mansión Roth

**Capítulo 7: Mansión Roth**

Había pasado una semana desde que Rachel admitió ser amigo de Gar. En ese momento se habían visto dos veces más, en el salón, por supuesto. Se sentaban y hablaban dura horas, acercándose un poco más. Gar podía sentir que Rachel comenzaba a sentirse más cómodo con él cada vez que se encontraban. Finalmente, él se animó y le preguntó si podía verla fuera del salón.

"¿Y dónde nos encontraríamos?" ella preguntó, sin levantar la vista de su libro. Le resultaba gracioso que, aunque él estaba allí y hablaban todo el tiempo, todavía leía un libro durante su tiempo juntos.

"Bueno, ¿dónde me permitirías conocerte?" preguntó. "Sé que te afectan los lugares públicos y quiero que te sientas cómoda".

"Debo advertirles que no hay muchos lugares en los que me sienta cómodo", dijo Rachel. "Solo mi salón, el café y mi casa".

"Bueno, supongo que eso nos deja con el café o tu casa", dijo Gar. "Entonces, supongo que es el café. ¿Suena bien?"

"No, me he cansado un poco del café", dijo Rachel.

"¿Te has cansado de algo?" Él rió. "Vienes aquí casi todos los días, lees un libro todos los días y tomas refrescos todos los días. Nunca vas al café. ¿Cómo puedes aburrirte?"

"Digamos que cada vez que voy allí últimamente me han bombardeado unos curiosos que no hacen más que mirar y susurrar sobre mí", dijo Rachel. "Creo que se supo que voy".

"Genial, eso apesta", dijo Gar. "¿Entonces solo puedes venir aquí o estar en casa? ¿No te sientes prisionero?"

Rachel guardó silencio por un momento y luego dijo: "A veces, sí. Pero también me siento cómoda".

"¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?" preguntó Gar. "No creo que sea justo que debido a lo que algunos idiotas hicieron no puedas salir y ser una persona normal".

"No creo que sea justo tampoco", dijo Rachel. "Pero esta es la vida a la que estoy acostumbrada. No creo que pueda ser más feliz de otra manera".

"Bueno, tal vez pueda cambiar de opinión", dijo Gar. "Si me dejas, por supuesto".

"Ya veremos", dijo Rachel, mirando por encima de su libro por un momento.

"Entonces, supongo que no podemos vernos en ningún otro lado", suspiró Gar. "Oh, bueno, me gusta el salón de todos modos. Definitivamente diferente de lo que he estado acostumbrado. Pero no me importa salir de mi zona de confort para ti".

Rachel levantó la vista de su libro y sus ojos se encontraron. No estaba segura de por qué, pero siempre que lo miraban directamente a los ojos, sentía como si todo su cuerpo se estuviera llenando de un calor radiante. Ningún hombre había tenido tal afecto en ella. Y por mucho que la asustara, secretamente también la intrigaba.

Ella apartó sus ojos de los suyos y volvió a mirar su libro, esperando que no pudiera ver el rubor en sus mejillas. "Bueno, supongo que podría permitirte venir a mi casa", dijo, tratando de ocultar lo nerviosa que estaba por ofrecer esto.

Gar hizo lo posible por no dejar caer la boca al decir esto. "¿Tú ... lo dices en serio?" preguntó. "¿Me dejarías ir a tu casa?"

"Creo que ya te has ganado mi confianza", dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa. "Entonces ... ¿quieres? ¿Ven a mi casa?"

"Yo ... realmente me gustaría eso", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Pero, solo si realmente te sientes cómodo conmigo viniendo".

Rachel se mordió el labio por un momento y luego dijo: "Sí".

El resto de la tarde pasó volando, sin preocuparse realmente por lo que sucedió después. Intercambiaron números y decidieron que Gar vendría a su casa ese sábado a las seis donde cenarían juntos ... como amigos, por supuesto. Pero, amigos o no, ¡este fue un gran paso!

Y ahora había llegado el sábado y el tiempo se estaba acabando. Gar estaba conduciendo en su automóvil, tratando de encontrar su dirección. Mientras conducía por la calle, las cuales parecían hacerse cada vez más grandes, elegantes y lujosas. Sabía que ella era millonaria, pero por alguna razón no había pensado en ella viviendo en una casa grande. El dinero realmente no era importante para él, por lo que todavía era ingenuo sobre cómo vivirían las personas con dinero.

Finalmente, encontró la dirección correcta y miró hacia la casa. Sus ojos se abrieron y su mandíbula cayó. No era una casa en absoluto. ¡Era una mansión total! Incluso había una puerta a la entrada de la entrada y un guardia sentado detrás de ella en una pequeña cabaña. Se detuvo en la puerta y pulsó un botón de intercomunicador.

"¿Puedo ayudarlo?" preguntó la voz de un hombre corpulento.

"Sí, um, estoy aquí para ver a Rachel", dijo Gar, nervioso.

"¿Puede darme su nombre?" preguntó.

"Gar Logan", respondió.

"Gracias", dijo el guardia. Momentos después, las puertas comenzaron a abrirse y Gar pudo detenerse. Vio al guardia y lo saludó con la mano, y el guardia lo miró con expresión seria.

Rápidamente se aceleró y condujo por el largo camino de entrada tan rápido como pudo.

Llegó a la mansión y estacionó justo afuera, sin saber muy bien dónde colocar su auto. Pensó que podría moverlo si estuviera en un lugar equivocado. Se dirigió hacia la gran puerta y tocó el timbre. Mientras esperaba lo que supuso que sería un mayordomo para abrir la puerta, se aseguró de que su ropa se viera bien y de que no oliera mal. Era conocido por suda profusamente cuando estaba nervioso.

La puerta se abrió y él se sorprendió al verla de pie en el otro lado, no un mayordomo. "Hola", dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y se hizo a un lado. "Ven."

Entró y no pudo evitar mirar asombrado. Todo era tan brillante y limpio; casi se sentía como si estuviera en un museo. Vio la gran escalera y se preguntó si esa era la escalera por donde se abia caído cuando ocurrió el tiroteo.

"Vaya, buen lugar el que tienes aquí", dijo, tratando de ocultar lo abrumado que estaba.

"Gracias", dijo Rachel mientras cerraba la puerta. "Sé que es un poco demasiado grande, pero me gusta".

"Bueno, ciertamente eres tú", se rió. "Aquí está tan limpio. Ni siquiera puedo mantener mi habitación limpia. ¿Cuántas mujeres de limpieza tienes?"

"Ninguna", dijo Rachel. "Limpio mi propio hogar. No necesito ayuda. La única persona que empleo aquí es mi guardia, Sam".

"Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso?" preguntó Gar. "¿Por qué necesitas un guardia?"

"Gar, soy la hija de un mafioso muerto, pero aún odiado", dijo Rachel. "Y la viuda de un mafioso muerto, pero aún odiado. Necesito protección".

"Ah, eso es correcto", dijo Gar. "Me olvidé de eso".

Luego escuchó algo que lo confundió, lo sorprendió y lo llenó de alegría. La escuchó reír e incluso carcajearse. Él la miró y vio que tenía una sonrisa desconcertada en su rostro.

"¿Te estás riendo?" preguntó.

"Lo siento, no pude contenerlo", dijo, calmándose. "Es solo, nunca pensé que conocería a alguien a quien no le importara mi pasado o quien soy. Realmente tienes mente de teflón Gar. Realmente la tienes".

Gar sonrió ampliamente; nunca se había sentido tan feliz antes. "Bueno, me alegra saber eso", dijo. "Gracias."

"No, gracias", dijo sonriendo aun suavemente. "Ahora, vamos, la cena estará lista pronto. Pero debo advertirle que no soy muy buena cocinera".

"Oye, es un poco difícil arruinar la cocina vegetariana", se rió entre dientes. "Uh, sabías que soy vegetariano, ¿verdad?"

Rachel lo miró por un momento y luego dijo: "No, nunca lo mencionaste antes. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Oh, eh, ¿pensé que sí?" dijo Gar. "Siempre les digo a todos que soy vegetariano. Mierda, apuesto a que arruiné nuestra cena, ¿no?"

"Sí, pero también tengo una hermosa selección de números para los lugares que ofrecen comida", Rachel suspiró y entró en su cocina. Ella abrió un cajón y sacó una sección amarilla. Ella lo abrió y lo empujó hacia él. "Elige algo".

Gar lo miró y dijo: "¿Qué tal si compramos una pizza? Te gusta la pizza, ¿verdad?"

"Curiosamente, sí", dijo Rachel.

"Increíble, ¡entonces vamos a conseguir pizza!" dijo Gar, buscando el número de teléfono de una pizzería en su pequeño libro de entregas. Pero fue detenido cuando Rachel le tendió el teléfono.

"Aquí, solo presiona el botón de estrella y luego tres", dijo Rachel.

"¿Tienes a la pizzería en la marcación rápida?" Él rió.

"¿A si qué?" ella dijo, creciendo un poco agitada. Sabía que era porque se sentía avergonzada.

"Nada, solo creo que es increíble, eso es todo", dijo y presionó los botones. "¿Qué tipo de pizza te gusta?"

"Queso", dijo Rachel. Mientras les ordenaba una pizza, Rachel agarró la cena que había estado preparando y comenzó a tirárla. De todos modos, se quemó, así que se alegró de no tener que servirlo. No estaba segura de por qué le importaba si le gustaba su cocina o no, pero por alguna extraña razón ... lo hizo.

"Oye, ¿quisiera pedir una pizza grande?" Gar ordenó. "Medio queso y medio vegetal ... Espera, ¿no necesitas la dirección? ... Oh, está bien ... Sí, gracias, adiós. Bien, dijeron

estarían aquí en media hora. Bastante raro ellos conocen tu dirección ".

"Digamos que ordeno a menudo y ya conocen mi dirección", dijo Rachel.

"Guau, realmente debes ser un mal cocinero", se rió.

"Digamos que estoy muy cerca de contratar un chef", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, espero que el repartidor de pizza pase a tu guardia", dijo Gar.

"No te preocupes, él lo sabe", dijo Rachel. "Ese teléfono está intervenido para que pueda escucharlo".

"¿Quieres decir ... Sam el guardia acaba de escucharme pedir una pizza?" preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Rachel.

"Whoa, espeluznante", se estremeció.

Rachel negó con la cabeza y otro teléfono sonó. "Disculpe", dijo y fue al teléfono. Gar vio que había cuatro teléfonos alineados en el mostrador. Supuso que todos debían tener un uso específico. Ella respondió, suspiró y se volvió hacia Gar. "Lo siento, tengo que tomar esto. Puedes mirar a tu alrededor si quieres. Puede pasar un rato hasta que termine", dijo.

"Está bien, ¿hay algo mal?" preguntó.

"No", dijo Rachel. "Solo tengo algo que hacer con respecto a The Gem. Pensé que podría esperar hasta mañana, pero están exigiendo que tome decisiones ahora. Realmente lo siento".

"Oye, no te preocupes por eso", dijo Gar, casualmente. "Además, quería escabullirme y mirar alrededor de este lugar". Él frotó sus manos malvadamente.

"Diviértete", dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Solo sé respetuoso de mis posesiones".

"Lo haré", dijo con una sonrisa y se fue a la mansión a mirar alrededor.

Rachel no estaba segura de quién era en ese momento. Acababa de dejar en libertad a un hombre al que solo conocía desde hacía dos meses. Ella realmente esperaba que esta no fuera una mala decisión de su parte. El hecho de que no muchas de sus decisiones en la vida habían sido buenas en realidad no la hacía sentir mejor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	8. Ligados para siempre

**Capítulo 8: Ligados para siempre**

Gar estaba pasando un buen rato mirando la mansión de Rachel. Encontró varios salones y habitaciones llenas de antigüedades que sabía que valían más que todo, Encontró una biblioteca gigante que era más grande que todo su apartamento. Y justo cuando pensaba que no encontraría ninguno, encontró un sistema de entretenimiento que habría puesto a Vic de rodillas. ¡Y ese era solo el primer piso!

Subió por la gran escalera y comenzó su recorrido por el piso de arriba. Encontró una habitación muy fresca, llena de viejas espadas y armas. La curiosidad se apoderó de él, tomo una espada y comenzó a blandirla. Por supuesto, accidentalmente golpeó una vitrina y casi la rompe. Bajó rápidamente la espada y salió de allí.

Encontró muchas habitaciones y dudaba que alguna vez las hubieran usado o que alguna vez las usarían. Supuso que un día terminaría convirtiendo cada una en una biblioteca iba a quedarse sin espacio en la biblioteca que tenía. No es que tuviera nada en contra de las bibliotecas, pero deseaba que pudiera llenar sus habitaciones con más amigos que libros.

Mientras caminaba por el segundo piso, notó lo silencioso que era. Ni siquiera podía oírla hablar en la cocina desde donde estaba. No había música, ni sonidos de la casa, ni siquiera el sonido del sistema de tuberías. Estaba terriblemente silencioso. Odiaba cuando estaba tan tranquilo.

Finalmente, después de mirar alrededor del segundo piso durante diez minutos, encontró su habitación. Definitivamente fue el dormitorio principal; ¡era enorme! Vio una cama King size con un edredón azul profundo. Toda la habitación era de colores oscuros. O tal vez solo parecía así porque sus cortinas estaban corridas.

Caminó alrededor de su habitación y vio que estaba muy espaciosa. Todo estaba muy ordenado, limpio y organizado. Tenía ganas de quedarse dormido solo mirando a su alrededor, vio su oficina y su interés alcanzó su punto máximo. Se acercó y vio una fotografía de tamaño decente y enmarcada. Fue la foto de la boda de Rachel. Y al lado había un gran anillo de compromiso hecho de tres diamantes y una alianza.

Tomó la fotografía y la miró bien. Ella se veía hermosa, no feliz, pero hermosa. Y finalmente vio a Malchior. Parecía bastante presumido con su brazo envuelta en Rachel. "Idiota" dijo Gar. Tenía el pelo rubio que era tan ligero que casi parecía blanco. Sus ojos eran de un azul fuerte y de todas sus características destacaba más sus ojos. A pesar de que ya estaba muerto, Gar quería matarlo.

Decidió que debería irse antes de que Rachel lo encontrara. Encontró algunas habitaciones más al azar que no estaba seguro de cuáles eran sus propósitos antes de encontrar otras habitaciones que llamaron su atención. Fue una guardería.

Era casi del mismo tamaño que el dormitorio principal. Estaba perfectamente configurado y de todas las habitaciones que había visto hasta ahora tenía más color y vida. Había una mecedora, una pequeña mesa para actividades, animales de peluche, básicamente todo lo que se necesita para un niño pequeño. La alfombra tenía escenas pequeñas de rimas infantiles y las cortinas lucían varios animales bebés jugando. Era brillante, era alegre, estaba ... lleno de vida.

Realmente no había pensado en el hecho de que en un momento Rachel había estado embarazada. Ella simplemente no parecía el tipo de madre. Pero alguien debe haber invertido tiempo en esa habitación y de alguna manera dudaba que su esposo lo hubiera hecho. Ella debe haber estado entusiasmada con el bebé; ¿Por qué otra cosa pondrían tanto amor en esta habitación?

Luego se sintió muy triste por ella. Sabía que ella tenía sus problemas, pero lo había olvidado todo. "Todo lo que importa es el aquí y ahora", fue lo que siempre dijo. Pero la verdad es que solo llegas a dónde estás en la vida al venir de otros lugares primero. Rachel estaba donde estaba ahora debido a eventos horribles y traumatizantes en su vida. Ella era muy joven para ser viuda y había perdido un hijo. Él esperaba que él pudiera traer un poco de felicidad a su vida. Ella seguramente trajo felicidad a la suya.

"¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?" preguntó Rachel.

Él se giró y vio que ella estaba de pie justo afuera de la puerta de la guardería. "Oh, eh, solo miro alrededor", dijo.

"Bueno, sal," dijo Rachel.

Gar salió de la habitación y vio como Rachel cerraba rápidamente la puerta de la habitación infantil. No pudo evitar ver la expresión de dolor en sus ojos.

"Lo siento, no sabía que estaba fuera de los límites", dijo, esperando que ella no estuviera demasiado molesta.

"No está fuera de límites", dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar por el pasillo, con Gar siguiéndola. "La pizza está aquí".

"Oh", dijo Gar. "es muy bueno."

"¿Qué es bueno?" preguntó Rachel.

"La guardería", dijo Gar.

"Oh", dijo Rachel, con un tono extraño en su voz. "Es solo una habitación".

"Sí, pero me gustaría haber tenido una habitación igual de genial cuando era bebé", dijo Gar.

"¿Por qué? No lo recordarías de todos modos", dijo Rachel.

"No lo sabes", dijo Gar. "soy muy bueno recordando".

"Lo que sea", dijo Rachel.

Se hizo muy silencioso entre ellos mientras continuaban su caminata. Gar sabía que debía haber tocado algo cuando mencionó la guardería. Permanecieron en silencio mientras bajan las escaleras hacia la pizza que estaba esperando en la mesa de la cocina. Una vez allí, ambos se sentaron y se sirvieron pizza.

"Mmm, ¡esta es la mejor pizza que he probado!" dijo Gar mientras tomaba otro bocado.

"Lo sé", dijo Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa mientras comía su propia porción con un cuchillo y un tenedor.

"Oye, gracias de nuevo por dejarme venir", dijo Gar. "Sé que debe haberte tomado mucha confianza. Y prometo que haré todo lo posible para mantener tu confianza".

"Gracias", dijo Rachel. "Y, sí, se necesite de mucha confianza. De hecho, todavía me está tomando mucha confianza. No he tenido a nadie en mi casa en ... mucho tiempo".

"Bueno, me alegro de ser el primero", dijo con una sonrisa.

Rachel le dio una pequeña sonrisa y luego miró hacia otro lado, incómoda. "Gar, creo que hay algo que necesito aclarar", dijo.

"¿Qué?" preguntó.

"Solo quiero asegurarme de que sepas que no estoy buscando una relación", dijo Rachel. "Y lo que quiero decir con eso es una relación romántica".

"Oye, no te empujaré a algo para lo que no estés preparado", dijo. "Has pasado por mucho y ..."

"No, no entiendes", suspiró Rachel. "No puedo estar en un romance con nadie, ni ahora ni nunca".

"¿Que porque no?" preguntó.

"Porque soy viuda", dijo Rachel. "Y cuando me casé con mi marido, juré no volver a ver a todos los demás hombres".

"Sí, pero ¿no es solo hasta que 'la muerte nos separe'?" preguntó Gar. "¡Está muerto, estás dividido, eres libre!"

"Nunca dijimos 'hasta que la muerte nos separe'", dijo Rachel. "Debido a la línea de negocio en la que se encontraba Malchior, sabía que en algún momento probablemente lo matarían por eso se aseguró de que cuando nos casáramos nunca me volvería a casar después de su muerte. Estamos unidos en esta vida y el siguiente."

"Bueno, quizás no puedas casarte, pero puedes salir, ¿no?" dijo Gar.

"No puedo", dijo Rachel, mirando hacia abajo. "Tengo que permanecer fiel a mi esposo".

"¡Pero está muerto!" dijo Gar. "¿Y no recuerdas lo que te hizo? ¡Vendió a tu papá!"

"No te atrevas a sermonearme sobre lo que he experimentado", le espetó con enojo. "Sé muy bien lo que hizo. Sé muy bien que solo se casó conmigo porque sabía que sería la manera de acercarse a mi padre. Sé muy bien que nunca me amó y que solo me usó El hecho es que por horrible que fuera ese bastardo, soy una persona que cumple su palabra a si tuviera que romper mis votos, entonces no sería mejor que él ".

"¡Rachel, eso es una locura!" dijo Gar. "¿Qué pasa si encuentras a la única persona con la que se supone que estarás por el resto de tu vida? ¿Qué vas a hacer entonces? ¿Realmente vas a renunciar la oportunidad ser feliz solo por los estúpidos votos que le hiciste a un imbécil?"

"Me rendí sobre encontrar a mi hombre correcto hace mucho tiempo", dijo Rachel. "Él no existe. Y honrando mis votos, los mantengo lejos de mí. Además, no muchos hombres encuentran atractiva a una mujer que es viuda. Y aquellos a quienes les parezco atractiva yo prefiero no conocer".

"Rachel ... no puedes dejar que los errores y los malos momentos del pasado te impidan disfrutar de tu futuro", dijo Gar. "Sé que Malchior te lastimó, puedo ver eso. Pero solo porque lo hizo no significa que otro hombre hará lo mismo".

"¿Y quién eres tú para decirme estas cosas?" ella estalló de nuevo.

Gar suspiró y dijo: "Bueno ... ya pasé por lo que has pasado. Tuve novia que me usó".

Raven pareció suavizarse un poco al escuchar esto. "¿Lo hiciste?" ella preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Gar. "Nos conocimos en mi primer año en la universidad. su nombre era Tara y fue como cuando nos encontramos, que hicimos clic. Salimos durante tres años y estuve totalmente decidido a casarme con ella tan pronto como nos graduáramos. Y luego ... descubrí que ella estaba robando mi trabajo y entregando mis papeles como la suyos la escuela no lo descubrió hasta nuestro tercer año y lo hizo ver como si la victima de todo eso fuera ella. en realidad, me echaron fuera de la escuela. Me tomó unos meses obtener pruebas suficientes para demostrar que había hecho todo el trabajo y que era ella quien estaba engañándolos. Todo el asunto fue un desastre y mientras tanto estaba furioso y desconsolado. Me di cuenta de que en realidad nunca me había gustado, le había gustado mi trabajo ".

Rachel escuchó atentamente mientras le contaba su historia. Podía ver el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo recordó, así como un poco de enojo. Y era como lo que ella había pasado. habían sido traicionados y los dos habían sido heridos.

"De todos modos, sé que no es exactamente como lo que pasaste ni nada", dijo humildemente. "Pero, es un poco similar".

"Lo siento", dijo Rachel.

"¿Huh?" preguntó Gar, tomado por sorpresa.

"Lo siento por cómo actué", dijo Rachel. "Arrogantemente pensé que tal cosa solo me había sucedido. Parece que tenemos un poco en común, ¿no?"

"Sí, lo hacemos", dijo Gar con una pequeña sonrisa. "Pero, el punto que estoy tratando de decir es que, aunque a veces suceden cosas malas, tenemos que seguir adelante. Todo lo importa es el aquí y ahora, ese es mi lema. Tara me lastimó, rompió mi corazón y me hizo sentir que el amor realmente no existe. Que ninguna mujer realmente me amaría, simplemente me usarían. Pero luego me di cuenta de que, debido a que no me amaba, nuestra relación realmente nunca iba a funcionar. Que mi señorita esta todavía afuera, esperándome. Y no voy a dejar que alguien como Tara arruine mi oportunidad de ser feliz ".

"Pero no te casaste con ella", dijo Rachel, mirando hacia abajo.

"No, no lo hice", dijo Gar. "¿Pero puedo dejar esto ahí? Si Malchior realmente te amara, siempre querría que fueras feliz. Y que él te prohíba nunca volver a encontrar el amor como persona, entonces es realmente egoísta. No creo que él te amaba, y si lo hacía, seguro que se amaba a sí mismo aún más ".

"Sé que no me amaba", dijo Rachel. "Pero el hecho es que mis votos ..."

"Rae, siempre he creído que el matrimonio es más que solo dos personas legalmente vinculadas entre sí", dijo Gar. "Creo que el matrimonio solo cuenta cuando dos personas se respetan y se aman más de lo que se quieren. En mi mente, ya estaba casado con Tara, si no legalmente, pero cuando descubrí lo que ella me había hecho y que ella no me amaba, sabía que nuestro "matrimonio" había terminado. Pero eso es exactamente lo que creo ".

Rachel lo miró por un momento. "¿Acabas de llamarme Rae?" ella preguntó.

Gar le devolvió la mirada. "¿Acabo de volcarte mi corazón y mi mente y estás atrapado en el hecho de que podría haberte llamado Rae?" preguntó.

"No podías 'perder la oportunidad', lo hiciste", dijo Rachel.

"¿Y?" dijo Gar. "¿Hay algún problema conmigo dándote un apodo?"

"Bueno, yo, eh", tartamudeó. "He ... nunca antes había tenido un sobrenombre".

"Entonces, ¿está bien?" preguntó.

"Yo ... no sé", dijo Rachel. "Nadie ha llegado ... lo suficientemente cerca de mí o se ha sentido lo suficientemente cómodo conmigo para darme un apodo. Esta es realmente la primera vez para mí. Creo que realmente somos verdaderos amigos".

"Por supuesto que sí, Rae", dijo, con una sonrisa. "Tú mismo lo dijiste".

Rachel le devolvió la sonrisa y dijo: "Entonces, Gar, ¿qué deberíamos hacer ahora?"

"Hmm", pensó. "¿Tienes algún juego de mesa?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUAR….**


	9. Un juego y despedidas

**Capítulo 9: Un juego y despedidas**

"¿Cuál es el objetivo de este juego?" preguntó Rachel quien se estaba frustrando bastante.

"Creo que el objetivo de cualquier juego es divertirse", dijo Gar con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, ciertamente no me estoy divirtiendo", dijo Rachel.

"Solo tira los dados, eres una mala perdedora", se rió entre dientes.

Rachel gruñó y rodó los dados sobre el tablero de Monopoly. Ella movió su pequeña pieza, el dedal, alrededor del tablero. Y, por quinta vez esa noche, la enviaron a la cárcel.

"Maldita sea", refunfuñó y puso su pieza en la cárcel.

"No puedo creer que hayas tenido este juego y nunca lo has jugado", dijo Gar mientras tiraba los dados.

"Lo compré para mi hijo", dijo Rachel. "Parecía un buen juego educativo relacionado con el dinero y la propiedad. Pero me condenaría si alguno de mis descendientes alguna vez juega este infernal juego".

"Vamos, solo dices eso porque estás perdiendo", dijo Gar mientras compraba otra propiedad.

"No, lo digo porque es verdad", dijo Rachel.

"Lo que sea", se rió entre dientes. "Entonces, ¿vas a intentar tirar dobles o pagar la multa?"

"Pagaré muy bien", dijo, tirando el dinero al centro del tablero. "¿Cuánto tiempo tardará este juego? Ya hemos jugado una hora y media en eso".

"Bueno, el juego más corto que he jugado duro alrededor de tres horas y media", dijo Gar.

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Rachel. "¡No quiero quedarme estancado jugando este maldito juego por otras dos horas!"

"Relájate, Rae," se rió. "No tenemos que terminarlo, ya sabes. Podemos parar en cualquier momento que queramos. Por supuesto, eso significará que perderás y yo ganaré automáticamente".

"¿entonces si te retiraras yo ganaría?" preguntó Rachel. "sí, tu ganarías entonces".

"Sí, como que voy a renunciar", se rió. "¡Esta es la primera vez en mi vida que estoy ganando en un juego de mesa!"

"¿Entonces, no importa porque igual voy a perder?" preguntó Rachel.

"Básicamente", dijo engreído. "Puedes renunciar ahora y irte a la cama a tiempo o podemos seguir jugando hasta que pierdas oficialmente".

"Realmente te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad?" dijo Rachel.

"Será mejor que lo creas", dijo, con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco también. Nunca en su vida alguien la había tratado como si fuera una persona normal. Incluso cuando era pequeña, todos la temían porque sabían quién era su padre. Ella nunca pudo pasar el rato con otros niños y jugar. Ella fue entrenada para ser una pequeña adulta; madura y puntual. Esto era nuevo para ella. Y no pudo decir que le gustara.

"¡Oye, tienes estacionamiento gratis!" dijo Gar.

"¿Qué significa eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Significa que obtienes todo el dinero en el medio del tablero", dijo, y le entregó todo el dinero.

"Espera un segundo, ¿quieres decir que algo bueno realmente sucedió?" ella preguntó, un poco confundida.

"Eso es correcto", dijo Gar. "¿Ves? Es divertido cuando estás bien, ¿eh?"

"Supongo", dijo Rachel mientras contaba cuidadosamente su dinero y los ponía en sus pequeños montones organizados. "Pero todavía no veo cómo se puede disfrutar en este juego".

"Está bien, no más monopolio para Rae", se rió entre dientes. "¿Quieres renunciar?"

"Solo si dices que estás perdiendo", dijo Rachel.

"Oh, sí, como si fuera a suceder", dijo Gar, sarcásticamente. "No estoy perdiendo durante mi mejor juego de todos los tiempos. A menos que seas una mala perdedora"

lanzó una mirada astuta que la hizo gruñirle.

"No soy una mala perdedora", dijo Rachel.

"Entonces renuncia", dijo.

"Dejas de molestar", dijo ella.

"No va a suceder", dijo.

"Bueno, yo tampoco voy a renunciar", dijo tercamente Rachel.

"Bien, pero también debo hacerte saber que el juego más largo de Monopoly que he jugado duró diez horas", dijo Gar. "Sin descansos. Y éramos solo tres de nosotros jugando"

Rachel palideció, aunque era difícil darse cuenta gracias a su piel clara. "¿En serio?" ella preguntó.

"¿Estos labios mienten?" preguntó, señalando su boca. "Vamos, ahora, Rae. Solo pierde, no hay vergüenza en eso".

"No me importa si hay vergüenza o no", dijo bruscamente, sintiendo que estaba siendo acorralada. "Creo que deberías ser el caballero y gentilmente abandonar el juego".

"¿Y quién dijo que era un caballero?" Él rió.

"Esperaba que lo fueras, pero está bastante claro que no lo eres", dijo Rachel. "Lástima, la idea de que seas un caballero era bastante intrigante. Pero, bueno. Si no lo eres, entenderé supongo que voy a apartar esos pensamientos de mi mente".

"¿Pensamientos? ¿espera un segundo, qué pensamientos?" preguntó él, cada vez más interesado en lo que estaba diciendo. "¿Quieres decir, como, pensamientos de nosotros tal vez, sabes, convertirse en más que ... ¿amigos?"

"No lo sé", dijo Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero ... tal vez si pierdes el juego te lo diré".

"¿Decirme que?" preguntó, su corazón acelerado.

"Si los pensamientos eran sobre nuestra amistad floreciendo en algo más o no", dijo ella, con ojos astutos mirándolo.

"¿Hablas ... hablas en serio?" preguntó.

"Pierde y lo descubrirás", dijo.

Ahora tuvo una decisión bastante difícil de tomar. Podía perder y descubrir que Rachel quería ser más que amigos, o podía perder y descubrir que no lo hizo. O no podía perder su primer juego de Monopoly, pero arriesgarse a que Rachel no lo quisiera como algo más que un amigo. O podría ganar y ella no sentiría nada diferente de él. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

Él suspiró y dijo: "Bien".

"¿Bien, ¿qué?" preguntó Rachel.

"Bien, yo pierdo", dijo. "Tú ganas."

"Gracias a Dios", dijo Rachel, arrojando su dedal a la caja y comenzando a limpiar. "No quiero volver a jugar esto. Prefiero leer un libro".

"¡Oye!" dijo Gar.

"¿Hey que?" ella preguntó mientras doblaba el tablero.

"No me dijiste de qué pensabas", dijo.

"¿Qué pensamientos?" ella preguntó, inocentemente.

"¡Los pensamientos que tenías en tu cabeza sobre nosotros!" él dijo.

"No sé de lo que estás hablando", dijo, sonriendo para sí misma mientras se ponía de pie y volvía a poner el juego en el armario. "Todo lo que sé es que acabo de ganar mi primer juego de mesa. Es cierto, se trata de estrategia".

Gar la miró sin comprender. "Entonces ... ¿dijiste todo eso solo para que me retirara?" preguntó.

"Funcionó, ¿no?" ella dijo.

Gar se quedó boquiabierto cuando la comprensión lo golpeó. Entonces comenzó a sonreír. "¿Por qué eres una brujita astuta?" Él rió. "¡No puedo creer que me hayas hecho eso!"

"Créelo, pomposo idiota", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Wow, nunca te tomé por el tipo de astuta controladora", dijo. "Seguro que estás llena de sorpresas. Pero tengo que decir que eso fue malo".

"Lo siento", dijo Rachel. "Realmente quería que ese juego terminara y no iba a poner mi orgullo en peligro".

"¡Ah, ja!" el exclamó. "¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que no querías renunciar porque te haría quedar mal!"

"Cree lo que quieras", se encogió de hombros. "El punto es que gané, perdiste, y tengo que hacerte parecer un tonto mientras lo hago".

"Impresionante, ¿por qué tienes que lastimarme?" preguntó. "¿Qué te he hecho yo alguna vez?"

"¿Aparte de interrumpir mi vida y hacerme replantear todos mis principios?" ella dijo. "No mucho."

"Vamos", se rió. "No he interrumpido tu vida".

"Oh, ciertamente lo hiciste, dijo. "Ahora vamos, es hora de que te vayas".

"¿Me estás echando?" dijo mientras la seguía hacia su puerta. "¡Pero pensé que nos estábamos divirtiendo!"

"estábamos", dijo Rachel. "Pero es mi hora de acostarme y has estado aquí durante horas. Te invité a cenar aquí, no a quedarte toda la noche".

Gar suspiró y dijo: "Bien, bien".

Rachel lo acompañó hasta la puerta y le entregó la pizza que quedaba, envuelta en una envoltura de plástico. Estaba feliz de llevárselo a casa; distraería a Vic para que pudiera ir a la cama sin ser molestado con preguntas sobre la noche. Llegaron a la puerta e hicieron una pausa.

"Bien, gracias por recibirme", dijo Gar con una sonrisa.

"Gracias por venir y probar que estoy equivocada", dijo Rachel.

"¿Demostrando que estás equivocada?" preguntó Gar.

"Sí", dijo Rachel, asintiendo. "Pensé que, si te dejaba en mi casa, podrías romper, robar algo o reírte de mí. Pero no lo hiciste. Gracias".

"Oye, no hay problema", dijo. "¿Realmente me veo como ese tipo de hombre?"

"Probablemente no, pero las decisiones de mi familia no son exactamente fenomenales", dijo Rachel. "Solía pensar que era bueno para leer a las personas, pero después ... bueno estaba muy nerviosa por tenerte en casa. Estoy muy contenta de que mis instintos estuvieran equivocados con tigo".

"Y, ¿qué dicen tus instintos sobre mí?" preguntó, curiosamente.

"Eso ... realmente eres tan amable y dulce como pareces ser", dijo, un pequeño rubor pintando sus mejillas.

Gar no pudo evitar la sensación de que sus mejillas también se sonrojaban, sin mencionar la sonrisa que no podía controlar. La vio morderse el labio avergonzada y mirar continuamente desde el suelo hasta sus ojos. Ella era tan linda. Sabía que esta era probablemente la primera vez que alguien había visto el lado lindo de Rachel Roth.

Y entonces sus ojos se conectaron y ella no apartó la mirada. Y él no podía apartar la mirada de ella. Sus pulsos comenzaron a correr, su piel hormigueaba de adrenalina y sus emocionados alientos se aceleró cuando sus ojos finalmente se apartaron el uno del otro y miraron a los labios del otro. El aire a su alrededor pareció contraerse, y unirlos más. Y luego, cuando estaba seguro de que ella no lo rechazaría, Gar tomó la iniciativa y tomó sus labios con los suyos.

La conexión de sus labios envió escalofríos de fuego a través de sus cuerpos. Él masajeó sus labios suaves y flexibles con los suyos para su total deleite. Rachel sintió como si ya estuviera conectada a su cuerpo mientras sus labios bailaban con los de ella. No pudo evitar notar la dulzura de sus besos, así como también la leve barba de su labio superior. Ella no había sido tocada durante tanto tiempo, ni siquiera había besado a nadie en mucho tiempo. Ella no pudo evitar derretirse.

Después de unos segundos de pura dicha, Gar soltó sus labios y se quedaron congelados por unos segundos más, sus labios ahora solo a milímetros de tocarse todavía. Lentamente se retiraron y sus ojos se encontraron nuevamente. Rachel finalmente sintió que volvía y sus inseguridades invadieron su mente una vez más. Miró nerviosamente a Gar a los ojos, solo lo vio mirarla dulcemente y luego sonrió.

"Te veré más tarde, Rae", dijo en voz baja y abrió la puerta, saliendo poco después.

Salió a su auto y entró tranquilamente. Lo encendió y una vez que su radio se encendió dejó escapar un grito de victoria y alegría. Hizo una pequeña cabriola en su asiento y luego comenzó a salir hacia su largo camino hasta la entrada. Había sido una muy buena noche.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	10. ¿Arrepentimiento?

**Capítulo 10: ¿Arrepentimiento?**

Vic sabía que algo había sucedido; aunque no fue muy difícil darse cuenta de eso. Gar había regresado a casa la noche anterior, sonriendo locamente y luciendo como si fuera a correr un maratón. Estaba a punto de preguntar qué había sucedido cuando le arrojo cuatro rebanadas de pizza, lo que rápidamente absorbió su atención. Más tarde maldijo la pizza por distraerlo.

Ahora estaba sentado en el departamento, esperando que Gar volviera a casa del zoológico. No, no era que no tuviera una vida. Estaba emocionado de que Gar finalmente hubiera echo algún movimiento. Por no mencionar el hecho de que su mejor amigo podría estar enamorando a la viuda Malchior. Esto fue mucho mejor que cualquier telenovela ... no es que alguna vez las haya visto ... afirmó.

Finalmente, el pomo de la puerta giró y la puerta se abrió, revelando a un cansado, pero aún feliz, Gar. Vic se puso de pie en un instante. Gar no se sorprendió demasiado al verlo de pie esperándolo que volviera a casa.

"¡Está bien, dilo!" él dijo.

"¿Decir qué?" dijo Gar, inocentemente.

"¿Qué paso anoche?" preguntó Vic. "¿Qué hicieron ustedes dos? ¿Realmente fueron a su casa?"

"Oh, sí, fui a su casa", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Y, amigo, ¡ella vive en una mansión!"

"Pude haber descubierto eso", dijo Vic, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Entonces, ¿qué hicieron?"

"Ella preparó la cena, pero no pudimos comerla porque ella no sabía que yo era vegetariano, así que pedimos una pizza", dijo Gar. "Luego jugamos al Monopoly y luego regrese a casa".

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó, no muy impresionado.

"Pude husmear un poco en su casa", dijo Gar. "¡Tiene más habitaciones que hábitats en el zoológico! Hubieras llorado si hubieras visto su cine en casa. ¡Ni siquiera creo que vea televisión y este sistema tiene que valer al menos diez mil!". , por supuesto, ella tiene una gran biblioteca ".

"Guau, ¿ella también te hizo un recorrido?" preguntó Vic.

"No, ella me dejó pasear mientras ella se ocupaba de algunos asuntos", dijo Gar. "¡Vi su dormitorio y todo! Sin mencionar una foto de ella y Malchior de su boda. Solo por la foto, podía decir que era un idiota. No sé por qué quiere seguirle siendo fiel a él".

"¿Que dices ahora?" preguntó Vic.

"Oh, no lo creerías", dijo Gar. "Ella dice que, porque estaba casada, nunca podra estar con otro hombre. Le dije que eso era estúpido y eso me llevó a una conversación con ella durante una hora. Pero, creo que la romperé lentamente".

"¿De verdad? ¿Cómo te imaginas?" preguntó Vic.

"Bueno", dijo Gar, sonriendo con aire de suficiencia. "Le pude dar un beso de buenas noches ayer en la noche y ella no se opuso totalmente".

Vic lo miró por un momento, su mandíbula ligeramente abierta. Entonces, pareció estallar. "¡¿Qué? ¡¿Estas bromeando ?!" el exclamó. "¿La besaste? ¿Realmente la besaste? ¿Cómo fue?"

"¡Dios mío, mejor de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría ser!" dijo Gar, haciendo lo mejor para no chillar.

"No puedo creerlo", dijo Vic. "¡Quiero decir que realmente no puedo creerlo! ¡Besaste a Rachel Roth!"

"le di un beso del Rachel Roth," dijo Gar, con aire de suficiencia.

"Entonces, ¿cuándo la verás de nuevo?" preguntó Vic.

"No sé", dijo Gar. "Pensé que dejaría que me extrañe por el momento".

"Ooh, buena estrategia", dijo Vic. "Aunque, tal vez solo le estés dando el tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que fue un error dejar que la besaras".

"¿Por qué tienes que arruinar siempre mis buenos momentos en la vida?" preguntó Gar.

"Oye, solo te estoy advirtiendo", dijo Vic.

"Bueno, espero que estés equivocado y ella realmente me extrañe", dijo Gar. "Realmente quiero que esto funcione. Realmente me gusta, Vic. Quiero decir, no me he sentido así bueno ..."

"¿Tara?" dijo Vic.

Gar estuvo callado por un momento. "Sí", dijo. "Pero, aún más ahora. Quiero decir, creo que todo es real esta vez. Creo que a ella también le gusto".

"Bueno, espero que funcione, hombre", dijo Vic.

"Sí, yo también", dijo Gar con una sonrisa.

Y ahora tenía que evitar correr al salón para verla. Pero, Dios, él quería. No podía apartarla de su mente. Repitió el beso una y otra vez en su mente. Pero tampoco pudo sacarse de la mente las palabras de Vic. ¿Qué pasaría si ella se arrepintiera? ¿Qué iba a hacer si ella nunca más quisiera volver a verlo? ¿Qué pasaría si ella obtuviera una orden de restricción en su contra y sus conexiones con la mafia vinieran después por él y...

Decidió dejar de pensar negativamente. Había una buena posibilidad de que le gustara y que hubiera disfrutado el beso igual que él. Tal vez él realmente le había dicho que estaba bien olvidarse de Malchior y seguir con su vida amorosa. No solo eso, sino que estaba bien interactuar con la gente en general. Estaba tan recluida en su pequeño mundo de libros. Tenía que sacarla de eso.

Había estado nervioso todo el día, tratando de reprimir su necesidad de volver a verla. Estaba contento de que tuviera trabajo que hacer en el zoológico. Él solo dirigió algunos recorridos a la mitad del día, y la otra mitad del día estubo hablando con las personas a cargo. Les dio los planes que había pensado sobre cómo usar los $ 10 millones que Rachel había donado. Y todos quedaron impresionados. Les gustaban sus ideas y cuando escucharon que si necesitaban más dinero podría obtenerlo, aceptaron de todo corazón todo lo que él les ofreció.

"Chicos, no creo que mi vida haya sido tan buena", les dijo a sus mascotas mientras los alimentaba. "Por una vez, todo está mejorando".

Se quitó el uniforme y se puso ropa más cómoda. Miró el número de Rachel que estaba sentado en su escritorio. Oh, cómo quería llamarla. Escuchar su voz y saber lo que estaba pensando. Quería tocarla de nuevo, sentir su aliento en sus labios una vez más. Sus labios habían sido tan dulces, tan perfectos. Había besado a un par de chicas desde Tara, era, después de todo, humano ... y un chico. Pero solo era pura lujuria. En realidad, no significaban nada para él. Pero el que había compartido con Rachel estaba lleno de significados.

De repente, sus pensamientos se hicieron añicos cuando escuchó su teléfono celular sonar. Rápidamente lo agarró y respondió.

"¿Hola?" preguntó, sin reconocer el número que se mostraba en la pantalla.

"H-Hola, Gar", dijo una voz suave y vacilante.

"¿Rae?" preguntó, emocionado y curioso. "¿¡Hola! Qué tal?"

"Oh, eh ... nada", dijo ella. La línea quedó en silencio por unos momentos. "¿y Tú?"

"No hay mucho en este momento", dijo. "Hace un rato salí del trabajo y me relajaba, eso es todo".

"Espero no molestarte", dijo.

"Nah, no hago nada que valga la pena perturbar", se rió entre dientes. "Entonces ... ¿por qué llamaste?"

"Oh, bueno, eh", tartamudeó. Esto no se parecía a ella en absoluto. "Yo ... realmente no lo sé. Simplemente ... no importa. Lamento haberte molestado".

"¡Espere!" dijo rápidamente, antes de que ella pudiera colgar. "No vayas tan rápido. Solo podemos ... hablar, ¿sabes?"

"Yo ... supongo que podríamos", dijo Rachel. "Sin embargo, no estoy segura de qué podríamos hablar. Creo que hemos tocado todos los puntos".

"Bueno ... podríamos hablar de lo de anoche", dijo, nerviosamente.

"¿qué tal anoche?" ella preguntó, y él pudo escuchar el nerviosismo en su voz también.

"Bueno, lo pasé bien", dijo.

"Sí, lo hicimos", dijo.

"Y, uh, estaba preguntándome en qué pensabas ... el final", dijo.

"Oh" fue su respuesta. "Bueno ... yo ... eso es ... fue ... está bien ... supongo".

"Entonces, ¿no estás enojada conmigo por eso?" preguntó.

"¿Por qué estaría enojada?" ella preguntó.

"Bueno, después de todo lo que dijiste acerca de ser fiel a tu esposo y de cómo nunca estarías con otro hombre, te besé", dijo Gar. "Te obligué a ir en contra de tus principios. Tenía miedo de que me odiaras por eso".

"Gar ... sería muy difícil para mí odiarte en este momento", dijo Rachel. "Hace poco que te conozco y ya me has demostrado más compasión y amistad que nadie en toda mi vida me has hecho sentir cosas ... cosas que nunca pensé que sentiría ... que podría sentir. El odio es algo que no quiero sentir por ti ".

Gar casi se quedó sin palabras por sus palabras. Aquí él había pensado que lo odiaría por lo que había hecho. Pero no había ni un gramo de arrepentimiento en su voz. Parecía un poco confundida y abrumada por todo, pero no descontenta.

"Estoy muy contento de escuchar eso, Rae", dijo, haciendo todo lo posible para parecer algo normal y no vertiginoso. "Entonces, ¿quieres hacer algo mañana?"

"¿Como qué?" Rachel preguntó.

"No lo sé", dijo Gar. "¿Con qué te sentirías cómoda?"

"No con muchas cosas", dijo ella; una leve risa en su voz. Esa leve risa sonó como campanas en los oídos de Gar.

"Bueno, podríamos usar tu cine en casa que nunca usas", sugirió Gar.

"¿Cómo sabes que no lo he usado?" ella preguntó.

"Vamos, Rae", se rió.

"Está bien, no lo he usado antes", confesó. "Ni siquiera sé por qué Malchior compró esa maldita cosa. Él tampoco la usó nunca. Creo que fue solo para presumir. Muchas de las cosas que compró fueron solo para impresionar a la gente".

"Bueno, bien podríamos usarlo", dijo Gar. "¿Quieres ver una película?"

"Supongo", dijo Rachel. "Pero no he visto muchas películas. ¿Puedes elegir una para mirar?"

"Claro", dijo Gar. "¿Qué películas te gustan?"

"No lo sé", dijo Rachel. "Como dije, no he visto muchas".

"Bueno, ¿qué clase de libros te gustan?" preguntó.

"En realidad me gustan los libros de fantasía", dijo Rachel.

"Entonces traeré una película de fantasía", dijo Gar. "Y podemos pedir pizza de nuevo".

"Eso suena bien", dijo Rachel.

"Genial, es una cita", dijo. Tan pronto como las palabras salieron de sus labios, quiso llevárselas. ¡Maldita sea su boca!

"OO-Bien entonces", dijo Rachel, sonando un poco sorprendida.

"Espera un segundo", pensó. ¿Ella simplemente estuvo de acuerdo? ¿Esto realmente va a ser una ... cita? ¡Mierda, en realidad estamos teniendo una cita!

"Sí, eh, entonces te veré mañana", dijo, con el corazón acelerado por los pensamientos que acababan de atravesar su mente. "Iré a las siete, ¿suena bien?"

"Sí", dijo ella; su voz todavía un poco temblorosa. "Eso suena bien. Te veré luego".

"'okay, uh, adiós entonces", dijo.

"Adiós", dijo Rachel y la escuchó colgar su teléfono.

Apagó su teléfono celular y con calma lo volvió a colocar sobre su escritorio. Luego gritó con todos sus pulmones, "¡SÍ!"

El sonido de pesados pasos que iban de un extremo al otro del apartamento hizo eco en todo el edificio. Vic abrió la puerta de Gar, pareciendo sorprendido. "¿Qué? ¿Qué rayos eta pasando?"

"¡Amigo, tengo una cita!" dijo, agarrando a su mejor amigo por los hombros. "¡Ella estuvo de acuerdo y tendremos una cita mañana!"

"Espera un segundo, ¿tienes una cita con Rachel?" preguntó Vic.

"¡Sí!" dijo Gar, sacudiendo a Vic de un lado a otro. "No lo puedo creer. Hace una hora pensé que ella me odiaba y ahora sé que a ella realmente le gusto y estamos teniendo una cita oficial mañana. ¡Dios mío, que alguien me pellizque! ¡OW!" Gar agarró el brazo, que Vic había pellizcado muy fuerte. "¡Amigo, ahora voy a tener un moretón!"

"Bebé", dijo Vic, poniendo los ojos en blanco y dejando que Gar bailara en victoria.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	11. Una cena terrible

**Capítulo 11: Una cena terrible**

Había sido una gran noche. No, una noche increíble. Demonios, ¡la mejor maldita noche que alguna vez habían experimentado en toda su vida! Gar había traído algunas películas para los dos, pasaron horas viéndolas y comiendo pizza. Rachel se aseguró de decir varias veces que no veía cómo la gente podía preferir las películas a los libros, pero Gar la encontró bastante callada durante las películas. Sabía que ella no estaba lista para admitir que le gustaban, pero él sabía que a ella sí le gustaban. A veces, era mejor no decir las cosas.

Habían comenzado a sentarse a una distancia cómoda en su sofá. Pero, a medida que pasaba el tiempo, lentamente se fueron acercando el uno al otro. Pronto sus brazos se tocaron y los escalofríos los recorrieron a ambos. Entonces Gar hizo su movimiento patentado de estirar y bostezar y vacilantemente colocó su brazo alrededor de ella. ¡Y ella no hizo nada! Ella permitió que sucediera.

Y luego, de nuevo, al final de la noche, compartieron otro beso. Gar había sido un poco valiente esta vez, al igual que Rachel. Duró un poco más y fue un poco más apasionado, ayudó a fortalecer los sentimientos de afecto entre ellos. Y luego, cuando el beso terminó, Gar vio que Rachel se mordía el labio y trataba de reprimir una sonrisa dulce y avergonzada, Eso fue hace una semana. Durante la semana se habían visto dos veces más, las dos veces en el salón, y la última vez que él había preguntado y la habían convencido de cenar con sus amigos. Este fue un paso muy grande que ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de tomar, pero ella había estado de acuerdo. Ella lo intentaba, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

"¿Estás seguro de que me veo bien?" ella preguntó nerviosamente. Llevaba una falda negra hasta la rodilla con una camisa azul de manga corta. Pero ella estaba cubierta en su mayoría, en este momento, por un largo abrigo azul.

"Te miras bien", se rió.

"Simplemente no quiero que piensen que creo que soy mejor que ellos", dijo Rachel.

"Rae, no te preocupes", dijo, tomando su mano suavemente mientras caminaban hacia el restaurante. "Si me aceptaron, no tendrán ningún problema con tigo".

"Está bien, si tú lo dices", dijo Rachel, no muy tranquilo.

Los dos entraron al restaurante y vieron a Kori y Dick sentados y esperando en un banco. Los dos sonrieron al verlos y se levantaron.

"Hola chicos", dijo Gar.

"Hola Gar", dijo Dick, estrechándole la mano.

"¡Hola amigo Garfield!" dijo Kori, envolviendo sus manos alrededor de él.

"Uh, ella es Rachel", dijo Gar una vez que Kori lo liberó. Él envolvió su brazo suavemente alrededor de la cintura de Rachel, sonriendo. No era para demostrar que ella era suya; si no para darle su apoyo y hacerle saber que él estaba allí para ella. "Rachel, estos son Dick y Kori".

"E-Es un placer conocertlos", dijo Rachel, extendiendo su mano y haciendo todo lo posible para parecer cómoda con la situación.

"Y es un placer conocerte", dijo Kori, juntando la mano de Rachel con la de ella. "Estamos muy contentos de que pudieras unirte a nosotros". A Rachel realmente no le gustaba el tono de la voz de esta mujer joven. Sonaba como si ... se sintiera mal por ella. Como si, por debajo de sus palabras, realmente estuviera diciendo: "Pobrecita". A ella no le gustó.

"¿Dónde está Vic?" preguntó Gar.

"No lo sé", dijo Dick. "Probablemente solo llegara tarde".

"Genial", dijo Gar. "Estoy hambriento."

"Como lo estoy yo", dijo Kori de acuerdo. "¿Qué hay de ti, Rachel? ¿No tienes hambre también?"

"Oh, bueno, supongo que estoy un poco hambrienta", dijo Rachel, nunca fue muy buena en una charla trivial. "No me muero de hambre, sin embargo".

"Suerte", dijo Gar, sosteniendo su estómago.

Cinco minutos después llegó Vic, disculpándose y maldiciendo el tráfico de la ciudad. Esperaron unos minutos más y finalmente se abrió una mesa para ellos. Gar nunca había sentido a Rachel tan cerca de él antes; no es que él se estuviera quejando. Pero sabía que era porque estaba nerviosa y se sentía fuera de lugar.

Cuando llegaron a su mesa, Dick sacó la silla de Kori y Gar hizo lo mismo con Rachel. Vic se burló de ellos tirando de su asiento para nadie, luego se sentó como si fuera una dama y se metió dentro. Esto provocó una risita de Kori.

"Amigo, espero que traigan pan", dijo Gar, metiéndose la servilleta en el cuello de la camisa.

"Yo también", dijo Vic. "Estoy muerto de hambre".

"Pero no deben llenarse de pan", dijo Kori.

"No te molestes, Kor", dijo Dick. "Siempre se llenan de pan".

"Sí, pero luego tenemos que llevar nuestras comidas a casa y, ¡voalá !, tenemos el almuerzo para mañana", dijo Gar con una sonrisa.

"En serio, no vas a tomar pan para la cena, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"¡De ninguna manera!" dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Tienen las mejores ensaladas aqui".

"Sí, déjale a la mancha verde pedir una ensalada 'varonil'", dijo Vic, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"¿Mancha verde?" dijo Rachel.

"Sí, ese es nuestro apodo para él", dijo Vic con una sonrisa.

"Uno que no me gusta mucho", Gar gruñó.

"Oye, tú eres el que se pintó el pelo de verde", dijo Vic.

"Él tiene un punto", dijo Rachel.

"Lo que sea", dijo Gar, que se estaba poniendo un poco gruñón porque su nivel de azúcar en la sangre era muy bajo.

"Entonces, Rachel, ¿vas a hacerlo que cambie se color de pelo a uno más natural?" preguntó Vic.

"¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Bueno, pensamos que alguien de tu ... estatus no querría un novio con cabello verde", dijo Dick.

"n-novio?" dijo Rachel.

"Uh, ¿dónde está nuestra camarera?" dijo Gar en voz alta, mirando alrededor con pánico.

"Sí, Garfield es tu novio, ¿no es así?" preguntó Kori.

"Oh, bueno, um", tartamudeó Rachel, sonrojándose desde las mejillas hasta sobre su nariz.

"Oigan, ¿ven cómo lucen los menús?" dijo Gar, tratando de cambiar el tema.

"Creo que es genial que después de una relación tan trágica puedas encontrar amor en tu corazón para darle una oportunidad a Garfield", dijo Kori.

"¿Huh?" dijo Rachel, bastante nervioso.

"Sí, quiero decir, nunca pensamos que ibas a buscar a alguien como Gar", dijo Dick. "Demonios, no creo que alguna vez consideramos que cenaríamos contigo".

"¿Y solo por qué es eso?" preguntó Rachel.

"Vamos, niña", dijo Vic. "Eres como una celebridad y somos gente normal".

"¿Podemos traer pan aquí?" Gar llamó al camarero, esperando que alguno de lo oyera.

"Bueno, si hace la diferencia, no me siento como una celebridad", dijo Rachel.

"Sí, pero eso no significa que no seas uno", dijo Dick.

"Y estamos muy contentos de que estés aquí", dijo Kori con una sonrisa. "Has tenido una vida tan triste, es bueno que podamos mostrarte un buen momento".

"¿Podemos traer pan por aquí?" Gar gritó y golpeó la mesa, haciendo que todos en el restaurante pararan lo que estaban haciendo y lo miraran fijamente.

"Jesús, Gar, ¿estás hambriento?" preguntó Vic.

"Aquí lo tiene, señor", dijo una mesera que se había apurado tan rápido como pudo.

"Gracias", dijo Gar, sintiéndose muy avergonzado. Esta noche no estaba yendo muy bien.

Hicieron pedidos de bebidas. Rachel había empezado a mirar el mantel, contando los hilos individuales. Cualquier cosa para evitar el contacto visual con los demás y animarlos a hablar. Pero, se enteró, no necesitaban verla para hablar con ella.

"Entonces, Gar dice que vives en una mansión", dijo Vic.

"Supongo que podrías llamarlo así", dijo Rachel, modestamente.

"¿Cuantos cuartos?" Dick preguntó.

"Treinta y cuatro", dijo Rachel. "Aunque solo vivo en tres de ellos".

"Entonces, ¿por qué no te mudas a una casa más pequeña?" preguntó Vic. " los impuestos de esa casa deben ser homicidas".

Todo el mundo pareció ponerse tenso cuando Vic dijo esto y miraron a Raven para ver cuál sería su reacción. Rachel permaneció tranquilo y decidió ignorar la declaración, sabiendo que no había querido decir nada.

"En realidad, no son tan malos", dijo Rachel. "Lo más caro que tengo es la piscina y ..."

"Espera un segundo, ¿tienes una piscina?" preguntó Gar.

"Sí, ¿no la viste?" preguntó Rachel.

"¡No!" dijo Gar. "¡Genial! Oh, voy a nadar".

"Gar, ¿cómo puedes no ver algo como una piscina?" preguntó Vic.

"No sé", dijo Gar. "Pensé que había visto todo el lugar".

"Supongo que no", dijo Dick.

De repente, el aire no parecía tan espeso y todos se relajaron un poco. Cada uno ordenó sus comidas y la noche transcurrió un poco más tranquila. Rachel recibió numerosos elogios en el salón y cuánto les encantaba ir allí. Incluso les preguntó qué pensaban que podía hacer para mejorarlo y le dieron algunas ideas para elegir. Gar estaba muy aliviado.

"Entonces, Rachel, ¿cuántos libros has leído?" preguntó Dick.

"No estoy segura de saberlo", dijo Rachel. "Traté de contar cuántos leí al mes, pero he leído tantos que no podía recordar lo que leí ese mes o el anterior. Lo redondearé y diré mire que mil.

"Sí, eso suena bien", se rió entre dientes.

"Rachel, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntó Kori.

"Está bien", dijo Raven.

"¿Qué piensas del matrimonio?" preguntó Kori.

Gar casi se atragantó con su bebida y el aire se espesó de inmediato.

"P-¿Por qué lo preguntas?" preguntó Rachel, sin parecer cómodo.

"Oh, Richard y yo hemos estado hablando de tal vez casarnos algún día", dijo Kori. "Y dado que eres el único de nosotros que ha estado casado, pensé que podría preguntar te importa, ¿verdad? Solo estoy preguntando qué pensabas de estar casado, no sobre cómo terminó. ¡Oh! ¿Y qué hicieron? ¿y qué piensas de estar embarazada? Me gustaría tener un hijo después de casarnos, pero a Richard le gustaría que esperemos. Por favor, dile que es maravilloso tener un hijo. ¡Oh, lo siento! No quise decir bueno no quise decirlo así. ¡Por favor, perdón!

Ahora todos los ojos estaban puestos en Rachel otra vez. Sintió que su corazón comenzaba a acelerarse y que quería esconderse. Ella deseó tener el poder de la teletransportarse sabía que esto iba a suceder. Sabía que sacarían su pasado.

"Uh, Kori, solo discutimos sobre el matrimonio una vez", dijo Dick, tratando de arreglar la situación. Pero el daño fue hecho.

"Lo sé, pero-" comenzó Kori.

"Oye, ¿por qué no dejamos el tema?", Dijo Vic. "Es obvio que a Rachel no le gusta hablar de esto".

"No quise molestarte, Rachel", dijo Kori. "¡Por favor no envíes a los hombres de la mafia a por mí!"

"¡¿Disculpa?!" dijo Rachel, bastante sorprendido por esa declaración.

"¿No es eso lo que haces cuando estás molesta?" preguntó Kori. "Víctor, ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste que haría Rachel si se enfadara con nosotros?"

"Oh, así es como todos me ven, ¿verdad?" dijo Rachel. "El hecho de que mi padre y mi esposo estuvieran en la mafia debe significar que también lo estoy yo, ¿verdad?" Se puso el abrigo y se puso de pie. "Disculpe, voy a regresar a mi mansión para tener una reunión con mis sicarios mafiosos. Que tengan una buena noche". Y con eso ella salió furiosa del restaurante.

"Muchas gracias chicos", gruñó Gar mientras saltaba a perseguía.

Todo era tranquilo entre los tres que permanecieron en la mesa. "¿Fue algo que dije?" preguntó Kori.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	12. Quiero estar sola

**Capítulo 12: Quiero estar sola...**

Rachel estaba gruñendo mientras caminaba pisando fuerte por la calle. Sabía que la gente nunca la aceptaría y olvidaría su pasado. No fue justo; simplemente no fue justo. "¡Cuando ella escuchó a alguien gritar! Pero ella no estaba a punto de darse la vuelta.

Gar corrió tan rápido como pudo y la atrapó. "Rae, lo siento mucho", dijo Gar al alcanzarla.

"Vete", dijo fríamente.

"Vamos, estoy tan enojado como tú", dijo Gar. "Por favor, solo detente".

"No, me voy a casa", dijo y continuó su camino.

Gar rápidamente se puso delante de ella y la detuvo. "Está bien, te llevaré a casa", dijo. "No hay ninguna razón por la que deberías caminar todo el camino".

"Gar, solo quiero estar sola ahora mismo", dijo, mirando hacia un lado. Todavía tenía que mirarlo a los ojos.

"Lo sé, pero no quiero que estés sola en este momento", dijo Gar. "No quiero que te escondas como una tortuga en su caparazón solo por lo que dijeron algunas personas tontas"

"Esas 'personas idiotas' son tus amigos", dijo.

"¡Ja! Ya no", dijo Gar. "Nunca sería amigo de alguien que te haga enojar".

"No quiero que renuncies a tu amigo solo por mi culpa", dijo Rachel.

"¿Solo por tu culpa?" dijo Gar. " ¿enserio? ¡Rae, significa tanto para mí si alguien dice algo malo de ti!"

"¡Gar, solo detente!" dijo Rachel, bastante molesta ahora. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Quiero decir es demasiado para ti! ¡Solo me conoces desde hace dos meses!"

"¿Asi que?" dijo Gar. "Rae, solo porque me siento así por ti ahora no significa que no voy a sentir así por ti en un mes o un año. Dices que te he mostrado cosas que nadie te ha mostrado nunca antes como la compasión y amistad. ¡Bueno, también me has enseñado cosas! La primera vez que hablamos, viste a través de mi farsa y que realmente eres la primera persona que ha hecho eso, ¡Rae! ¿De verdad crees que ¿Me voy a quedar al margen mientras la gente te critica? Como dije, significas mucho para mí ".

Rachel finalmente no pudo soportarlo más y lo miró a los ojos. Ella odiaba sus ojos. Ella los odiaba porque los amaba. Podrían nivelarla sin ningún esfuerzo. De repente, se dio cuenta de que, mientras hablaba, él había cogido sus manos con las suyas y ahora las sostenía.

"Gar", dijo ella.

"¿Sí?" dijo Gar.

"Llévame a casa, por favor", dijo.

"Está bien", dijo y comenzó a llevarla de vuelta al auto, manteniendo una de sus manos unidas a la suya.

Mientras caminaban, Rachel sintió una extraña calma sobre ella. No pudo evitar mirar a Gar de manera diferente ahora. Él realmente se preocupaba por ella y estaba dispuesto a protegerla. Nadie había hecho eso antes. Le habían enseñado a cuidarse a sí misma; que nadie estaría allí para ella. Y ahora este hombre estaba dispuesto a dejar a sus amigos porque la habían hecho sentir mal. ¿Haría realmente tal cosa? ¿La gente realmente hizo esto por las personas que les interesan?

En el camino a casa, Gar podía sentir que ahora había algo diferente en Rachel. Parecía un poco más ... relajada. Su misma energía había cambiado de desconfiada y fría a confortable y en paz, No estaba seguro de qué había provocado el cambio, pero a él le gustaba.

"De nuevo, lo siento mucho esta noche", dijo.

"No te preocupes por eso", suspiró Rachel. "Sabía que iba a suceder, pero esperaba que fueran diferentes, como tú".

"Bueno, voy a tener una conversación seria con ellos", dijo Gar. "No te preocupes por eso. Y es mi culpa, realmente. Sabía que todavía no estabas preparada para pasar el rato con otras personas, pero estaba tan emocionado contigo que solo quería presentártelos".

"¿Exhibirme?" dijo Rachel. "¿Soy un premio ahora?"

"Uh, no, eso no es lo que yo-", comenzó, pero vio que Rachel le sonreía pícaramente. "Por qué sí ... sí, te considero un premio. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?"

"No lo sé", Rachel se encogió de hombros. "Nunca he sido un premio antes".

"Rae, eres el gran premio", dijo Gar con una sonrisa orgullosa.

"Esa fue posiblemente la cosa más cursi que he escuchado", dijo Rachel, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"¡No lo era!" dijo Gar.

"¿Estás bromeando?" dijo Rachel. "He tenido tres pizzas de queso que eran menos cursis que esa línea".

"Bien, bien", dijo Gar. "Parece que Rachel Roth también tiene sentido del humor".

"¿También?" dijo Rachel. "¿Quién dijo que tenías sentido del humor?"

"¡Oye!" objetó Gar. "¡Soy el tipo gracioso! Eso es algo así como, yo ¿sabes?"

"Yo diría que eres más como el chico de la pista trasera", dijo Rachel.

"¿El qué?" Gar preguntó.

"Ya sabes, el tipo que dice cosas estúpidas y vergonzosas y luego trata de retractarse rápidamente", dijo Rachel.

"Eh, nunca he oído hablar de eso", dijo Gar. "¿Cómo puedes saber más sobre la dinámica de grupo que yo? Ni siquiera tienes amigos". Se detuvo a media palabra y supo que acababa de cruzar una línea. "Uh, eso es, um, no eres tan versado en situaciones de amigos como ..." Rachel soltó una risita que rápidamente llamó su atención mientras él divagaba.

"Wow, nunca antes había sido probada tan rápido", dijo, bastante divertida.

Gar se sintió bastante avergonzado y decidió quedarse mirando el camino para que Rachel no pudiera ver sus sonrojadas mejillas. Pero Rachel todavía lo vio, aunque decidió no prestar atención. El hecho era que ella tenía razón, y eso es todo lo que necesitaba. Permanecieron callados todo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

Gar condujo por el largo camino de entrada y se estacionó frente a la mansión. Estaba molesto porque no había llegado a pasar mucho tiempo con ella, pero mientras ella estuviera contenta, eso era lo único que importaba. Pero poco sabía él que Rachel sentía lo mismo.

"¿Quieres venir un momento?" preguntó Rachel mientras se desabrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

"Uh ..." pensó Gar, tratando de pensar en la respuesta correcta.

"Permítanme reformular eso", dijo Rachel. "¿Podrías venir un rato? Sé que dije que quería estar solo antes, pero la verdad es ... Me gustaría estar sola ... contigo".

Él vio sus pálidas facciones rosadas y se veía bastante linda en ese momento. Él sonrió y apagó el auto. "Me encantaría entrar, entonces", dijo y salió. Rachel hizo todo lo posible para reprimir la sonrisa que intentaba escapar.

Cuando entraron, Rachel inmediatamente se quitó los zapatos y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. "Los tacones son un infierno", dijo, cojeando mientras caminaba con sus pies adoloridos.

"Me alegro de no tener que usarlos", se rió entre dientes.

"Sí, eso sería un espectáculo interesante", dijo Rachel, quitándose el abrigo.

Los dos se quitaron sus abrigos, Gar también se quitó los zapatos y asaltó la nevera de Rachel por un poco de pizza, ya que apenas habían comido sus cenas en el restaurante.

"No tienes trabajo mañana, ¿verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"No, es domingo", dijo Gar. "¿Por qué? ¿Esperas que pase la noche aqui?" Él movió sus cejas hacia ella ante esto, hacia lo cual ella puso los ojos en blanco.

"No, solo quería asegurarme de no mantenerte despierto cuando deberías estar en la cama", dijo Rachel.

"Oh", dijo Gar, sintiéndose un poco decepcionado.

"¿Honestamente pensaste que me acostaría contigo?" ella preguntó sin rodeos.

"Uh, bueno, ya sabes, en realidad no, pero, eh, estaba esperando ... supongo", tartamudeó.

"No se meterá en mis pantalones tan fácilmente, señor Logan", dijo Rachel, tomando un bocado de su pizza calentada. Él estaba comiendo el suyo frio.

"Sí, lo sé", dijo Gar. "Pero, eso significa que hay una posibilidad, ¿cierto?"

"¿Ahora crees que una mujer como yo revelaría esa información?" dijo Rachel. "Tienes suerte de que hayas llegado a besarme las pocas veces que lo hiciste".

"Oh, entonces estás diciendo que no te gusta cuando te beso", respondió Gar.

"Bueno ... ese no es el problema aquí", dijo Rachel rápidamente. "El punto es que no debería haber dejado que sucediera en absoluto, así que seguirás teniendo la misma suerte hasta ahora.

"Rae, vamos", dijo Gar. "¿Cuánto me va a tomar para convencerte de que tus votos hacia Malchior ya no importan?"

"Lo sé", dijo Rachel. "¿No crees que me habría dado cuenta de eso ahora?"

"Entonces, ¿por qué sigues tan atrapado en eso?" preguntó Gar, confundido.

"Porque es la única excusa que tengo para no ser cortejado por ningún otro hombre", dijo Rachel.

"¿Y por qué no quieres eso?" preguntó Gar.

"Porque no quiero volver a lastimarme, por supuesto", dijo Rachel. "Y no quiero hacerme ilusiones. Mientras crea que los votos todavía son vinculantes, me quitará de la cabeza la idea ridícula de un romance futuro".

Gar suspiró y dijo: "Rae, sé que es difícil olvidar el pasado. Y sé que da miedo cuando piensas en el futuro. Pero no puedes permitir que cosas como esta se hagan cargo de tu vida es lo que aprendí. de Tara y eso es lo que puedes aprender de Malchior. Por favor, olvídate de lo que pasó y comienza de nuevo. Estoy aquí y prometo que nunca te lastimaré ni engañaré ". Entonces él tomó sus manos y dijo, "Todo lo que pido es que devuelvas el favor. ¿Crees que puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Una vez más, Rachel se encontró perdida en sus ojos. Ella realmente los maldijo al infierno. Era tan puro, tan confiado, tan atento, tan ... perfecto. Era el sueño de toda mujer joven el hombre ideal. Se encontró preguntándose por qué estaba poniendo tanto esfuerzo para estar con ella de todas las personas. ¿Qué tenía ella que ofrecerle? Aparte de problemas y una actitud contraria.

Pero, ella podría darle lo que él quería. Si él prometía nunca lastimarla o engañarla, sin duda le prometería lo mismo. Eso era todo lo que ella quería en la vida. Para que alguien realmente se ocupe de ella por una vez; abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien. Para protegerla y, atreverse a decirlo, amarla. Gar estaba prometiendo todo esto aquí y ahora estaba diciendo todo lo que ella quería escuchar.

"Yo ... puedo hacer eso", dijo, su voz vacilante por todos los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente.

Gar sonrió y dijo: "Gracias". Luego se inclinó y la besó.

Rachel no estaba segura de qué se trataban sus besos, pero llenaban su cuerpo con una sensación de hormigueo caliente que nunca antes había experimentado. Y a ella le gustó realmente le gustó. Gar comenzó a alejar sus labios de los de ella, pero Rachel se inclinó hacia delante y se aseguró de que no se desconectaran. Luego colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, impidiéndole ir a ninguna parte.

Gar estaba bastante sorprendido por sus acciones, pero eso no quiere decir que no le gustara. Si ella quería seguir besándose, entonces, por Dios, seguirían besándose. Él había intensificó los besos; entrelazando sus labios casi brutalmente y acelerando el ritmo. Él retrocedería y le daría besos rápidos, luego le daría largos besos que parecían hipnotizar sus labios.

Rachel no estaba segura de por qué estaba permitiendo todo esto. Tal vez era porque ella había estado deseando ser tocada de nuevo. Quizás fue porque estaba desesperada. O haber sido porque este hombre la hizo sentir cosas que ningún otro hombre alguna vez le hizo sentir. Ella dejó que uno de sus brazos que estaba alrededor de su cuello se retirara y recorriera todo el largo de su pecho hasta su estómago. ¡Señor, su cuerpo se sintió bien!

Gar sintió que Rachel comenzó a sentir su cuerpo y decidió que también podría tomar la misma libertad. Él movió una de sus manos que había estado descansando sobre su espalda baja, manteniéndola cerca de él, hacia su frente y sintió su cintura luego, lenta y cautelosamente, ahuecó uno de sus pechos. Cuando ella no hizo nada más que dar un leve, salto un poco sorprendida, gemido, comenzó a masajearlo con cautela y cuidado.

En este punto, Gar la había apoyado contra el mostrador, donde se inclinó hacia ella. La sensación de su cuerpo presionado contra su piel oh tan bien. Él rompió el beso de sus labios y besó su mejilla, luego bajó a lo largo de su cuello hacia la clavícula. Todo el tiempo él continuó apretando y frotando su pecho. Y todo el tiempo ella siguió emitiendo gemidos suaves mientras lo hacía.

Finalmente él volvió a sus labios y le dio un último beso fuerte, dejando de prestar atención a su pecho. Él se apartó de ella y los dos hicieron contacto visual. Su respiración era casi jadeante. La adrenalina que bombeaba por sus venas les hacía temblar suavemente mientras todavía se abrazaban en un abrazo que ahora se estaba aflojando.

Gar le dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Creo que será mejor que vaya a casa. Vic me matará si llego tarde".

"Sí", fue la única respuesta que Rachel pudo pronunciar mientras permanecía allí aturdida mientras Gar soltaba su abrazo. Se sintió bastante mareada y cuando salió de la cocina para salir de la mansión, se encontró agarrada al mostrador para mantener firmes sus temblorosas piernas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	13. Una tormenta severa

**Capítulo 13: Una tormenta severa**

"Mira, hombre, lo siento" sobre lo que pasó ", dijo Vic. "Realmente no queríamos molestar a ninguno de los dos".

"¡¿molestar?!" dijo Gar. "Amigo, estoy totalmente más que molesto. Estoy jodidamente enojado, así es como estoy".

Gar había llegado a casa del trabajo, tomado una ducha, y ahora los dos estaban hablando por primera vez desde el incidente en el restaurante la noche anterior. Y obviamente estaba acalorado al respecto.

"Lo sé y lo sentimos todo", dijo Vic. "¡Kori no pudo dejar de llorar! Mira, creo que todos estábamos tan nerviosos que no pudimos evitar dejar pasar algunas cosas".

"Sí, bueno, eso todavía no compensa el hecho de que hieren sus sentimientos", dijo Gar. "Después de todo lo que hice para que ella se abriera, casi arruinan todo mi trabajo".

"Hombre, ¿cuántas veces tengo que decir lo siento?" preguntó Vic.

"Amigo, vas a estar diciendo eso por un tiempo", dijo Gar agarrando su abrigo y sus llaves. "Porque me voy a enojar por un tiempo. Solo hazme un favor y mantente fuera de mi camino por unos días".

"lo tengo", dijo Vic con pulgares menos que entusiastas cuando Gar salió del apartamento.

Rachel se balanceó hacia adelante y hacia atrás, leyendo otro libro. Era un día lluvioso y estos fueron los mejores días para leer. Por supuesto, nunca dejaría que nadie supiera que cuando estaba en casa, eligió leer en una mecedora ... en la guardería. Por muy triste que fuera perder a su bebé, el cuarto de niños la hacía sentir feliz. Era tan brillante, alegre y relajante. Recordaba lo feliz que había estado cuando estaba embarazada. Fue realmente lo más feliz que había estado alguna vez.

De repente, oyó que uno de sus teléfonos comenzaba a sonar; y fue el que usó su guardia de entrada. Dejó su libro e hizo la caminata hasta la cocina donde estaban sus teléfonos finalmente lo alcanzó y respondió.

"¿Sí?" ella dijo.

"¿Estás esperando a Garfield Logan?" preguntó Sam.

"No", dijo Rachel, un poco confundida.

"¿Quieres que lo deje entrar?" preguntó.

"Uh, sí, gracias", dijo y luego colgó. ¿Por qué estaba Gar aquí? Hizo un rápido chequeo en el espejo, no muy segura de por qué le importaba si se veía presentable o no, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella abrió y vio como Gar conducía por la entrada a través de la lluvia y estacionaba. Él salió y le dio una sonrisa.

"¡Oye!" dijo y saludó.

"Hola", dijo, cruzando los brazos. "¿Por qué la visita no anunciada?"

"Estaba pensando que podrías mostrarme esta piscina tuya", dijo, sacando una toalla y un bañador de su auto.

Rachel suspiró y dijo: "Bien, pero a partir de ahora llama antes de que vengas".

"Lo haré", dijo y felizmente entró a su casa.

Rachel lo llevó por un pasillo que ni siquiera sabía que existía y lo llevó a un gimnasio. Desde el gimnasio, una piscina interior era visible. Estaba bastante sorprendido de que no la haya visto nada de esto. ¿Qué otras habitaciones existían en esta mansión que él todavía no conocía?

"Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo?" preguntó.

"No, gracias", dijo Rachel.

"Vamos, no puedo nadar solo", dijo Gar.

"Tienes suerte de que te deje nadar", dijo Rachel.

"¿Por favor?" él suplicó.

Rachel pensó por un momento y luego dijo: "Bien, iré a cambiarte y te encontraré allí".

"Uh ... genial!" dijo, sorprendido de lo rápido que ella había cedido. Se dirigió a la piscina, encontró un baño cerca y se puso su propio traje. Una vez hecho esto, no tardó en salir directamente. El agua era perfecta y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción cuando salió a la superficie. Rápidamente respiró hondo y nadó tan lejos como pudo. ¡Apenas podía tocar el fondo! Él nadó hacia atrás y casi no lo hizo. Afortunadamente lo hizo y él nadó hacia el extremo menos profundo. "Amigo, este lugar necesita un tobogán".

"No voy a poner un tobogán", dijo Rachel. Se giró y vio a Rachel colocando su toalla en una silla. Llevaba un traje de baño negro que dejaba todo a la imaginación. Él no esperaba menos.

"¡Vamos, un tobogán sería increíble!" dijo Gar.

"No", dijo simplemente y se dirigió a la pared. Pulsó un botón y luego se dirigió a la bañera de hidromasaje que estaba unida a la piscina.

"¡Oye, dijiste que vendrías a nadar!" dijo Gar, nadando hacia ella. "Eso no es nadar, eso es empaparse".

"Nunca dije que fuera a nadar", dijo Rachel. "Además, me gusta más aquí".

"Oh, bien", dijo y continuó nadando.

Rachel se relajó en la bañera de hidromasaje, como lo hacía de vez en cuando, permitiendo que las burbujas y el agua caliente calmaran sus tensos músculos. Vio como Gar nadaba dando vueltas, luego salía y hacía una bola de canon. Él siempre la miraba para ver si ella le gritaba, como un niño temeroso del ojo vigilante de un padre. Pero Rachel decidió que ella podría dejarlo hacer lo que quisiera. Entonces, ¿qué pasa si todo el lugar está empapado? Era una sala de piscina después de todo. Alguien tenía que disfrutarlo.

Después de un rato de nadar solo y presumir ante Rachel, decidió unirse a ella. Nadó hacia ella y comenzó a gatear hacia la bañera de hidromasaje, salpicando agua fría de la piscina en ella. Se revolvió un poco para meterse y casi la patea. Una vez que estuvo adentro, jugó de nuevo de manera genial y casualmente se recostó.

"Ah, esto es bueno", dijo, cerrando los ojos.

Rachel solo lo miró. Ahora estaba completamente empapada, gracias a su inmersión desvergonzada en la bañera de hidromasaje. Ella pronto se relajó y volvió a divertirse. Los dos se sentaron en silencio por un momento, el único sonido era el constante zumbido del jacuzzi y las burbujas que salían a la superficie. Gar abrió un ojo y miró a Rachel. Estaba agradablemente relajada por una vez.

"Sé que me estás mirando", dijo Rachel.

Gar cerró rápidamente su ojo y dijo: "No, no lo estoy".

"La respuesta correcta a esa pregunta es '¿Qué?'", Dijo Rachel.

"¿Huh?" preguntó Gar, abriendo los ojos.

"Exactamente", dijo Rachel.

"Espera ... estoy confundido", dijo Gar.

Rachel abrió los ojos y dijo: "Si digo: 'Sé que me estás mirando', y no lo estás, la respuesta correcta hubiera sido: '¿Qué?' porque no sabrías de dónde venía ese comentario aleatorio Pero, como negabas que eras así, eso prueba que lo estabas asiendo. ¿Entiendes?

"Uh ... supongo", dijo Gar.

Rachel suspiró y dijo: "No importa. De todos modos, no me mires fijamente".

"Bien, no lo haré", dijo Gar. "Aunque no sé por qué te molesta tanto. Me encanta cuando las chicas me miran".

"Estoy seguro de que lo haces", dijo Rachel de pie. "Bien, he terminado".

"¿Qué? ¿Ya?" preguntó.

"Se supone que no debes estar aquí por mucho tiempo", dijo Rachel. "Además, no quiero estar demasiado arrugada".

"Bien", suspiró y se bajó también.

"Sólo porque salgo no significa que tengas que salir", dijo Rachel, agarrando su toalla y comenzando a secarse.

"Sí, tengo que hacerlo", dijo Gar. "No puedo nadar solo y sé que probablemente no quieras verme. Entonces, si vas a salir, saldré".

"Wow, eso es ... muy inteligente de tu parte", dijo Rachel. "Lo que quiero decir es que sabes que no debes ir a nadar solo o sin alguien más para supervisarte".

"Sí, ¿quién no sabe eso?" dijo Gar. "Solo porque somos adultos no significa que tengamos menos posibilidades de ahogarnos".

Rachel sintió que sonreía un poco y rápidamente se dio vuelta y continuó secándose. Tal vez él no era tan inmaduro como ella pensaba. "¿Entonces que debemos hacer ahora?" preguntó.

"No sé", dijo Gar, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Está bien si me quedo por aquí por un rato?"

"Supongo", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, no estaba seguro ya que llegué sin avisar", dijo Gar. "Espero no estar interrumpiendo nada".

"Solo estaba leyendo", dijo Rachel.

"adivinó", se rió. "Te encanta leer".

"Lo hago", dijo ella.

"Tal vez debería irme entonces", dijo Gar. "Deja que vuelvas a leer".

"No tienes que irte", dijo ella. "Puedo leer en cualquier momento. Además ... es agradable tenerte aquí".

Gar dejó de secarse la cabeza y dijo: "¿En serio?"

"Bueno ... la casa no parece tan grande cuando estás cerca", dijo, asegurándose de no hacer contacto visual con él.

Gar sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, entonces me quedaré por un rato".

Nuevamente, Rachel se sintió sonriente. Ella rápidamente lo ocultó y terminó de secarse y fue a cambiarse. Una vez que ella se había ido, Gar volvió a vestirse también. Y sintió fuego ardiendo dentro de él. A Rachel le gustaba tenerlo cerca. Ella preferiría estar con él que estar sola. Si quería admitirlo o no, ahora sabía que le gustaba.

"Wow", dijo Gar, mirando afuera. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, el viento soplaba con fuerza y los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos. "¿Sabías que vendría una tormenta?"

"Escuché algo sobre una, sí", dijo Rachel, colocando bolsitas de té en dos tazas.

"¿Te importa si voy a ver las noticias para ver cuánto durará?" preguntó.

"No, adelante", dijo yendo a su grifo instantáneo de agua hirviendo en el fregadero.

Gar se dirigió al cine en casa y prendió la televisión. Hojeó los cientos de canales hasta que finalmente encontró el canal meteorológico local. Se sentó y escuchó lo que el hombre del clima tenía que decir.

"... una vez más, esta es una tormenta eléctrica severa y estará en la zona por el resto del día y hasta bien entrada la noche", dijo la voz del meteorólogo mientras se mostraba un mapa de la ciudad. "Va a haber grandes inundaciones, así que preparen sus sótanos. El viento ya está causando daños, así que, si vives cerca de árboles grandes e inestables, sean prudentes".

A Gar no le gustó el sonido de nada de esto. En ese momento entró Rachel con dos tazas de té. Ella le entregó uno y se sentó.

"Gracias", dijo, tomando un sorbo. Fue extra dulce, como a él le gustaba.

"De nada", dijo ella. "Entonces, ¿cómo se ve el clima?"

"No muy bien", dijo Gar, subiendo el volumen.

Ella miró silenciosamente y tomó un sorbo de té. Y una vez que reunió toda la información que la estación podía dar, suspiró. "Bueno, parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado", dijo

"¿Huh?" preguntó.

"Bueno, no voy a tener que conducir en estas condiciones", dijo, tomando otro sorbo.

"Sí, pero me dejarás pasar la noche", dijo.

"No parece que tenga muchas opciones", dijo Rachel.

"Espera ... ¿tú ... lo dices en serio?" preguntó, emocionado.

"Sí, lo digo en serio", dijo Rachel. "Por supuesto, te quedarás en una de las habitaciones".

"Oh", dijo Gar, decepcionado.

"Ya te lo dije, Garfield", dijo con una leve sonrisa. "No te metes en mis pantalones tan fácilmente".

"Sí, sí, lo sé", dijo, bebiendo el resto de su té a la vez. "Pero, maldición, estaría mintiendo si dijera que no acababas de hacerme ilusiones en este momento".

"Sr. Logan, dormiré con usted cuando me demuestre que vale la pena dormir con tigo", dijo Rachel, tomando su taza vacía y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a hacer eso?" él llamó después de ella.

"¡Ja! Como si te dijera eso", le devolvió la llamada.

Gar resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Siempre fue dos pasos adelante y cuatro pasos atrás con ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	14. Comparte mi cama

**Bueno ya vamos un poco mas haya de la mitad le quedan algunos cuantos capitulo mas a esta gran historia, pero no tiene por qué acabar ahí si alguno de los lectores conoce alguna gran historia en ingles y cree que debería ser traducida mencióneme la historia y su escritor en los comentarios la leeré y si pienso que es tan buena la traduciré al terminar esta obviamente.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Comparte mi cama**

Rachel eligió una de sus habitaciones de invitados y la preparó para Gar. Ella no estaba tan feliz de que tuviera que pasar la noche allí, pero tampoco estaba tan molesta. Él era un buen hombre y ella sabía que no iba a hacer nada. Pero, aun así, las reglas tenían que establecerse.

"No salgas de tu habitación una vez que esté en la cama", dijo Rachel. "Habré encendido el sistema de seguridad interno y si te sales del cuarto lo activaras".

"Está bien", dijo Gar. "¿Cuándo se apaga?"

"Lo apago manualmente de mi habitación cuando me levanto", dijo Rachel.

"Pero ¿y si me despierto en medio de la noche y tengo que ir al baño?" preguntó.

Rachel suspiró y abrió una puerta en el dormitorio. "Hay un baño adjunto", dijo.

"¿Qué pasa si tengo hambre?" preguntó.

"¿Sueles tener hambre en el medio de la noche?" ella preguntó, cruzando sus brazos.

"A veces", dijo Gar. "Todavía estoy creciendo, ¿sabes?"

Rachel lo miró por un momento y Gar pudo ver en sus ojos que ella estaba conteniendo una carcajada. "Bueno, de todos modos, no comas aquí", dijo. "Tendrás que esperar hasta mañana".

Él suspiró y dijo: "Está bien".

De repente, las luces sobre ellos parpadearon y se apagaron. Apenas toda la mansión se había oscurecido cuando un relámpago brillante los iluminó y un gran trueno sacudió la habitación.

"Genial", dijo Rachel.

"¿Uh, tienes una linterna?" preguntó Gar.

"Espera, el generador debería estar funcionando en cualquier momento", dijo Rachel.

Los dos esperaron ... y esperaron ... y esperaron. Y permaneció oscuro. Finalmente, Gar decidió decir algo.

"Entonces ... ¿usualmente toma tanto tiempo?" preguntó. Pero no obtuvo respuesta. "¿Rachel?" Extendió la mano hacia él, donde una vez estuvo, y la encontró ausente. Su estómago saltó y su corazón comenzó a acelerarse. "¿R-Rachel? ¿A dónde has ido? ¡Amigo, esto no es tan gracioso!" De repente, una luz brillante brilló en sus ojos y él gritó.

"Cálmate", dijo. "Simplemente fui a tomar una linterna. Parece que el generador no funciona".

"Eso apesta", dijo Gar.

"No es broma", dijo Rachel. Luego suspiró y dijo: "Realmente no quiero dormir en la oscuridad".

"¿De qué otra manera duermes?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"Duermo con mis luces encendidas", dijo Rachel.

"¿Qué, como, toda la noche?" preguntó Gar.

"Sí", dijo Rachel.

"¿Cómo puedes dormir así?" preguntó.

"Llevo una máscara para dormir", dijo Rachel.

"Sí, pero, ¿por qué duermes con las luces encendidas?" preguntó Gar.

"No me siento cómoda durmiendo en la oscuridad", dijo Rachel.

"Whoa, ¿todavía tienes miedo a la oscuridad?" preguntó.

"No, solo le tuve miedo de la oscuridad hasta hace dos años", dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Gar.

"¿Por qué? Oh, solo porque hace dos años los asesinos saltaron de la oscuridad de mi habitación y asesinaron a mi esposo y al bebé por nacer", dijo con un mordisco en la voz.

"Oh", dijo Gar, sintiéndose tonto por no darse cuenta de eso. "Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?"

"No lo sé", suspiró. "No solo está oscuro, sino que mis sistemas de seguridad internos y externos están apagados, así que realmente estamos solos. Si pudiera hacer una llamada telefónica, podría conseguir una tropa de guardias de seguridad aquí, pero los teléfonos no funcionan ".

"¿No tienes un teléfono celular?" preguntó Gar.

"No, realmente no necesito uno", dijo Rachel. "¿tu sí?"

"Lo dejé en casa para que Vic no pudiera llamarme", dijo Gar. "Todavía estoy enojado con él por lo de anoche. Maldición, ojalá lo hubiera traído".

"Yo también", suspiró Rachel.

Se hizo silencio entre los dos y Rachel dejó que su linterna simplemente iluminara el piso. Gar comenzó a pensar en una forma de hacerla sentir mejor; hazla sentir segura. Ella oculto sus inseguridades tan bien que era difícil imaginar que temiera algo. Pero ahora él podía verlo y ella no estaba cómoda en la oscuridad en absoluto.

"Si quieres, puedo dormir en tu habitación", dijo Gar por fin. "Ya sabes, en el suelo. De esa manera, si te despiertas y sientes miedo, puedes despertarme y revisaré tu habitación".

Rachel pensó por un momento y dijo: "Supongo que eso me haría sentir un poco más relajado sobre la situación".

"¿Es un sí?" preguntó Gar.

"Vámonos", dijo y comenzó a sacarlo de la habitación de invitados. "Ah, y toma las almohadas y mantas de la cama". Gar se apresuró a agarrar la ropa de cama y la siguió con la linterna.

Llegaron a su habitación y Rachel hizo un rápido chequeo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera como debía. No quería decirle a Gar lo realmente asustada que se sentía ahora. Pero, sin su conocimiento, él lo sabía. Podía decir por la leve vacilación en su voz y sus movimientos rápidos y asustados con el más simple ruido.

"Está bien, entonces ¿dónde debería dormir?" preguntó.

"Por aquí, al lado de mi cama", dijo Rachel, señalando un lugar en el piso.

Gar se acercó y dejó su manta y luego las almohadas. "Ahí, eso debería ser lo suficientemente cómodo", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Me voy a poner mi pijama", dijo Rachel. "¿Crees que puedes soportar estar solo en la oscuridad por un minuto o dos?"

"¿Por qué no apagas la linterna y te cambias?" preguntó Gar. "No puedo ver nada de todos modos".

"Eso es verdad", dijo Rachel. "Bien, pero quédate donde estás".

"Rae, ¿no confías en mí?" Él rio. "Además, mientras te cambias, me quitaré los pantalones".

"…¿por qué?" preguntó Rachel, sorprendido de que acabara de decir eso directamente.

"¡Porque no estoy durmiendo en mis jeans!" dijo Gar. "Los boxeadores y mi camisa servirán bien como Pijama para mí".

"Oh", dijo Rachel, un poco avergonzado de haber llegado a tales conclusiones. Fue a su escritorio y agarró un camisón de seda negro; su atuendo nocturno habitual. "Está bien, apagando la linterna".

"Está bien", dijo Gar.

Rachel lo apagó y la sala se volvió negra. Rachel escuchó los pantalones de Gar abrirse y su corazón sin duda corrió. Se centró rápidamente en la tarea que tenía entre manos y a desvestirse también. Ella trabajó tan rápido como pudo y pronto se vistió con su camisón.

"¿Estás ... decente?" ella preguntó.

"Sí, puedes volver a encender la linterna", se rió entre dientes.

Ella lo hizo rápidamente, no le gustaba estar atrapada en la oscuridad y lo miró. Estaba sentado en su pequeña cama en el suelo, sonriéndole. Se sintió aliviada y luego caminó hacia su propia cama. Subió y se metió debajo de las mantas, y una vez que se sintió cómoda supo que era hora de apagar la linterna por la noche.

"Bueno ... buenas noches", dijo.

"Buenas noches, Rae," dijo Gar, acostado.

Rachel inspiró profundamente y apagó la linterna. Rápidamente se puso su máscara para dormir y se acostó a dormir. Esperaba poder engañar a su mente para que pensara que estaba oscuro debido a la máscara y que en el otro lado su habitación era brillante, como solía ser. Ella no había estado allí tumbada doce segundos cuando oyó un crujido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" ella preguntó rápidamente, con su corazón acelerado.

"Lo siento, me acurruque", dijo Gar.

Suspiró con un suspiro de alivio e intentó dormir nuevamente. Treinta segundos después escuchó algo desde el otro lado de la habitación. "Gar, ¿oíste eso?" ella preguntó, sentándose.

"¿Escuchar qué?" preguntó.

"Parecía que había algo allí", dijo Rachel, encendiendo su linterna. Ella miró a su alrededor y no encontró nada.

"Creo que tus oídos te engañan, Rae", dijo Gar.

Rachel suspiró y dijo: "Esta va a ser la noche más larga de mi vida".

"¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te sientas segura?" preguntó. "Odio la idea de que tengas miedo y si hay algo que pueda hacer estaría más que feliz de hacerlo".

Rachel sabía que no iba a poder dormir esa noche, a pesar de todo. Pero la idea de que Gar estuviera tan dispuesto a protegerla la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Nadie había querido hacerla sentir segura antes. Ella nunca había conocido a nadie que no la estuviera usándola para su propio beneficio. Gar fue el primero que realmente le gustó, sin condiciones.

"Bueno ... de hecho, creo que me sentiría un poco segura si tuvieras que ... compartir mi cama conmigo", dijo, tratando de sonar tan seria y profesional como pudo. "Por supuesto no habría contacto físico ni nada".

"Rae, nunca me aprovecharé de ti", dijo, poniéndose de pie. "Especialmente ahora no".

"Solo te quiero cerca, así sé que hay alguien cerca", dijo Rachel, sintiéndose muy avergonzada.

"Y solo quiero hacerte sentir segura", dijo Gar.

"Entonces ... por favor, únete a mí", dijo Rachel, deslizándose un poco.

Gar se arrastró sobre su cama, grande y suave y se acostó. "¡Amigo, esta cama es muy cómoda!" dijo, acurrucándose en ella. "Es tan suave y lujoso, como dormir en una nube o algo así. Y las sábanas huelen ... ¡bien! Ah, podría acostumbrarme a esto".

"No te hagas ninguna idea", advirtió con una leve sonrisa en su voz. "Tan pronto como amanece, vuelves a estar en el piso".

"¿Cómo sabrás que salió el sol si está nublado?" preguntó.

"Está bien, una vez que puedo ver mi habitación sin la linterna estarás en el piso", dijo Rachel.

"Solo si puedes apartar mi cuerpo dormido de este sueño que llamas cama", soltó una risita. Se giró de lado, alejándose de ella, y bostezó. "Bueno, buenas noches otra vez", dijo acurrucado en la gran almohada de felpa.

"Buenas noches, Gar", dijo Rachel, de repente se sintió mucho mejor. Su simple cercanía a ella la hizo sentir reconfortada. Ella se recostó y se alejó de él. Sus oídos todavía estaban en alerta máxima y todavía se sentía un poco asustada. Pero de repente escuchó algo que no había escuchado en años; alguien roncando ligeramente junto a ella. Gar ya estaba durmiendo.

Sus ronquidos llenaron la habitación y Rachel descubrió que ya no podía oír cómo se asentaba la casa, si soplaba el viento o si algo la molestaba o la asustaba. Ella sonrió para sí misma y pronto cayó en un sueño profundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA….**

* * *

 **Denoyt** : gracias por leer amigo jajajaja y si pronto se viene lo bueno de todo esto realmente es una gran historia la cual me gustó mucho.

 **Guest** : bueno yo no le puse la clasificación a la historia realmente recuerda que yo solo la estoy traduciendo, pero si mal no recuerdo ya en los próximos capítulos de viene las cosas mayores.

 **Matias** : si realmente ahí personas que no saben cunado callar en esa cena Starfire es realmente molesta

 **BeastBx** : gracias realmente y sobre todo por dejar tu comentario sobre la historia realmente lo aprecio.

 **Leslaut** : bueno me alegra que te esté gustando tanto como a mi y se que es realmente difícil encontrar una buena historia hoy en dia ya que la mayoría de las personas han dejado de escribir sobre esta pareja.


	15. Caído

**Capítulo 15: Caído**

Las nubes finalmente se habían quedado sin duchas, pero se quedaron merodeando en el cielo, orgullosas del trabajo que habían hecho. La mayor parte del área se inundó horriblemente y las calles parecían ríos. Los árboles habían caído de izquierda a derecha y ensuciaban las calles mas transitadas. Las nubes ahora estaban siendo usadas como lámparas por el sol que brillaba detrás de ellas y por fin se le dio luz a la tierra. La oscuridad se encogió y se escondió en las sombras donde pertenecía. La tormenta había terminado y estaba tranquilo una vez más.

Rachel respiró suavemente cuando se despertó. Ella se sentía cálida y relajada. La horrible noche había terminado por fin. Se acurrucó en su cama solo para darse cuenta de que estaba durmiendo en su cama. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba acostada con Gar, que yacía boca arriba, con un brazo alrededor de los hombros y apoyando el cuello. Su mano estaba sobre su pecho y su pierna se superponía a la de él.

Lo primero que pensó fue que él la había acercado furtivamente más cerca de él mientras ella dormía y ella se enojó. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que él estaba completamente de su lado y de que ella estaba invadiendo su espacio. ¡Ella había hecho el movimiento! Y él estaba genuinamente dormido; no hubo engaño al respecto.

Pensó en alejarse de él, antes de que despertara y tratara de hacer que fuera más de lo que era, pero no quería. Había estado sola tanto tiempo, era agradable estar en los brazos de alguien. Los recuerdos de Malchior inundaron su mente y cómo él nunca la tocó ni la abrazó de esta manera. Él nunca la hizo sentir segura o feliz. Pero Gar lo hizo. Cuando él está cerca sentía como si algo que había estado vacío dentro de ella ahora estuviera lleno, algo que había estado solo y vacío toda su vida. ¿Podría ser que fuera ... su corazón?

De repente, ella se dio cuenta. ¡Ella se estaba enamorando de él! Ella estaba realmente y profundamente enamorada de este joven guía turístico del zoológico. Este pensamiento hizo que su corazón saltara y ella se acercó un poco más a él. Gar soltó un bufido y de repente se puso de costado, frente a ella, y envolvió su otro brazo alrededor de ella para abrazarla suavemente mientras dormía. Rachel sonrió y cerró los ojos, acurrucada junto a él. Sí, ella había caído. Y con este feliz pensamiento, se encontró durmiendo en su suave abrazo.

Gar apenas recordaba haber golpeado la almohada con la cabeza antes de quedarse dormido. Juró que ahorraría y compraría una cama así algún día. Cuando se despertó, notó algo extraño. Él estaba abrazando a alguien. ¿A quién podría estar abrazando? Abrió los ojos y, para su sorpresa, vio a Rachel pacíficamente dormida en sus brazos, con las manos sobre su pecho.

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y el miedo lo golpeó. Si Rachel se despertara y los encontrara en esta posición, seguramente lo tendría arrestado o algo así. Lentamente comenzó moverse, pero sus ojos captaron algo muy extraño. Rachel... estaba sonriendo suavemente. Y no fue solo una sonrisa de 'estoy teniendo un buen sueño'. Fue 'Estoy realmente bien y es por tu' sonrisa. ¿Estaba aprobando esto? No, ella no podría. ¡Ella estaba dormida! Pero, de nuevo, ¿y si ella simplemente lo supiera? Ella era inteligente.

Al final, Gar decidió abandonar las consecuencias y la abrazó un poco más, tal como había soñado. Los recuerdos de Tara volvieron a él y le dolieron en el corazón. Siempre había tratado de abrazarla así, pero ella lo apartaba como si estuviera molesta o no le interesara. Ella nunca quiso abrazarse con él o estar cerca cuando dormían en la misma cama.

Pero Rachel... Rachel parecía encajar perfectamente en su abrazo. Y ella parecía bastante feliz con eso también. Dudaba que alguna vez hubiera dormido tan pacíficamente antes. Miro su rostro dormido y vio lo calmada que estaba. Y su leve sonrisa lo hizo sentir cálido por todas partes. Haría cualquier cosa por verla seguir sonriendo así; para hacerla sentir se cómoda, especialmente con él.

Y luego lo golpeó. Quizás ... él se estaba enamorado de ella. ¿Podría ser? ¿La gente se enamora tan rápido? ¿Fue realmente amor lo que sintió? Nunca antes había sentido esto con tanta fuerza para nadie. Lo más cercano que podía compararlo era con lo que sentía por Tara, y eso fue después de al menos seis meses. Solo se conocían desde hace dos meses no habían dormido juntos. Y ya sentía esa pasión ardiente dentro de él cuando pensaba en ella. Y así es como lo supo. Esto fue amor.

Él sonrió y la sostuvo cerca de él, frotando suavemente su espalda en pequeños círculos para hacerla sentir aún más cómoda. Suspiró un agradable suspiro y se acurrucó contra él, El empapó su toque y oró para que no se despertara pronto. Él no quería que esto terminara; nunca.

"¿Gar?" dijo Rachel, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

"Uh, ¿sí?" él dijo, solo sabiendo que ella estaba a punto de echarlo.

"Un poco más bajo", dijo.

Impresionado, hizo lo que le pedía y frotó la parte baja de la espalda. Ella sonrió y suspiró. Gar no podía creerlo. ¡A ella le gustó! Ella no iba a gritarle. Aliviado, él hizo lo miso que ella y dejó escapar un suspiro con una sonrisa.

"Eso se siente muy bien", dijo. "Gracias."

"No hay problema", dijo. Se quedó en silencio por un momento y luego dijo: "¿Rachel?"

Ella tarareó un "Sí".

"¿Somos amigos, ¿verdad?" preguntó. Ella asintió. "Y tú ... te gusta, ¿verdad?" Nuevamente, ella asintió. "Bueno, estaba pensando ... podrías ... ¿te gustaría ser mi ... novia?"

Rachel abrió los ojos y frunció el ceño al pensar. Su mente corría con todo lo que había estado pensando esa mañana cuando despertó. Ella suspiró y dijo: "Sí".

"Está bien, lo siento, no debería haberle preguntado ... espera", dijo. "¿Acaso ... dijiste ... sí?"

"Sí, señor Logan", dijo Rachel, con una leve sonrisa. "Seré tu novia".

Aliviado, Gar la acercó y la besó. Luego se instalaron y decidieron dormir un poco más. Es decir, hasta que los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de golpe y se dio cuenta de algo.

"¿Uh, Gar?" ella dijo.

"¿Sí?" dijo de una manera dichosamente feliz.

"¿Qué hora es?" ella preguntó.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"¿No tienes trabajo?" ella preguntó.

Los ojos de Gar se abrieron de golpe y se dispararon, casi catapultando a Rachel. "¡Oh, mierda!" Exclamó y se cayó de la cama. Rachel lo observó mientras agarraba frenéticamente los pantalones y se los volvía a poner. "¡Joder, joder, joder!" dijo mientras los cerraba la cremallera. "Lo siento mucho", dijo, corriendo hacia ella y dándole un beso rápido, pero aún apresurado, "Te veré más tarde", dijo, dándole otro beso. "Lo prometo", y le dio un último beso, más fuerte que el resto.

"Está bien", dijo Rachel, un poco aturdido y observó mientras salía corriendo de la habitación. Se sentó allí por un momento, y luego una gran sonrisa cruzó su rostro y cayó sobre la cama. Maldición, ¡era buen besador incluso bajo presión! Suspiró feliz, desconcertada de que un hombre pudiera cambiar cómo se sentía acerca de cualquier cosa. Ah, estaba enamorada.

Gar saltó a su auto maldiciendo. Corrió de vuelta a su departamento para poder cambiarse a su uniforme y orar a Dios porque no lo despidieron por llegar tarde. Estuvo a punto de chocar varias veces intentando esquivar las ramas caídas y los escombros, sin mencionar que las carreteras seguían inundadas. Después del impulso más frustrante de su vida, llegó a casa.

"Hombre, ¿dónde has estado ?!" Vic le gritó mientras corría por la puerta.

"No hay tiempo, amigo, voy a llegar tarde", dijo Gar corriendo a su lado.

"¿Tarde para qué?" preguntó Vic.

"¡Trabajo, duh!" dijo Gar, entrando a su habitación y agarrando su uniforme de su silla, donde generalmente lo colgaba.

"Hombre, el zoológico está cerrado", dijo Vic. "Incluso llamaron y te dejaron un mensaje para que no vallas hoy".

Gar detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y dijo: "Lo hicieron".

"Sí", dijo Vic. "¿Realmente crees que estarían abiertos en un día como este? Nadie aparecería. Ahora explícate".

"Explicar qué?" preguntó Gar.

"¿Qué diablos te pasa esta mañana?" preguntó Vic. "¡Dime dónde has estado, hombre! Creí que habías salido muy tarde te ahogaste".

"Awe, amigo", dijo Gar, pasándose los dedos por el cabello. "Me levanté y me fui para nada! Hola, puedo volver. ¡Increíble, podemos pasar todo el día juntos!"

"¿Nosotros? ¿Nosotros quién?" preguntó Vic. "¡Dime algo maldita sea!"

"Bueno, si debes saberlo, pasé la última noche en la casa de los Rachel", dijo Gar. "Y estamos oficialmente juntos ahora".

Los ojos de Vic se agrandaron y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro. "Oh ... pasaste la noche ", dijo. "Hombre, debiste hacer algo increíble para que acepte ser tu novia".

"Sí, hice algo increíble", dijo Gar. "Y no tiene nada que ver con el sexo".

La sonrisa de Vic se desvaneció y pareció confundido. "Esperen ... ustedes dos durmieron juntos, ¿verdad?" preguntó.

"No", dijo Gar.

"Entonces ... espera, estoy confundido", dijo Vic, rascándose la calva.

"Te explicaré más tarde, amigo", dijo Gar, agarrando su abrigo de nuevo. "Pero tengo que ir a ver a mi novia ". Y con una sonrisa radiante abandonó el departamento para regresar con Rachel; dejando a Vic muy desconcertado.

Rachel prácticamente flotó alrededor de su cocina mientras preparaba un pequeño desayuno, tarareando para sí misma. No estaba segura de haberse sentido tan feliz antes. En toda su vida por fin le estaba yendo bien. Sabía que no podría durar para siempre, pero por el momento, se deleitaría con la sensación.

Su electricidad finalmente había vuelto y se sentía mucho mejor por eso. Le pidió a Sam que echara un vistazo y le dijera cómo estaba su propiedad. Dijo que, aparte de algunas ramificaciones al azar aquí y allá, había estado bastante bien. Ella estaba contenta por eso. También le indicó que dejara que el Sr. Garfield Logan ingresara cuando quisiera; no necesita confirmación

Pero ella se sorprendió cuando escuchó un golpe en su puerta. Sabía que no podía ser Gar, ya que estaba en el trabajo. ¿Sam había permitido que algún extraño entrara en su propiedad? ¿Malinterpretó sus instrucciones y pensó que ahora cualquiera podría ingresar? Su estómago se revolvió nerviosamente cuando fue hacia la puerta. Miró cautelosamente a través de la mirilla y se sintió aliviada, y un poco confundida, de ver a su ahora novio en el otro lado.

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" ella preguntó mientras abría la puerta.

"El zoológico está cerrado", dijo con una sonrisa. "No trabajo hoy. Así que pensé que podría pasar el día contigo otra vez".

Rachel le dio una sonrisa y se hizo a un lado para poder entrar. "Estaba preparando el desayuno", dijo.

"Genial, me muero de hambre", dijo Gar.

"No sé si tengo algo que a un vegetariano le gustaría para el desayuno", dijo, cerrando la puerta.

"Eh, cualquier cosa puede ser un desayuno", dijo Gar, encogiéndose de hombros. "¿Tienes alguna pizza sobrante?"

"¿Vas a comer pizza en el desayuno?" ella preguntó.

"Solo si tienes", dijo con una sonrisa. Él fue a su refrigerador y, efectivamente, había pizza sobrante. "¡Ah, ja! Lo sabía". Lo desenvolvió de su cubierta de aluminio y comenzó a comerlo frío.

"Eres asombroso", dijo mientras se sentaba a tomar tostadas, huevos y té.

"gracias", dijo con una sonrisa y se sentó frente a ella.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a comer elegantemente su desayuno. Le encantaba mirarla. Ella era muy apropiada y elegante, incluso cuando comía. No podía creer lo que eran. No podía comer nada sin que lo superase a él y a todo lo que estaba a menos de un metro y medio de él.

"Entonces, ¿qué haremos hoy?" preguntó Rachel.

"Depende de ti", dijo Gar. "Tú eres la novia, así que diriges el espectáculo".

"¿lo Hago?" ella dijo con una leve risa.

"Si", dijo. "Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?"

Rachel pensó por un momento y luego sonrió. "Creo que me gustaría tener sexo en este momento", dijo.

Gar se atragantó con su pizza y la miró en estado de shock. "¿Qué? ¿En serio?" dijo, sus ojos radiantes de emoción.

Ella soltó una risita y negó con la cabeza. "Seguro que eres crédulo", dijo ella y continuó comiendo.

Frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. "Amigo, eso no es gracioso", dijo, molesto porque ella había obtenido lo mejor de él una vez más. "Nunca juegues con el sexo delante de un chico y esperes que él no diga que sí. Solo estás siendo cruel".

"Lo siento, me encanta lo emocionado que te ocasiona", dijo Rachel. "Pero no te preocupes. Ahora que oficialmente salimos, tienes la oportunidad de dormir conmigo".

"Pero no dormirás conmigo hasta que te demuestre que valgo la pena", dijo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "No es que yo sepa exactamente lo que tengo que hacer para hace eso".

"Se supone que no debes hacerlo", dijo Rachel. "Lo sabré cuando hayas demostrado tu valía. Y cuando llegue ese momento, voy a sacudir tu mundo".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	16. Almuerzo con sus amigos

**Capítulo 16: Almuerzo con sus amigos**

Rachel no estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando. Había recibido una carta de la amiga de Gar, Kori, y ella la había invitado a almorzar para disculparse por el desastre de la ocasión en la que cenaron. Ella y él habían sido una pareja oficial durante unas dos semanas y todo parecía ir bien hasta el momento. Supuso que si su relación realmente iba a durar tendría que hacerse amiga de sus amigos.

Entró en el pequeño restaurante y descubrió que no solo Kori estaba allí, sino que también Dick. Ella no había contado con eso y esperaba que no la atacaran. Pero ella no iba a mostrarles lo nerviosa que estaba. Ella era Rachel Roth y no le tenía miedo a nada ... excepto a la oscuridad.

Se acercó a la mesa y dijo: "Hola".

"Hola, estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado reunirte con nosotros", dijo Kori.

"Corrección, técnicamente, acordé reunirme con tigo", dijo Rachel. "Nunca me informaste sobre Dick".

"Ah, así que recuerdas mi nombre", dijo Dick.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Rachel. "Gar habla de ustedes tres todo el tiempo".

"Bueno, solo queríamos disculparnos por lo que sucedió", dijo Dick.

"Fuimos muy groseros y descorteses contigo", dijo Kori. "Y por eso lo sentimos mucho".

"Gracias", dijo Rachel. "Significa mucho para mi tu disculpa. Y, para que conste, quiero que sepas que realmente no soy ninguna de esas cosas que podrías haberme temido. No tengo conexiones con la mafia, así que no lo menciones". "Todo eso me aterra. Creo que sería mejor si nos olvidarnos de la noche y comenzar de nuevo".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Kori. "Ahora que eres la novia de Garfield, deseamos ser tus amigos".

"Espero eso también", dijo Rachel.

"Ahora, mientras estamos en el tema", dijo Dick. "¿Cómo han estado tú y Gar? Apenas nos dice algo, no es como él en absoluto".

"Estamos bien, creo", dijo Rachel. "Todavía estamos en las etapas iniciales y ahora estoy tratando de hacerlo bien y lento y él quiere acelerar todo".

"Por favor, espero que no encuentres una pregunta demasiado personal, pero ¿los dos ya tuvieron sexo?" preguntó Kori en voz baja para que nadie más a su alrededor pudiera esucharla.

Rachel se sintió bastante sorprendida por su vanidad y se sonrojó. "Eso ... Esa es una pregunta personal", dijo, tratando de mantener la compostura. Carraspeó y pronto volvió a calmarse. "Pero la respuesta es no. No, aún no hemos dormido juntos".

"Ah, es por eso", dijo Dick. "Está tratando de acelerar las cosas porque no se ha acostado con nadie en casi cuatro meses".

"No he tenido relaciones sexuales en más de dos años", dijo Rachel con total naturalidad.

"Sí, pero en su defensa es un chico", rió Dick.

"¿Estás diciendo que los hombres tienen más necesidad de sexo que las mujeres?" preguntó Rachel, levantando una ceja.

"No, pero estoy diciendo que los hombres no pueden controlarse tan bien como las mujeres", dijo Dick. "Las mujeres tienen más autocontrol".

"No puedo discutir con eso", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, me alegra que te tomes todo lentamente", dijo Kori. "Hice que Richard esperara tres meses antes de que tuviéramos el sexo por primera vez. Y hemos estado juntos durante casi dos años. Por favor, ¿cuánto tiempo lo harás esperar?"

"No lo sé", dijo Rachel, encogiéndose de hombros. "Depende de cuánto tiempo le tome demostrarme que en realidad podemos tener una relación duradera. Ahora no hablemos de nuestras vidas sexuales".

"Estoy de acuerdo", dijo Dick, que no estaba exactamente cómodo hablando de su propia vida sexual en público. Siempre había sido tímido. "Pero, déjame decirte esto Rachel creo que ninguno de nosotros lo haya visto tan feliz como lo es ahora".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Rachel.

"Oh, sí", dijo Kori. "No nos habla de su relación, pero nunca lo hemos visto más alegre. Realmente has animado su vida".

Rachel se sonrojó y dijo: "Siempre es tan alegre, dudo que puedas saber si fuese más feliz".

"Oh, podemos", dijo Dick. "Lo conocemos desde hace años y ha tenido sus altibajos. Y antes de conocerte, estaba pasando por un período bajo. Pero en el momento en que te vio pudimos decir. Estaba en la pendiente ascendente de estar arriba de nuevo ".

"Creo que se llama amor a primera vista", dijo Kori.

Rachel se sonrojó de nuevo y se mordió el labio. "Bueno, para ser sincero, en realidad nunca he sido tan feliz", dijo, sin creer que se estaba abriendo a estas personas que habían herido sus sentimientos pocas semanas antes. Pero, eran amigos de Gar y podía decir que eran buenas personas. Y si ella fuera a ser muy amiga de ellos ahora, sería mejor que se sienta cómoda con ellos.

"Estamos muy contentos de escuchar eso", dijo Kori con una sonrisa.

"Ahora, si Gar alguna vez hace algo estúpido, asegúrate de llamarme a mí o a Vic", dijo Dick. "No tenemos ningún problema golpeándolo".

Rachel dejó escapar una pequeña sonrisa y dijo: "Creo que puedo manejarlo sola si alguna vez hace algo que valga la pena para ser golpeado. Pero, te tendré en cuenta tu oferta, por si acaso".

Los tres tuvieron un almuerzo muy agradable juntos y Rachel decidió que no le importaría tener a estos dos como amigos. Parecían bastante decentes y todo lo que ella pedía era decencia en las personas. Sí, habían hecho algunas preguntas personales, pero Kori las había preguntado todas, por lo que Rachel decidió no molestarse.

Después del almuerzo, ella decidió ir a ver a Gar en su almuerzo en el zoológico. Por supuesto, debido a su generosa donación, se le dio entrada gratuita. Ella lo encontró terminando una visita para un grupo de niños de colegios privados. Todos saltaron y soltó un suspiro de alivio. La mitad del día estaba hecho.

"Disculpe, ¿puede decirme dónde está el baño?" escuchó una voz decir detrás de él.

Dio media vuelta y vio a Rachel de pie allí con una pequeña sonrisa. "¡Oye!" él dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"

"Pensé en pasar por aquí", dijo Rachel y ella levantó una bolsa de papel. "Y te traje el almuerzo".

"¿Me has hecho el almuerzo?" preguntó.

"No, te compré el almuerzo", dijo, entregándosela. "Es un sándwich de hummus de ese café vegetariano del que siempre estás hablando".

"Impresionante, eres la mejor", dijo y le dio un beso. Él abrió la bolsa y miró dentro. "¡Genial! También me compraste frutas. ¡Y una galleta!"

"Toda carne falsa y productos lácteos suplentes para el verdadero vegetariano o vegano", dijo Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Eres demasiado buena para mí", dijo, tomando su mano. Caminaron hacia una mesa de picnic y se sentaron para poder almorzar.

"Entonces ... me reuní con Dick y Kori hoy", dijo Rachel, sin estar muy seguro de cómo presentar el tema.

Gar se sorprendió por esto. "¿Lo hiciste?" preguntó mientras le daba un bocado al sanwitch. "¿Por qué?"

"Kori me invitó a almorzar para disculparme por lo que sucedió", dijo Rachel. "Dick también estuvo allí y nosotros hicimos las paces".

"Bueno, eso está bien", dijo Gar, aliviado. "Me daba un poco de miedo que ustedes nunca se mezclen".

"No, me agradan", dijo Rachel. "Hemos decidido olvidarnos de lo que pasó y comenzar de nuevo. Realmente me gustaría volver a salir con ellos. Sin embargo, Kori hizo algunas preguntas bastante personales".

"Sí, Kori no tiene vergüenza", se rió Gar mientras tomaba unas cuantas papas fritas en la boca.

"Creo que es gracioso que ella sea tan abierta y Dick parece muy ... tímido sobre ciertas cosas", dijo Rachel.

"Sí, pueden amarse, pero cuando se trata de hablar sobre los sentimientos y su vida amorosa, son totalmente opuestos", dijo Gar.

"¿Qué pasa con Vic?" preguntó Rachel. "Él es tu mejor amigo, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo puedo tener una segunda oportunidad para conocerlo?"

"Cuando quieras", dijo Gar con una sonrisa mientras tomaba otro bocado de su sándwich. "Es el mejor, lo amo como a un hermano mayor. Me ha salvado el culo tantas veces que no las puedo contar".

"¿Tiene una novia?" preguntó Rachel.

"No en este momento", dijo Gar. "Pero nunca tuvo problemas para tener chicas. Probablemente sea el único tipo que conozco que elige ser soltero".

"¿Él es tan genial?" preguntó Rachel con una pequeña sonrisa y levantó una ceja.

"Oh, sí", se rió entre dientes.

"Bueno, entonces tendré que encontrarme con él otra vez", dijo Rachel. "Asumiendo que se disculpará por lo que sucedió tal como lo hicieron Dick y Kori".

"Créeme, ya se ha disculpado como cuarenta veces", dijo Gar. "Definitivamente él dirá que lo siente". Gar terminó su almuerzo y luego decidió llevar a Rachel a la salida.

"¿Han decidido cómo gastar el dinero que doné?" preguntó Rachel mientras caminaban.

"No, todavía no han tomado una decisión", dijo Gar. "Realmente espero que elijan mi propuesta".

"eso sería lo mejor", dijo Rachel. "Es por eso que doné el dinero en primer lugar".

"¿Qué harás si no lo hacen?" preguntó Gar.

"Bueno, supongo que tendré que donar otros $ 10 millones hasta que lo hagan", dijo Rachel.

Gar sonrió y la abrazó mientras caminaban. "Impresionante, no tienes que gastar todo tu dinero en mí", dijo.

"No estoy gastando mi dinero en ti", dijo Rachel. "Es para el zoológico".

"Simplemente no quieres admitir que la única razón por la que le estás dando dinero al zoo es por mí", dijo Gar.

"Exactamente", dijo Rachel, con aire de suficiencia. "Y nunca lograrás que lo admita".

"Además de esa admisión allí mismo", se rió. Llegaron a la salida y Gar suspiró. "Bueno, aquí es donde debemos separarnos".

"De acuerdo, señor Dramático", dijo Rachel, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Te veré más tarde."

Gar se inclinó y la besó. "Gracias por el almuerzo", dijo.

"De nada", dijo Rachel, ligeramente sonrojada por haber sido besada en público.

"¿Quieres que vaya después del trabajo?" preguntó Gar.

"Me iba a poner al día leyendo", dijo Rachel. "¿Está eso bien?"

"Por supuesto que está bien", se rió Gar. "Estaba pensando en salir con los muchachos esta noche de todos modos si estuvieras ocupada".

"Entonces, diviértete", dijo Rachel.

"¡Gar, vámonos!" una voz llamó por el camino.

"¡Sí, ya voy!" él llamó de vuelta. "Te llamare." Él le dio otro beso y luego se fue corriendo para dirigir otro grupo más en una visita guiada.

Rachel regresó al coche sonriendo y sonrojada. Se sentía tan bien que ya no estaba sola. Finalmente tuvo a alguien para abrazarla y hacerla sentir segura. Ella tenía a alguien que apreciaba y se preocupaba por ella. Y eso era todo lo que realmente necesitaba. No sus millones de dólares o su mansión. No sus miles de libros o su guardia de seguridad. Solo la hizo sentir como si la vida pudiera valer la pena.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	17. El sueño de Gar se hace realidad

**Capítulo 17: El sueño de Gar se hace realidad**

Lo hicieron todo un mes. Garfield Logan y Rachel Roth habían sido pareja oficial durante un mes entero y se conocían desde hacía alrededor de tres. Y, no, todavía no habían dormido juntos. Gar no estaba exactamente frustrado, bueno, lo estaba un poco, pero solo quería saber qué más quería Rachel. Estuvo con ella todo el tiempo, pero no tanto como para ser empalagoso. El la llamaba del trabajo para preguntarle cómo iba su día y si le gustaría hacer algo más tarde. Y se aseguró de respetar su necesidad de privacidad e independencia. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para demostrarle que valía la pena dormir con él? Él simplemente no estaba seguro.

Rachel se paró frente a una de sus muchas ventanas haciendo su débil limpieza. Ella roció la solución de limpieza sobre el vidrio y luego lo limpió con una toalla de papel. Acababa de terminar cuando oyó que la puerta de su casa se abría y se cerraba de golpe.

"¡Rae!" su nombre se hizo eco en toda la mansión.

"¿Gar?" ella dijo, colocando sus artículos de limpieza abajo.

"¿Dónde estás?" él llamó.

"Estoy arriba", dijo Rachel, dirigiéndose a las escaleras. Acababa de llegar cuando Gar terminó de subirlos y la envolvió con sus brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas. "¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!"

"¡Lo van a hacer!" dijo emocionado.

"¿Hacerlo? ¿Hacer qué?" ella dijo, confundida.

"El zoológico aceptó mi propuesta", dijo radiante. "Van a usar el dinero para modificar el zoológico de la manera que yo quiero. ¿Puedes creerlo?" Él la hizo girar unas cuantas veces mas y luego la besó.

"Eso es maravilloso, Gar", dijo Rachel sonriendo. "¿Pero podrías bajarme ahora?"

"¿Tengo que?" preguntó, dando vueltas.

"Sí", dijo Rachel. "Me estoy mareando aquí".

Gar se rió y dijo: "Está bien". La bajó, pero no la soltó. La besó de nuevo y presionó su frente contra la de ella. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" ella preguntó.

"Por la donación que hiciste al zoológico", dijo Gar. "Quiero decir, nunca imaginé que realmente podría hacer una diferencia por los animales, pero ahora, gracias a ti, lo hice"

"Gar, todo lo que hice fue suministrar el dinero", dijo Rachel. "Tú eres el que propuso tus conceptos y los convenció de que eran los mejores. Esa fue toda tu idea".

"Pero no hubiera sucedido si no fuera por ti", dijo Gar.

Rachel suspiró y sonrió. "No puedes aceptarlo, ¿verdad?" ella dijo. "Que tú, Garfield Logan, has hecho una pequeña diferencia en el mundo".

Gar sonrió humildemente y negó con la cabeza. "No", dijo. "No puedo".

"Bueno, lo has hecho", dijo ella. "Debido a ti, van a rehacer el zoológico y en los próximos años miles de personas van a ver tu obra maestra".

Los ojos de Gar se agrandaron. "Dios mío", dijo, "nunca me di cuenta de eso". Su cara se puso pálida y su boca estaba abierta en estado de shock.

"Gar, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Rachel, cada vez más preocupada.

"No estoy seguro", dijo, mirando sin comprender.

"¿Necesitas sentarte?" preguntó Rachel.

"Sí", dijo Gar.

Rachel bajó a Gar y lo sentó en la cocina. Ella le trajo un vaso de agua y se sentó también. Podía ver que su mente estaba corriendo y colocó su mano sobre la de él para tranquilizarlo.

"Gar, ¿puedes decir algo?" ella preguntó.

"Simplemente ... no estoy seguro de me guste la idea de mi zoo", dijo Gar.

"¿Por qué no?" ella preguntó.

"¿Qué pasa si a la gente no le gusta?" preguntó. "Entonces todos me culparán y probablemente me despidan y pasen a la historia como el peor diseñador de zoológicos y nunca podré volver a trabajar con animales".

Rachel lo miró en silencio mientras terminaba su pequeño ataque de pánico. Ella miró mientras gemía y enterró su cabeza en sus brazos, que estaban cruzados sobre la mesa. El suspiró y puso una mano en su espalda.

"Gar, realmente creo que estás exagerando", dijo Rachel. "Te importan más los animales que cualquier otra cosa en este mundo, así que dudo que crees algo que pueda arriesga tu trabajo con ellos. Y los jefes del zoológico eligieron tu diseño porque no solo funcionará bien para los animales, los jefes no solo eligieron tu diseño porque funcione bien para los animales, sino que Atraerá multitudes. Lo único que les importa es el dinero, así que no te preocupes porque a la gente no le guste ".

Gar la escuchó y levantó la cabeza. Él se volvió hacia ella y la vio sonriendo amablemente hacia él. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y la abrazó. "Gracias Rae", dijo. "Me siento ... un poco mejor al respecto ahora. Quiero decir, todavía estoy muy nervioso, pero ... no me siento tan mal por eso ahora".

"Bien", dijo Rachel. "Me alegro de poder hacerte sentir un poco mejor. Pero realmente creo que te estás preocupando por nada. Deberías estar celebrando esto, no sintiéndote mal por eso, Probablemente van a poner tu nombre en una placa."

"Oh, genial, entonces todos sabrán que mi nombre es Garfield", dijo Gar.

"Garfield es un buen nombre", dijo Rachel, frotándose la espalda. "Si alguien pregunta, puede decir que te pusieron el nombre por el presidente. Entonces, todos pensarán que es patriótico.

"¿Crees que puedo poner todo eso en la placa?" preguntó.

Rachel sonrió, lo rodeó con un brazo y lo besó en la mejilla. "Si eso es lo que quieres", dijo, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro. "Incluso lo tendremos pintado de verde y lo pondremos en la base de una estatua tallada a tu semejanza".

Gar se rió y dijo: "Sí, y te tendré allí, también, aferrándome a mí mientras me paro con orgullo".

"Ahora hay una imagen mental interesante", dijo Rachel riendo entre dientes.

Gar también se rió entre dientes y luego dejó escapar un suspiro. "No sé qué haría sin ti, Rae", dijo, apoyando su cabeza en la de ella.

"Lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo antes de que me vieras en el salón", dijo Rachel.

"Guau, ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo era la vida antes de pasar cada momento del día tratando de que te fijaras en mí", dijo Gar.

"Bueno, eso es porque no tenías una vida antes que yo", dijo Rachel, con aire de suficiencia.

"Oh, sí la tenía", dijo Gar. "Fue totalmente diferente y vacía, pero lo tuve".

Rachel sonrió y le dio un beso. "Entonces, ¿qué tal si vamos a celebrar este gran logro tuyo?" ella dijo. "Yo invito."

"¿Cuándo no invitas tu?" Él rió.

"Bueno, esta vez será mi regalo y no tienes que sentirte culpable por eso", dijo Rachel. "Vamos, nos detendremos en el salón, tomaremos unas copas y luego nos iremos de allí".

"Suena genial", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Ahora, cuando dices 'irnos de allí' ..."

"No, no hay sexo", dijo Rachel de pie para cambiarse la ropa de limpieza.

"Maldición", suspiró.

Una vez que Rachel estaba cambiada, los dos se dirigieron a The Gem. Rachel seguía diciendo pequeñas cosas sobre lo orgullosa que estaba de él y lo genial que era. Rachel nunca había dicho cosas positivas tan positivas como ahora y se sentía en la cima del mundo. Ella incluso envolvió su brazo alrededor de él mientras caminaban como si fuera gordo. Ah, sí, estaba amando esto.

Entraron y Gar se encontró con una enorme, "¡Sorpresa!"

Casi tuvo un ataque al corazón y se cayó, si Rachel no hubiera tenido un buen agarre de su brazo. Dick, Kori, Vic y todos sus amigos del zoológico estaban en el salón. Había globos y serpentinas decoradas con buen gusto en todas partes. Todos aplaudían y silbaban.

"¿Q-qué diablos?" dijo, sorprendido.

"¡Felicitaciones, hombre!" dijo Vic, abrazándolo en un abrazo de oso.

"¡Estamos muy felices por ti!" dijo Kori, aplaudiendo.

"¡Lo hiciste, Gar!" dijo Dick, sacudiendo su mano.

"Whoa, ¿qué demonios está pasando?" preguntó, completamente confundido.

"¿Estás sorprendido?" preguntó Rachel.

"Uh, sí", dijo Gar. "Pero, quiero decir, ¿cómo es que ..."

"Nosotros no lo hicimos", dijo Vic. "Rachel puso todo esto en marcha".

Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: "¿Y tú lo hiciste? ¿Lo sabías?"

"Bueno, ya ves, como era mi dinero el que el zoológico estaba gastando, tenían que asegurarse de estar de acuerdo con su elección", dijo Rachel. "Así que hoy recibí una llamada preguntándome si me gustaba la propuesta de Garfield Logan. Dije que sí y que era eso. Me dijeron que iban a llamarte y darte las buenas noticias. Y armar algo para ti ".

Gar estaba completamente conmocionado y su cabeza daba vueltas. "Yo ... no puedo creer esto", dijo. Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: "¿Hiciste todo esto por mí?"

"Por supuesto", dijo, un poco tímidamente. "Sabía cuánto significaba esto para ti, así que pensé que te gustaría celebrar con tus amigos".

Gar realmente no podía creerlo. Rachel Roth, que odiaba a los grupos grandes y se sentía incómodo al estar cerca de alguien, había organizado una fiesta sorpresa solo para él.

todas estas personas, hizo todos los arreglos, y estaba sosteniéndolo en su precioso salón. Él simplemente no podía creerlo. ¡Ella lo había hecho todo por él!

Antes de saber lo que estaba sucediendo, todos se amontonaron a su alrededor, felicitándolo. Se sirvieron bebidas y Rachel incluso atendió un buffet mayormente vegetariano. No segura de cómo pudo hacer todo esto a último momento. Y a él realmente no le importaba. El hecho es que ella lo había hecho.

Mientras transcurría la noche, Gar se encontró lejos de Rachel, sentado con Vic y Dick en una mesa mientras Kori charlaba con Rachel al otro lado del camino. Gar observó y no pudo evitar sentirse divertido y orgulloso de ella. Estaba claro que aún no se sentía cómoda estando con Kori, pero estaba siendo valiente y estaba haciendo todo lo posible por ser su amiga.

"Eres un tipo con suerte, Gar", dijo Vic.

"¿Huh?" dijo Gar, que había estado observando a Rachel.

"Tuviste suerte", dijo Vic. "¿Quién pensó que tu chica perfecta era Rachel Roth?"

Sí, lo sé ", dijo Gar con una sonrisa." Es tan ... increíble ".

"Gar, no creo que alguna vez encuentres a alguien más como ella", dijo Dick. "Así que no hagas nada estúpido y la asústes".

"Créeme, amigo, no lo haré", dijo Gar.

"Mejor que no", dijo Vic. "Quiero decir, en todos los años que te conozco, siempre has sido al que ha exagerado y has dado todo en tus relaciones. Pero esta chica saltó de su zona de confort por ti. No habla con nadie en absoluto hasta hace unos meses y ahora lo hace para llamar a gente que ni siquiera conoce para organizar una fiesta sorpresa en tu honor. A ella le gustas, amigo. Realmente le gusta. "

"Lo sé", dijo Gar. "Creo que me voy a casar con ella, muchachos".

"No lo dudaría", se rió entre dientes Vic. "Quiero decir, si ya sientes esto fuertemente sentimientos por ella y aún no han dormido juntos, tiene que ser algo especial".

"Es mejor que no pienses en preguntarle al corto plazo", advirtió Dick. "Eso definitivamente la asustará. No olvides lo que le pasó, Gar".

"Mira, no me importa su pasado", dijo Gar. "Es por eso que primero se sintió atraída por mí en primer lugar".

"Sea como sea," dijo Dick. "Quiero que te des cuenta de lo lento que se lo está tomando. Hay una razón para eso, Gar. Por más que se haya abierto y se haya sentido cómoda con tigo todavía tiene miedo".

"Entonces, ¿qué estás diciendo?" preguntó Gar. "No va a querer casarse conmigo porque siempre va a tener miedo de que vaya a ser una traidora, creando alborotos como su ex marido idiota".

"No, lo que estoy diciendo es que debes ser consciente de lo cómoda que está contigo", dijo Dick. "Cuando se empiecen a hablar de las cosas a largo plazo, es cuando se puede empezar a pensar en el matrimonio."

"Hablando de eso, Dick, ¿cuándo vas a pedirle a Kori que se case contigo?" preguntó Gar con una sonrisa.

Dick se sonrojó y dijo: "Esto no es sobre mí".

"Tiene un buen punto, hombre", dijo Vic, sonriendo también. "¿Cuándo se lo vas a pedir Kori?"

Dick se quejó, se levantó y decidió salir con extraños en lugar de hablar de esto. Vic y Gar se rieron y vieron como Dick intentaba entrar en una conversación que estaba pasando al otro lado de la habitación.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	18. Avergonzado

**Capítulo 18: Avergonzado**

La fiesta duró algunas horas y no se extinguió hasta que cayó la noche. Una vez que todos se hubieron ido, Rachel comenzó a limpiar su salón, con la ayuda de Gar. Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo decorado de la noche a la mañana. Ella estaba de pie en una silla agarrando los serpentines verdes y entregándoselos a Gar, quien los metía en una bolsa de basura.

"Apuesto a que esta es la primera vez que The Gem ha sido decorada", dijo Gar.

"Ganarías esa apuesta", dijo Rachel.

"Todavía no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mí", dijo Gar.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Rachel. "Lo merecías."

"Pero, quiero decir, nadie ha hecho algo así antes por mí", dijo Gar.

"Bueno, ya es hora de que alguien lo hiciera", dijo Rachel, bajando de su silla. "Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"

"No sé", dijo Gar mientras ataba la bolsa de basura que estaba llena de adornos. "Apuesto a que estás muy harta de mí en este momento, así que supongo que me iré a casa".

"No estoy harta de ti", dijo Rachel. "Apenas tuve tiempo para estar con contigo hoy".

"Oh", dijo Gar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Rachel y sonriendo. "¿Quieres pasar más tiempo conmigo, eh?"

"Bueno", dijo Rachel, ligeramente sonrojado. "No apostaría a eso".

Gar se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Eres tan linda". Luego se inclinó y la besó. "¿Crees que podemos tener una fiesta de pijamas esta noche?"

"Si quieres", dijo Rachel.

"Genial, pasemos por mi departamento para poder conseguir algunas cosas y luego podremos ir a tu casa", dijo Gar, tomando su mano y llevándola fuera de la sala.

"¿Esto significa que finalmente puedo ver tu departamento?" preguntó Rachel con una sonrisa.

"Oh, no sé", dijo Gar. "Es un departamento de hombres, ya sabes, maloliente y desordenado y cosas así. Creo que estarías más cómodo en el auto".

"No creo que sea justo que vengas a mi casa todo el tiempo y nunca llegue a ver la tuya", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, el tuyo es genial y el mío apesta", se rió.

"Seré el juez de eso", dijo Rachel. "Ahora vámonos."

Una vez que Rachel encerró a The Gem, los dos se dirigieron al departamento de Gar. Estaba tan nervioso y sabía que Vic iba a matarlo por haberla traído sin anunciarse, pero iba a agarrar sus cosas lo más rápido que pudiera y salir de allí. Además, una vez que Rachel viera cómo vivía, tal vez le pediría que se quedara con ella más a menudo porque se sentiría mal por sus arreglos de vivienda.

Los dos llegaron al apartamento de Gar e hicieron el viaje de tres tramos de escaleras. En su camino podían escuchar televisiones y conversaciones de la gente. Gar miró a Rachel y tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Parecía completamente fuera de su elemento y un poco asustada. Ella ciertamente nunca había estado en un edificio de departamentos antes. llegaron a su puerta, para el alivio de Rachel, y los dos entraron.

"Bueno, aquí está", dijo Gar.

Rachel miró a su alrededor y dijo: "Es, eh, agradable".

"Oye, querías verlo", se rió entre dientes. "Solo déjame agarrar mi bolso y nos podemos ir". Y con eso, rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación. Agarró su mochila y arrojó algo de ropa dentro.

"Así que esta es tu habitación, ¿eh?" dijo Rachel.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Rachel mirando a su alrededor en su habitación. No había planeado que ella entrara y ahora se sentía bastante avergonzado.

"Uh, sí, esto es", dijo, trabajando rápidamente para sacarla de allí.

"Nunca me dijiste que poseías peces y una ... iguana", dijo Rachel, mirando a los animales. Ella miró toda la ropa en el piso y dijo: "¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de un guardarropa?"

"No", bromeó y cerró su bolsa. "Vamos."

"¿Por qué no podemos estar aquí por un rato?" preguntó Rachel.

"Oh, vamos", dijo Gar. "Has sido rica toda tu vida, nunca has tenido que vivir en un apartamento o de tu sueldo al sueldo".

"No, pero eso no significa que no podría tolerar la vida en un apartamento", dijo Rachel.

"Sí, claro", dijo Gar. "Probablemente morirías si no pudieras tener un silencio total y tus guardias de seguridad".

Rachel frunció el ceño y dijo: "¿Sabes qué? No creo que quiera que vengas". Y con eso ella salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿Qué?" dijo, siguiéndola. "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¡¿Mi problema?!" ella dijo. "¿Cuál es tu problema, Gar? ¿Por qué de repente estás amargado conmigo porque tengo dinero?"

"No estoy amargado, solo estoy diciendo la verdad", dijo Gar.

"Bien, bien", dijo Rachel. "Si así es como te sientes, entonces me voy a casa. No necesito esto". Y con eso, salió del apartamento, dando un portazo detrás de ella.

Gar no estaba realmente seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Todo había ido bien y de repente él arruinó todo y ella se había ido. Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

De repente, oyó que se abría la puerta del baño y se dio vuelta para ver a Vic salir. "¿Has estado allí todo el tiempo?" preguntó Gar.

"Bueno, yo iba a salir y luego ustedes comenzaron a pelear", dijo Vic, que no parecía feliz. "¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"¿Qué?" preguntó Gar.

"¿De qué acabamos de hablar, hombre?" dijo Vic. "Te dijimos que no arruinaras esto y en menos de unas pocas horas peleaste con ella sin ninguna razón y la prácticamente la echaste de aquí. En serio, ¿quieres ser miserable y estar solo? ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?"

"¡No lo sé!" dijo Gar. "Es solo que ... no sé. Ella quería entrar y no quería que viera a este lugar, pero no pude decirle que no. Y entonces entró en mi habitación y estaba mirando alrededor. me puse en una mala actitud. No sé por qué ".

"¿Podría ser porque estás avergonzado?" preguntó Vic.

"¿Avergonzado? ¿Avergonzado de qué?" preguntó Gar, confundido.

"Avergonzado de vivir en un apartamento y no ser millonario como ella", dijo Vic. "Quiero decir, Rachel es rica y de clase alta y eres solo un Joe Shmoe. Puedo ver por qué te sientes avergonzado por mostrarle el departamento. Pero esa no es razón para enojarse y molestarla, y hacer que se vaya. ¡Ahora saca tu trasero y detenla antes de que ella se vaya!

Y con eso Vic agarró a Gar y, literalmente, lo echó del apartamento. Gar oyó que Vic cerraba la puerta y se dio cuenta de que no tenía otra opción que ir a detener a Rachel. Bajó las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo y salió disparado del edificio, mirando en todas direcciones por ella. La encontró en la acera, tratando de tomar un taxi.

"¡Rachel!" dijo, corriendo hacia ella.

"No quiero escucharte", dijo enojada.

"Mire, puedo explicarlo", dijo.

"No hay nada que explicar", dijo Rachel. "Me molestas porque no sufrí económicamente mientras crecía".

"No, yo no", dijo.

"¡Taxi!" Rachel gritó y finalmente aclamó a uno. Gar sabía que tenía que trabajar rápido.

"¡Rachel, por favor!" dijo desesperadamente. "Lo siento, no quise molestarte".

"Entonces, ¿por qué dijiste todas esas cosas?" preguntó Rachel, abriendo la puerta del taxi. "¿Por qué tienes que considerarme una persona mimada, y demasiado privilegiada? ¿Cuándo he sido así, Gar?"

"No lo has hecho", dijo Gar, cerrando la puerta del taxi.

"Bueno, debo haberte dicho que no hable así de mí", dijo Rachel abriendo la puerta de nuevo.

"No, no lo has hecho", dijo Gar, cerrando la puerta. "Solo estaba siendo un asno, lo siento".

"¿Entonces por qué dijiste esas cosas?" ella preguntó de nuevo.

"Porque estoy avergonzado, ¡está bien!" él dijo.

"Oye, ¿te subes o no?" preguntó el taxista.

"¡No, ella no se sube!" Gar prácticamente gritó. El conductor gruñó y se fue.

Rachel se cruzó de brazos y miró a Gar. "¿Estás avergonzado?" ella dijo.

"Bueno ... sí", dijo, vergonzosamente.

"Gar, ¿de qué podrías avergonzarte?" preguntó Rachel.

"¡Rae, mira donde vivo!" dijo Gar, señalando el edificio de departamentos. "Solo gano suficiente dinero para pagar el alquiler. La única razón por la que puedo vivir de esta manera es porque que me escabullo. ¿Cómo no me avergüenzo? ¿Cómo no puedo sentirme como un perdedor?"

Rachel suspiró y dijo: "Gar, ¿crees que me importa en absoluto que vivas en un departamento? ¿Crees que me importa si vives de la pizza sobrante en mi refrigerador? Si me importaran en lo absoluto esas cosas, te habría echado de mi vida desde el inicio. Lo único que me importa eres tú. No tus cuentas bancarias, ni tu estado de clase, ni siquiera el hecho de que seas el más descuidado que he conocido; tú, Gar. Solo tú ".

Gar tiró a Rachel en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza. "Dios, Rae, lo siento mucho por decir todo eso", dijo. "No lo dije en serio".

"Está bien, Gar", dijo Rachel, sosteniéndolo con la misma fuerza. "Pero solo sé que nunca deberías avergonzarte de nada a mi alrededor. Si siempre me aceptas por lo que soy, siempre te aceptaré por lo que eres; no importa lo que pase".

"Rae, nunca tendrás que preocuparte de que te acepte", dijo Gar. "Eres todo para mí."

"Lo eres todo para mí también, Gar", dijo Rachel.

Él los separó y luego tomó su mano. "Vamos, vámonos", dijo, llevándola a su automóvil.

"¿Qué hay de tus cosas?" preguntó Rachel.

"Oh, mierda", dijo Gar. "Está bien, entro y ya vuelvo". Rápidamente corrió de vuelta al edificio de apartamentos para agarrar su mochila. Rachel hizo lo que dijo y subió al auto esperándolo. Él estaba abajo en un instante y luego los dos condujeron de regreso a su casa.

"Gar, ¿realmente te molesta que tenga más dinero que tú?" preguntó Rachel.

"Bueno, no", dijo Gar. "Es solo ... por lo general, en una relación, el tipo gana más dinero y es quien gasta en la chica. Nuestra situación es simplemente ... rara, ¿sabes? No es que sea mala o incorrecta, es solo que ... no es normal. "

"Y eso te molesta", dijo Rachel en tono negativo.

"No, no me molesta", dijo Gar. "Solo estoy tratando de acostumbrarme a la idea. Es decir, toda mi vida siempre pensé que se suponía que las cosas eran de cierta manera. Y después descubro que no lo son es un poco, ya sabes, confuso. Pero no me molesta ".

"Bueno", dijo Rachel en un suspiro de alivio.

Gar se acercó y tomó la mano de Rachel. La sostuvo en sus labios y besó la parte de atrás. Él sostuvo su mano todo el camino hacia su casa. Hubo un silencio cómodo y feliz en el auto y ambos se sintieron bastante aliviados.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	19. Tómame

**Como pueden ver subí dos historias nuevas y la razón fue que elimine tras historias en las cuales estaba atascado, pero no se preocupen no las elimine permanentemente simplemente las pienso reinventar mas adelantes y en su lugar quise escribir esas dos ideas que ya tenían rato dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no tampoco e olvidado las demás historias de echo llevo la mitad de uno de los capítulos de "Verde y Rojo", pronto lo estaré actualizando.**

 **De igual manera si detectan algún error háganmelo saber para corregirlo en cualquiera de mis historias y traducciones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Tómame**

Llegó la mañana y Gar miró a Rachel, quien aún dormía suavemente. Sus oscuros mechones habían caído frente a su rostro y él se acercó cautelosamente y los apartó, colocándolos detrás de su oreja. Él le sostuvo la cara con una mano, pasándole el pulgar por la barbilla y los labios. Ella se movió un poco, pero rápidamente volvió a dormirse. Ella era tan bonita y diferente. No había una duda en su mente. Él se casaría con ella algún día.

Cuando la miró, vio su futuro entero. No podía imaginarse haciendo algo sin ella. Ninguna otra mujer podría hacerle sentir de la manera que ella lo hizo sentir. Una vez pensó que sabia lo que era el amor, pero no era nada comparado con la sensación que ardía dentro de él cuando vio a esta mujer.

Él se inclinó y comenzó a besar su cuello. Eran suaves, livianos y cosquillados muy ligeramente. Rachel suspiró y fue despertada suavemente por ellos. "¿Gar?" ella dijo, todavía medio dormida. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Diciendo buenos días", dijo Gar, que seguía besándola y añadiendo un poco más de presión ahora que estaba despierta.

Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír e inclinar la cabeza un poco para tener más espacio para que la besara. Gar tomó la invitación con mucho gusto y la besó por todo el cuello y la clavícula podía sentir un rubor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo al igual que una excitante sensación de hormigueo.

"Me encanta la forma en que dices buenos días", dijo alegremente.

"Deberías ver cómo doy buenas tardes", dijo. Apenas tuvo oportunidad de reír mientras él cubría sus labios con los suyos. La besó profundamente y lentamente se movió sobre el envolviendo sus brazos alrededor y le devolvió el beso.

Él comenzó a besarla un poco más ferozmente y empujó su cuerpo contra el de ella. Rachel sintió una conmoción en su sistema y su corazón se aceleró. Siempre se habían besado, pero nunca algo así.

"Gar", dijo contra sus labios.

"¿Sí?" dijo, continuando besándola y presionándose contra ella.

"Esto es demasiado", dijo, sintiéndose nerviosa.

"¿Qué es demasiado?" preguntó, bajando nuevamente a su cuello.

"Lo que estás haciendo", dijo Rachel. "Yo ... necesito que te detengas. Por favor".

Gar apartó los labios de su piel y la miró. Vio que estaba incómoda e incluso había miedo detrás de sus ojos. Él suspiró y se alejó de ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Lo siento", dijo.

"No, lo siento", dijo Rachel, volviéndose hacia él.

"Debería haber sabido que no te gustaría", dijo, se agravó a sí mismo.

"Lo hice ... hasta cierto punto", dijo. Suspiró y se cubrió la cara con las manos. "Dios, ¿por qué tengo que ser así? Lo siento mucho".

"Rae, está bien", dijo Gar. "No tienes que disculparte por esto".

"Sí, tengo que", dijo ella. "Quiero estar contigo, Gar, realmente lo sé. Pero ... no sé. Cada vez que las cosas se calientan, me asusto y me pongo nerviosa. Y luego te alejo y te frustras conmigo".

"No estoy enojado o frustrado contigo", dijo, sentándose. Balanceó sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama y se sentó allí. "Estoy enojado conmigo mismo. Sé que aún no estás preparada para eso, pero no puedo detenerme y eso me molesta".

"Gar, de lo último que deberías estar es enojado contigo mismo", dijo Rachel, arrastrándose hacia él. "Te estoy llevando a través del infierno cuando podrías dejarme y encontrar a alguien más para darte lo que quieres y mereces".

Se volvió hacia ella y le dijo: "Rae, eres lo que quiero. Y sé que no merezco nada porque eres demasiado bueno para mí, pero preferiría esperar veinte años para que estés lista qué tomar una solución rápida ".

Rachel lo miró profundamente a los ojos, esos ojos que estaban más allá de lo bello y tan verdes como diamantes esmeraldas. "¿Quieres decir…?" ella preguntó.

"Por supuesto que sí", dijo Gar. "Rachel ... te amo".

En ese momento ella podría haber jurado que sintió que su corazón se salía con un latido o dos y su respiración sin duda atrapada en su garganta. Su mandíbula cayó y se sintió completamente sin palabras. Tardó unos momentos en encontrar su voz para hablar.

"Tú ... ¿Me amas?" ella preguntó.

Él suspiró y apartó la vista de ella, como si se sintiera avergonzado. "Sí", dijo asintiendo. "lo Hago."

Rachel tomó esto y se mordió el labio. Gar se sintió completamente avergonzado de revelar esto y sabía que probablemente solo había arruinado su relación. Él la había asustado era todo lo que esperaba al respecto. Sabía que no debería haberlo dicho, pero no pudo evitarlo. Tuvo que decirlo en voz alta.

"¿Gar?" dijo Rachel. Él suspiró y se volvió hacia ella. Él se sorprendió al ver que ella estaba luchando por contener las lágrimas y temía lo peor. "Yo también te amo".

Sus ojos se abrieron y él la miró en estado de shock. "Tú ... ¿Lo haces?" preguntó.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa y las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos cayeron por sus mejillas ruborizadas. "Sí, lo hago", dijo ella.

Él sonrió y los dos se inclinaron y se besaron. Rachel lo acercó a ella y los dos continuaron besándose apasionadamente. Gar se tomó un poco desprevenido cuando Rachel agarro

La parte inferior de su camiseta y la levantó por encima de su cabeza, dejándolo solo en sus bóxers. Ella lo acercó más a ella y lo besó seductoramente.

"Rae", dijo contra sus labios. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Llévame, Gar", dijo con voz suplicante, besándolo de nuevo.

"¿Esperar que?" dijo, confundido.

"Hazme el amor", dijo desesperada.

"Rae, ¿estás segura?" preguntó. "Quiero decir, acabas de decir ..." Se interrumpió al ver a Rachel agarrar la parte inferior de su camisón y levantarlo sobre su cabeza, exponiendo sus pechos desnudos. Ella ahora se sentó frente a él con solo un par de bragas negras de seda.

"Por favor", dijo ella. "Hazme tuya, Gar".

Ella ya no tenía que preguntarle más. Él se inclinó hacia atrás y capturó sus labios una vez más. Lentamente la acostó y se presionó contra ella. Sus besos abandonaron sus labios los bajó por su cuello, su clavícula, y luego llegó a su pecho, que subía y bajaba esporádicamente con sus respiraciones jadeantes de excitación. Sus labios se abrieron camino hacia uno de sus pechos y él comenzó a besar y morder suavemente su pezón mientras su mano masajeaba el otro. Rachel dejó escapar gemidos y pequeños gruñidos ante esta nueva y extraña emocionante sensación.

Después de uno o dos minutos cambió los senos y repitió las acciones. Rachel ya temblaba y ella pasó sus dedos por su pelo una y otra vez. Finalmente dejó de asaltar sus pechos y beso todo el camino hasta sus labios. Sus respiraciones ya eran rápidas y la adrenalina bombeaba a través de sus cuerpos emocionados.

"Rae, ¿estás absolutamente segura de esto?" Preguntó Gar, que sabía que, si estaba pensando en esto, este era el momento de expresarlo.

"Sí", asintió ella. "Nunca he estado más segura de nada en toda mi vida". Ella se inclinó y capturó sus labios. Y mientras lo hacía, se inclinó y tiró de los calzoncillos de Gar hacia abajo. Como no podía alcanzarlo, terminó el trabajo y luego miró el suyo. Deslizó sus dedos entre el material de seda y los deslizó por sus caderas, piernas y luego completamente fuera de ella.

Ahora los dos se miraban en toda su gloria desnuda; y era un sitio mucho mejor de lo que cualquiera podría haber imaginado. Gar se inclinó y la besó profundamente. La besó tres beses antes de avanzar e insertarse suavemente dentro de ella. Se quedó sin aliento cuando lo sintió moverse dentro de ella y sintió que arqueaba la espalda un poco como respuesta, Empezó a clavarse en ella a un ritmo lento y constante, viendo que la hacía gemir, y qué la hizo chillar. Él tuvo una buena idea de sus puntos clave y comenzó a acelerar el ritmo considerablemente. La besó un par de veces y luego enterró su cara en el hueco de su cuello, continuando empujando profundamente dentro de ella.

Sus respiraciones jadeantes y gemidos llenaron la habitación a medida que avanzaban más y más. Sus cuerpos estaban resbaladizos por el sudor, por lo que fue mucho más fácil moverse. Rachel sintió como si fuera empujada a su cabecera y se agarró a su cama, su mente ya giraba. No podía creer los sonidos que escapaban de su boca, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para importarle. Ella gimió y aulló mientras él iba cada vez más rápido y hacía que su mente dejara la realidad. Y cuanto más gemía, más gemía y se excitaba aún más.

Mientras empujaba, levantó la cabeza del cuello y contempló su hermoso cuerpo en todo su esplendor. Su piel clara estaba salpicada de sudor. Su pecho estaba agitado, permitiendo que sus pechos latieran como el océano durante una tormenta, de modo que quedó hipnotizado por ellos. Sus respiraciones fueron rápidas y gimió un suave y dulce gemido con cada exhalación rápida. Nunca había visto tanta belleza en toda su vida. Puso sus manos sobre sus temblorosas caderas y besó su pecho mientras continuaba haciéndole el amor.

Y entonces Rachel sintió algo que hizo que su corazón se acelerara y su cuerpo se pusiera rígido. Todo dentro de ella convulsionando y pulsado, pronto ondulando a través de todo su cuerpo. Se sintió tan bien que dejó escapar un grito, pero lo cubrió envolviéndose alrededor de Gar, quien continuó empujando. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo después de que sintiera que Rachel llegaba al clímax y sintió que él también llegaba a su apogeo y con un poderoso gemido orgásmico se derramó dentro ella.

Pronto, débilmente se bajó de su posición y suavemente se recostó sobre ella, tratando de recuperar el aliento, justo como ella. Sus dos cuerpos temblaban y estaban empapados de sudor. Reunió su fuerza y se alzó un poco. Miró a su amante y la vio temblar. Él se inclinó y le dio un suave y dulce beso en los labios, luego se deslizó suavemente fuera de ella sobre su espalda.

Durante unos segundos, los dos se quedaron allí, jadeando. Gar se sintió más relajado y complacido. Maldición, valió la pena la espera. Sintió que Rachel se movía y la miraba. Ella estaba acurrucada de lado, de espaldas a él. Esto le preocupaba un poco.

"¿Rae? ¿Estás bien?" preguntó, sin aliento.

Ella no respondió; ella solo parecía acurrucarse más fuerte. A él no le gustó esto y se acercó a ella. Él casi se apretó contra ella y luego se apoyó en su codo. Él le tocó suavemente su brazo y la besó en el hombro.

"Rachel, ¿estás bien?" Preguntó, bastante preocupado ahora.

Finalmente ella giró sobre su espalda y lo miró. "Estoy ... estoy bien", dijo.

"¿Estás segura?" preguntó.

Ella extendió la mano y le sostuvo el costado de la cara con la mano. "Sí, estoy segura", dijo. "Es solo ... que fue la primera vez que… alguna vez ... um ..."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Gar.

"Tuve un ... orgasmo", terminó, sonrojándose.

Gar no pudo evitar dejar que sus ojos se abrieran de golpe y su mandíbula prácticamente se cayera. "¿Ese fue tu primer orgasmo?" preguntó. "¿En serio?"

"Sí", dijo, asintiendo.

"Espera un segundo, ¿me estás diciendo que tu marido nunca te hizo llegar al clímax?" preguntó Gar.

"No, nunca", dijo Rachel.

"Oh, Dios mío", dijo Gar con incredulidad. "¡Pobrecito! Bueno, ¿se sintió bien? ¿Te gustó?"

"Oh sí," dijo Rachel, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

Gar no pudo evitar reír. "Bien", dijo. Él se recostó y la trajo para acostarse junto a él. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de ella y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre él, su mano sobre su pecho. El la besó en la frente y los dos cerraron los ojos para descansar un poco.

Mientras Gar yacía allí, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente. Él estaba en estado de shock porque su difunto esposo nunca la había llevado al límite. ¿Qué tan egoísta podría ser el hombre? Él nunca le hacía llegar al orgasmo y luego le hace prometer que nunca estará con otro hombre. Por mucho que Gar lo odiara antes, ahora lo aborrecía por completo. Y se sintió más orgulloso y engreído que él fue quien le dio a Rachel su primer orgasmo. Ese fue ciertamente un trabajo bien hecho para el.

Unas horas más tarde, Rachel se encontró pensando profundamente mientras estaba en la ducha, el agua caliente cayendo en cascada por su cuerpo para limpiarla. Se sentía como si estuviera en un estado de ensueño. ¿Cómo podría la vida sentirse así de maravillosa? ¿Cómo podría su cuerpo sentirse así de feliz? Tales sentimientos nunca antes habían parecido estar a su alcance. Y ahora la abrazaron total y completamente.

Ella pronto terminó su ducha y salió para secarse. Mientras lo hacía, se sorprendió en el espejo y se sorprendió. Ella estaba sonriendo. No era una sonrisa forzada y amplia como la de la foto. No era una sonrisa divertida creada al escuchar una broma. Ni siquiera una sonrisa sarcástica, a la que ella estaba más acostumbrada. Una sonrisa genuina y "feliz" que muestra lo que las personas sienten o llegan a mostrar.

Se envolvió una bata alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo y seco y salió de su baño. Encontró a Gar de pie cerca de su ventana en sus boxers. Se volvió al oír abrir la puerta del baño y la vio entrar. Él sonrió y se caminó hacia ella, a lo que ella sonrió un poco más y sintió su corazón revolotear al verlo.

"Pareces refrescada", dijo.

"Lo estoy", dijo, caminando hacia él.

"Bien", dijo Gar, envolviendo sus brazos perezosamente alrededor de su cintura y besándola. "Rae, ¿estás bien con lo que hicimos?"

"Sí", dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y presionándose cerca de él.

"¿Estás seguro?" preguntó. "Quiero decir, no quiero irme y luego que me llames diciendo que fue un error y que no estabas lista".

"Gar, lo que está hecho está hecho", dijo Rachel. "Y creo que fue el momento perfecto. No me arrepiento".

Gar se sintió muy aliviado y besó su cabeza, acercándola más y moviéndose de un lado a otro. Pero todavía había algo persistente en el fondo de su mente, haciéndolo sentir un enfermo.

"Rae, te das cuenta de que acabamos de hacer eso ... sin ninguna protección, ¿verdad?" él dijo.

"Sí", dijo Rachel. "Pero no estoy preocupada".

"¿No lo estás?" preguntó, retrocediendo un poco para poder verla.

"No", dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. "Si estuviera embarazada, lo sabría por ahora".

"¿Lo harías?" preguntó.

"Sí", dijo Rachel. "Algunas mujeres pueden decir cuándo han concebido. Cuando quedé embarazada antes de que pudiera verlo, simplemente lo sabía".

"¿Y ahora no sientes nada diferente?" preguntó.

"No", dijo ella. "Pero creo que eso no es una señal segura de que no lo estoy. Pero incluso si lo estoy, no creo que importe mucho. ¿O lo haría?"

Gar sonrió y dijo: "No, no me importaría". La besó de nuevo y la abrazó un poco más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	20. El próximo paso

**Bien esto realmente esta llegando a su fin ya solo quedan un par de capítulos mas espero sus comentarios acerca de la historia y lo invito a que se lean algunas de mis otras historias en los últimos días he publicado dos nuevas historias originales, "Una vida normal" y "Un ligero cambio en la historia".**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: El próximo paso**

Pasaron unas semanas y estaba claro que Rachel no estaba embarazada. Los dos decidieron usar protección a partir de ese momento para asegurarse de que no tuvieran más semanas inseguras. Pero, como habían acordado antes, incluso si ella quedara embarazada no sería un problema. Estaban profundamente enamorados y nada podría cambiar eso.

Gar se encontró muy ocupado a medida que comenzaron las renovaciones del zoológico. Lo pusieron a cargo de supervisar todo para asegurarse de que todo estuviera hecho de acuerdo con sus planes. Gar nunca había estado a cargo de nada antes y lo encontró un poco abrumador. Afortunadamente, Rachel estaba acostumbrada a tales situaciones y la tomó como ayudante. Ella era realmente la que estaba a cargo, pero se aseguró de que todos pensaran que era él. Y él estaba bastante contento con el arreglo.

Rachel se sentó en su cama con varios papeles y carpetas a su alrededor. En su regazo sostenía un bolígrafo y un bloc de notas que contenía algunos temas clave que debían tratarse, Gar caminaba de un lado a otro, respondiendo a las diversas preguntas e inquietudes que Rachel estaba expresando.

"Todavía no estoy segura de tener ventanas de plástico como vallas para cada uno de los hábitats", dijo Rachel.

"Bueno, no quiero verjas de alambre", dijo Gar. "Los animales se sentirán como si estuvieran en jaulas".

"El plástico se raya y se ensucia fácilmente", dijo Rachel. "Constantemente enviaremos equipos de limpieza para mantenerlos limpios".

"Además la gente podrá ver mejor a los animales y los animales no los verán realmente", dijo Gar.

"¿Y realmente quieres que los animales se tropiecen con ellos, ¿pensando que no están allí?" preguntó Rachel. "Al menos con las cercas saben hasta dónde están permitidos moverse".

"Pero se supone que deben sentirse como si estuvieran en su entorno natural", dijo Gar. "No hay nada de natural en una cerca de alambre".

"Y tampoco hay nada natural en las ventanas de plástico", dijo Rachel.

"De acuerdo, vamos a omitir esto por ahora", dijo Gar, sentándose en el borde de la cama. "¿Cómo estamos financieramente?"

"No te preocupes por eso", dijo Rachel.

"¿Por qué? ¿Ya hemos superado el presupuesto?" preguntó, temeroso.

"No", dijo Rachel. "Pero no quiero que te preocupes por eso. Solo concéntrate en crear este zoológico perfecto".

"Ugh, no quiero pensar más en eso hoy", dijo, cayendo hacia atrás en sus papeles y cubriendo su rostro con sus manos. "Me duele la cabeza."

"¿Entonces lo llamaremos un día?" preguntó Rachel.

"Por favor", suplicó.

"Está bien", dijo, y comenzó a guardar todos los papeles y cosas así. "¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?"

Gar suspiró y dijo: "No sabrías cómo masajear un cerebro, ¿o sí?"

"Me temo que no", dijo Rachel, colocando todos los papeles y carpetas en una caja, donde guardaba todo lo relacionado con el zoológico. Luego se arrastró hacia él y colocó su cabeza en su regazo. Ella colocó sus dedos sobre sus sienes y comenzó a frotarlas en pequeños círculos. "Pero puedo intentarlo."

"Gracias", gimió mientras hacía todo lo posible por aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

"No estoy acostumbrado a pensar demasiado, ¿eh?" Rachel dijo en voz baja.

"No, en realidad no", se rió entre dientes. "No quiero pensar más por un tiempo".

Rachel se inclinó y le besó la frente. "Está bien, creo que podemos manejar eso", dijo. "¿Quieres una aspirina?"

"No", dijo Gar. "Solo te quiero a ti." Levantó la mano y la trajo de vuelta hacia él y la besó.

"Dudo mucho que esto ayude con tu dolor de cabeza", dijo Rachel.

"Oye, no lo sabremos a menos que lo intentemos", dijo Gar con una sonrisa y la besó de nuevo.

"Bien, suficiente de eso", dijo, sentándose y gateando fuera de la cama. "Puede que no tengas que pensar por el resto del día, pero todavía tengas cosas que hacer".

"Genial, ¿tenemos que hacerlo?" él gimió.

"Sí, tenemos que hacerlo", dijo Rachel. "Ciertamente no iré a la fiesta de compromiso de Dick y Kori por mi cuenta".

Los dos se habían comprometido una semana antes, para alivio de todos, y ahora estaban teniendo una fiesta de compromiso en el salón. Vic lo organizo y Rachel le dio permiso de hacer lo que tenía que hacer con The Gem. Ella realmente estaba empezando a pensar en alquilar su salón a fiestas privadas. Ella había recibido varias llamadas de personas que querían tener fiestas allí.

"¿Por qué no puedes ir sola? Eres amigo de ellos", dijo Gar.

"No muy buenos amigos", dijo Rachel. "Sería bastante incómodo si apareciera y no tú. Ahora me voy a dar una ducha y me prepararé. Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo".

"Uf, no quiero volver a mi apartamento", se quejó, rodando sobre su estómago.

"¿Dejarías de quejarte?" dijo Rachel. "Puedo simpatizar con que tengas dolor de cabeza, pero solo puedo tomarte un par de quejas".

"Pero no quiero ir todo el camino de regreso a mi casa para prepararme y luego regresar hasta aquí para recogerte", dijo Gar. "Estoy cansado de solo pensar en ello. Siempre tengo que hacer varios viajes cada vez que vengo aquí para conseguir cosas que necesito o para alimentar a mis peces. Ojalá tuviera un dispositivo de teletransporte para no tener que ir y venir tanto ".

"Bueno, ¿por qué no dejas de quejarte y te mudas conmigo o algo así?" dijo Rachel mientras ella se bañaba.

Gar levantó la cabeza de inmediato y se preguntó si la había escuchado bien. "Rae ... ¿acabas de pedirme que me mude contigo?" preguntó.

"Si te calla", dijo, parada en la puerta del baño.

"Whoa, whoa, espera un segundo", dijo, saltando de la cama. "¿Hablas en serio? Quiero decir, ¿realmente puedo mudarme contigo?"

"Bueno ... sí ... si realmente quieres", dijo Rachel.

Gar sintió que estaba en estado de shock. Rápidamente salió de allí y se abalanzó sobre ella, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella. "¡Sí, lo quiero totalmente!" él dijo y la beso.

Rachel no podía creer lo que acababa de suceder en el último minuto. ¿Realmente ella le había pedido que se mudara con ella? ¿Realmente había aceptado? Iban a vivir juntos ahora ¿Qué había estado pensando?

Ella lo separó de él y abrió la boca para retirarlo todo, pero luego vio la expresión de su rostro. Estaba más que feliz y emocionado. Parecía como si finalmente hubiera recibido la gratificación que había estado esperando. Como si ahora supiera que ella lo amaba y lo quería alrededor todo el tiempo. Que él era digno de su amor.

Al verlo tan feliz, descubrió que los miedos que la habían consumido momentos antes se desvanecían por la felicidad que estaba exudando. Y mientras la abrazaba ella sabía que esto debía ser. Estaban destinados a ser. Ella podía sentirlo en el fondo de su alma. Sabiendo esto calmó sus preocupaciones y estaba muy contenta por la oferta que había hecho sin saberlo.

Ella sonrió y lo trajo de vuelta para otro beso.

Ahora que sabía que él y Rachel llevaban su relación a un nivel completamente nuevo, no tenía ningún problema para volver corriendo a su departamento para prepararse y luego ir a buscarla. Vic, que había corrido a su casa desde el salón para conseguir algunas cosas, notó su actitud muy feliz.

"Oye, amigo, ¿qué pasa con la sonrisa?" preguntó.

"Nada", dijo Gar, sonriendo como si supiera algún secreto maravilloso; lo cual hizo, Pero él y Rachel habían decidido, antes de irse, que aún no se lo dirían a nadie. Hoy era para Kori, después de todo.

"Sí, claro", dijo Vic, poniendo los ojos en blanco. "Vamos, sabes que tarde o temprano lo descubriré. Así que dímelo".

"Lo siento, es entre Rae y yo", dijo Gar, observándose en el espejo. Acababa de volver a teñirse el pelo y se veía brillantemente verde.

"No la dejaste embarazada, ¿verdad?" Vic se rió.

"No, todavía no", se rió de nuevo. "No estamos exactamente listos para tener hijos".

"Sí, quiero decir, ni siquiera estás viviendo juntos", dijo Vic.

Gar guardó silencio por un momento y sonrió para sí mismo. "No, estamos seguros de que no", dijo y agarró su abrigo. "Tengo que ir a buscarla. Te veré en el salón".

"'kay, hombre, nos vemos allí", dijo Vic.

Gar rápidamente condujo de regreso a la mansión, que pronto también sería suya, para recogerla. Cuando llegó al camino de entrada, él hizo sonar su bocina y ella salió a su en su encuentro.

Ella estaba en un lindo y pequeño vestido negro que mostraba sus piernas y su pecho.

"Te ves genial", dijo cuando ella entró.

"Gracias", dijo, no exactamente tomando el cumplido, pero parecía como si hubiera corrido para salir por la puerta al final. Sabía que esto era cierto cuando bajó el espejo y comenzó a poner un lápiz labial suave y claro. Ella nunca usaba mucho maquillaje, pero cuando era un evento especial se puso una capa delgada.

"¿Estás nerviosa por conocer a todos nuestros otros amigos?" preguntó Gar.

"Un poco", dijo Rachel. "Pero dijiste que todos son agradables, así que debería ser capaz de manejarlo".

"No te preocupes, te amarán", dijo Gar con una sonrisa.

Los dos llegaron pronto y encontraron muchas otras personas allí. Se dirigieron a la feliz pareja recién comprometida y les dieron sus felicitaciones. Kori les dio a ambos grandes abrazos para los cuales Rachel aún no estaba preparada, y les dio las gracias. Entonces Gar la condujo a través de la habitación para presentarla a sus otros amigos de la universidad.

"... y esta es Karen, la única chica que saca lo mejor de Vic", dijo Gar.

"¡Oye!" Vic protestó por la habitación. "¡Escuché eso!"

"Solo vuelve a ser anfitrión de la fiesta, señor Mecánico", respondió Karen. "Es un placer conocerte, Rachel".

"el placer es mio", dijo Rachel, estrechándole la mano también.

"Y este es Garth", dijo Gar, no muy entusiasmado con su presentación.

Los ojos de Rachel se abrieron de par en par e inmediatamente se sonrojó al verlo. Tenía el pelo negro hasta los hombros y ojos oscuros. Él también tenía una barbilla fuerte y bien pronunciada.

"Encantado de conocerte", dijo amablemente y tendió su mano hacia ella.

"E-Encantada de conocerte también", dijo con una sonrisa tímida, su corazón revoloteando mientras le daba la mano.

Gar vio a Rachel sonrojarse y gruñó para sí mismo. Garth siempre tuvo este efecto en las mujeres. Incluso Kori se arrojó sobre él cuando lo conoció. Gar decidió cortar esto de raíz y sacar a Garth de la mente de su novia.

"Sí, bueno, vamos", dijo, tomando su mano y alejándola de Garth. "Hay más personas allí".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA….**


	21. La lucha

**Capítulo 21: La lucha**

Vic miró alrededor de su apartamento y tuvo grandes recuerdos del día en que se mudó Gar. Principalmente porque había cajas por todos lados. Hizo lo mejor que pudo para pisar donde no había cajas y no aplastar nada, pero no era tan ágil.

"Maldita sea, ¿no podría haberlos al menos apilado?" gruñó para sí mismo mientras caminaba por el laberinto de cajas. " Yo ni siquiera tenía esta cantidad de Cajas", y apenas estaba llegando al final del camino cuando su pie fue atrapado en una caja y se fue dando hacia adelante, casi choca con una pared. Él gruñó y encontró su equilibrio. "¡Gar! ¿Dejarías de empacar y moverías algo de esto? ¡AH!" Gritó cuando se encontró cara a cara con la encantadora iguana de Gar.

"¿Estás bien?" preguntó Rachel, saliendo de la habitación de Gar con otra caja en sus manos.

"No sé cómo puedes soportarlo, Rae", dijo Vic, tratando de ahuyentar a Whiplash con una cuchara de madera que había encontrado en una de las muchas cajas a su alrededor.

"Gar, encontré tu iguana", dijo Rachel.

"¿Whiplash?" llegó la voz de Gar mientras salía corriendo de su habitación. "¡Ahí tienes!" Corrió hacia Whiplash y gentilmente lo tomó en sus brazos. "Estaba preocupado por ti, amigo".

"Hombre, no voy a extrañar a esa cosa," dijo Vic, relajándose un poco ahora que la iguana fue alejada.

"Vamos, ¿qué te habrá hecho?" preguntó Gar mientras frotaba la parte superior de la cabeza de Whiplash.

"¿Aparte de asustarme cada día?" dijo Vic.

"Muy bien, muchachos, estoy haciendo un viaje escaleras abajo", dijo Rachel levantando otra caja. "Sugiero que hagas lo mismo para que podamos salir de aquí".

"¿Qué? ¿No te gusta molestarme?" se rió Vic.

"No cuando estoy haciendo trabajos pesados y manuales", dijo Rachel mientras luchaba por abrir la puerta.

"Sí, la princesa aquí no está acostumbrada a hacer trabajo físico", se rió.

"Sabes, no es demasiado tarde para retirar mi oferta", advirtió Rachel.

"Lo siento cariño", dijo Gar con una dulce voz. Rachel puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza mientras se iba, cerrando la puerta con dureza. Vic miró a Gar con una mira preocupada. Gar solo sonrió y dijo: "No te preocupes, amigo, ella me ama".

"Ella debe hacerlo", dijo Vic. "No puedo ver a alguien como ella ayudándote si solo te quiere".

"Es cierto", dijo Gar. "Vamos, Whiplash, volvamos a tu casa. Solo espera a que lleguemos a tu nuevo hogar. ¡Tendrás tu propia habitación!"

Mientras Gar Baby hablaba con su iguana, Vic decidió ayudar a Rachel y agarró algunas cajas para hacer un viaje escaleras abajo hacia el automóvil. Logró salir y vio a Rachel abrir la puerta de su automóvil, pero estaba teniendo problemas ya que estaba sosteniendo cajas. Rápidamente corrió hacia ella y abrió la puerta.

"Gracias", dijo con una sonrisa amable.

"No hay problema", dijo Vic.

"No tenía idea de que alguien pudiera tener tantos artículos y vivir en un espacio tan pequeño", dijo Rachel mientras cargaba las cajas.

"Sí, pero recuerda que la mayor parte estaba en su piso", se rió Vic.

"Eso es verdad", dijo Rachel.

"Y pronto va a estar en tu piso", se rió entre dientes Vic.

"Como si lo fuera a permitir", dijo Rachel.

"Ah, entonces vas a limpiar sus desastres, ¿eh?" dijo Vic.

"Hasta cierto punto, sí", dijo Rachel. "Puedo entender que no es exactamente una persona ordenada y limpia, recogeré para mantener mi casa limpia, pero él debe saber cuanto el lo que puedo tolerar".

"Ya sabes que quizás deberías decírselo deletreado, ¿cierto?" dijo Vic.

"Sí, lo sé", suspiró Rachel. "Pero, las relaciones tienen que ver con el compromiso, o eso es lo que escucho".

Vic se rió y los dos volvieron arriba para agarrar más pertenencias de Gar. Cuando entraron, Vic casi se tropieza con Whiplash que escapó una vez más. La iguana le dio a él pie de Vic un látigo saludable con su cola y luego salió del apartamento.

"¡Ay!" Vic aulló. "¡Eres un bastardo! ¡Voy a matarte!" Agarró una escoba y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo detrás de Whiplash.

"¡No!" Gar lloró y rápidamente salió corriendo detrás de Vic y la iguana. "¡Vic, si tocas Whiplash, te patearé el trasero!"

"¡¿Qué, ¡¿qué?!" Vic gritó. "¡Es una lagartija que me ha atacado, hombre!"

"¡Él estaba asustado!" Gar le gritó.

"¡Él es malvado!" Vic gritó.

"¡Podrían ustedes dos cerrar la boca!" uno de sus vecinos gritó.

"¡Aléjate de eso!" los dos gritaron.

Rachel solo suspiró y volvió a empacar. Ella podría prescindir de sus peleas por la iguana. Ella fue a su habitación y vio que la mayor parte estaba empacada. Solo quedaba uno pocas cosas sorteadas para empacar y pensó que ella también podría hacerlo.

Ella abrió una caja vacía y comenzó a llenarla con varias cosas de dibujo. Sabía que probablemente se asustaría si descubría que estaba mirando sus cosas, pero no le importaba esperaba que los chicos tuvieran ciertas cosas escondidas en sus cuartos. Sin embargo, estaba un poco sorprendida de ver un peluche de mono aplaudiendo. Pensó que debía ser de su infancia, o al menos eso esperaba, y lo tiró en la caja.

Luego vio un cuadro hacia abajo en la parte inferior. Ella no podía entender por qué él no mantendría una imagen al aire libre, ya que su habitación había sido cubierta por todas las cosas. Ella lo recogió y lo volteó para ver de quién se trataba. Estaba bastante sorprendida de ver que era una foto de él sosteniendo a una hermosa chica rubia al atardecer.

"Idiota", gruñó Gar cuando entró a la habitación. Luego miró a Whiplash, que estaba en sus brazos otra vez, y dijo con voz de bebé: "¿No lo hiciste, ¿verdad?" Gar luego miró más alla de Whiplash y vio a Rachel arrodillada en el piso con un marco en sus manos. Él sabía exactamente cuál era ... y empalideció. "Uh, Rae, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

"¿Eh? Oh, nada", dijo Rachel, rápidamente arrojando la imagen en la caja que estaba empacando. "Simplemente empacando el resto de tus pertenencias".

"Podría haberlo hecho", dijo Gar, esta vez colocando a Whiplash en su maletín para que no volviera a salir.

"Lo sé", dijo Rachel claramente. "Solo quería terminar para poder salir de aquí".

Gar escuchó un tono extraño en su voz y supo que ella debió haber estado molesta por encontrar esa foto de él y Tara. No es que ella supiera cómo era Tara, pero estaba seguro de que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente como para hacer la conexión.

"Sabes, ni siquiera sé por qué guardo esa foto", dijo.

"¿Que foto?" ella dijo, tirando el resto de sus pertenencias fuera del piso y arrojándolas dentro de la caja.

"La que estabas sosteniendo", dijo Gar. "Me olvidé de que incluso la tenía.

"Uh huh", dijo Rachel, obviamente sin creerle y tratando de ocultar lo mucho que dolía que todavía tenía una foto de su ex.

"¿Sabes qué?" dijo, buscando en la caja y tomando la fotografía. "Creo que simplemente lo tiraré".

"No es necesario", dijo Rachel. "Realmente no me importa".

"Parece que te importa", dijo Gar.

"Bueno, a mí no", dijo y se levantó con la caja. "Así que déjalo".

"Si no te importa, entonces no estarías molesto", dijo Gar.

"No estoy molesto", dijo con dureza y salió de la habitación con la caja.

"Oye, no me ves enojado por tener que ver fotos tuyas y de tu esposo muerto todos los días", dijo, enojándose con ella.

Ahora, hubo algunas cosas que realmente molestaron a Rachel; cosas que golpearon un nervio y la hicieron casi romperse. Y una de esas pocas cosas era hacer que alguien se recordada a Malchior como su "esposo muerto". Puede que no le gustara, pero ella realmente le había gustado cuando estaban juntos e incluso creyó que lo amaba por un tiempo. Sí, le había echo cosas terribles y había matado a su padre, no es que le gustara mucho, pero era su primer amor. Y él había sido el padre de su hijo. Llamarlo su "esposo muerto" trajo todos esos recuerdos y siempre la molestaba. Ella dejó caer la caja que estaba sosteniendo y salió furiosa de su habitación.

"¿Qué?" dijo Gar mientras ella se marchaba airadamente. Él suspiró y corrió tras ella. "¿Qué dije esta vez?" Pero ella no le respondió. Caminó por el departamento y luego se fue dando un portazo detrás de ella. Gar gimió y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

Rachel voló las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sin querer hablar con Gar. Mientras avanzaba, pasó junto a Vic, que volvía a subir con la escoba aun firmemente en su poder.

Aparentemente Gar no le había dicho que había encontrado la iguana.

"Rae, ¿estás bien?" preguntó Vic, pero ella simplemente lo empujó y continuó su camino. "Oh, mierda, ¿qué hizo ahora?" Estaba a punto de volver a subir las escaleras, pero Gar prácticamente saltó sobre él para alcanzar a Rachel. En contra de su buen juicio, Vic decidió seguirlos y espiar.

Rachel llegó a su automóvil y sacó las cajas que ella había empacado en la parte de atrás. Los colocó en la acera justo cuando Gar salió del edificio. Frunció el ceño y se dirigió hacia el lado del conductor de su automóvil.

"Rae, ¿podrías esperar un maldito segundo?" dijo enojado.

"No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo", dijo, humeante.

"¡Dios, eres tan jodidamente dramático!" dijo, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. "¿Podrías por lo menos decirme qué demonios hice? ¿Cómo es posible que te pongas furiosa conmigo, pero me enojo un poco y te vuelves loca conmigo?"

"Hay una gran diferencia entre que estoy un poco preocupada por descubrir que tienes una imagen de tu ex escondida y tú insultando a mi difunto ex esposo", dijo Rachel.

"Insultar a tu ... ¡No lo insulté!" dijo Gar, confundido y enojado como siempre. "¡Aunque podría! Dios, ¿por qué te importa? Te lo juro, ¡creo que te importa más ese bastardo muerto que yo!"

Rachel se puso rígida y las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. "¿De verdad crees eso?" ella dijo prácticamente a través de sus dientes.

"Sí, lo hago", dijo Gar, cruzándose de brazos.

Un momento de silencio pasó entre ellos.

"Bien, entonces", escupió Rachel. "Si no puedes decir a estas alturas que me preocupo más por ti que por cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, entonces no creo que quiera que vivas en mi casa. De hecho, no creo que te quiera cerca de mí. " Y con eso subió a su auto".

"¡Rae, vamos!" Gritó Gar, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Ella encendió su auto y rápidamente salió de allí. Soltó un grito frustrado y regresó al edificio. Y Vic estaba allí, listo para la situación.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó cuando Gar entró.

"Amigo, déjame en paz", dijo Gar, continuando caminando y dirigiéndose a las escaleras que conducían a su apartamento.

"No, quiero saber qué diablos pasó para que Rae salga de esa manera", dijo Vic.

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" Gar le gritó y comenzó la larga subida por los tres pisos que valían las escaleras.

"Gar, soy tu mejor amigo", dijo Vic, siguiéndolo. "Por supuesto que es asunto mío. Y no quiero que los dos rompan por algo estúpido".

"No es estúpido", dijo Gar. "Ella encontró una foto mía y Tara, que olvidé que incluso tenía, y me enojé. Luego señalé que tenía que mirar a su marido muerto todos los días cuando veía su foto de la boda y ella se puso aún más enojada. Quiero decir, ¿soy yo? ¿Cómo es que ella siempre llega a ser la única molesta y no puedo tener ningún sentimiento negativo en absoluto? "

"Bien, cálmate", dijo Vic. "Podemos arreglar esto".

"Amigo, no necesito tu ayuda", dijo Gar. "Si así es como va a estar todo el tiempo, ¿por qué demonios me molesto?"

"¡Porque la amas, amigo!" dijo Vic.

"Sí, bueno, ella actúa como si amara a ese imbécil muerto más que a mí", dijo Gar, abriendo la puerta que daba a su piso.

"Ya sabes que no es verdad", dijo Vic.

"No ... yo no", dijo Gar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	22. ¡Discúlpate!

**Capítulo 22: ¡Discúlpate!**

Gar yacía en su cama estéril mirando al techo. Todavía estaba de mal humor, pero estaba empezando a calmarse. Habían pasado dos horas desde que Rachel salió furiosa de allí y de encontrar una imagen de Tara escondida en el fondo de su de sus cosas. Inmediatamente arrojó la imagen ofensiva y se acostó en su cama. Todavía sentía que ella estaba reaccionando de forma exagerada y que él era el agraviado. Entonces decidió que esperaría hasta que ella lo llamara para disculparse. Pero, en este momento, realmente se estaba preguntando si podría soportar sus duros cambios de humor.

Vic tocó la puerta y entró. "Oye, hombre", dijo en voz baja. Estaba claro que quería mantener calmado a Gar para que él y Rachel pudieran reparar el daño que habían hecho dos horas antes. "¿Como estas?"

"Bien, supongo", dijo Gar, sin dejar de mirar el techo.

"¿Listo para hablar?" preguntó Vic, cruzando sus brazos y apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

"No hay nada de qué hablar", dijo Gar, encogiéndose de hombros. "Nunca voy a significar tanto para ella como ese idiota y ambos lo sabemos".

"Ah, ¿y crees que ella no siente la misma manera exacta de descubrir que has guardado una imagen de Tara?" preguntó Vic.

"Le dije que olvidé que incluso la tenía, pero ella no me creyó", dijo Gar.

"Y estoy seguro de que si ella te dijera que se olvidó de que incluso mantuvo esa foto de ella y Malchior, totalmente le creerías", dijo Vic sarcásticamente.

"Amigo, no es lo mismo", dijo Gar, sentándose.

"¡Hombre, es totalmente lo mismo!" dijo Vic. "Ni siquiera has pensado en Tara desde que tú y Rae se conocieron, ¿verdad? ¿No crees que es lo mismo con ella?"

"¿Entonces por qué se enojó tanto cuando le dije que tenía que mirarlo todos los días?" dijo Gar. "Quiero decir, ella debería haber dicho que se olvidó de la foto, al igual que yo. en cambio, ella se enojó totalmente.

"Bueno, ¿qué dijiste exactamente?" preguntó Vic.

"Estaba molesta por haber encontrado esa foto mía y de Tara y yo dije que no me veía molesto por ver fotos de ella y de su esposo muerto todos los días", dijo Gar. "Luego dejó caer la caja que estaba sosteniendo y salió corriendo de aquí".

"Hmm ... tal vez no le gusta que te refieras a él como su marido muerto", dijo Vic, pensando.

"¿debería importar?" preguntó Gar. "Está muerto, fuera de su vida".

"Sí, pero él fue una gran parte de su vida, Gar", dijo Vic.

"¡Pero fue en el pasado!" dijo Gar.

"¡No todos pueden olvidarse del pasado y mirar hacia el futuro como tú, hombre!" dijo Vic. "Especialmente no alguien como Rachel Roth. Te advertimos sobre esto al principio, ¿recuerdas? Te dijimos que tenía un pasado. ¿Por qué estás actuando como si esto fuera algo nuevo para ti?"

"Porque nunca ha sido un problema hasta ahora", dijo Gar.

"Bueno, creo que deberías llamarla y disculparte", dijo Vic.

"No, de ninguna manera", dijo Gar, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No soy yo quien debería estar disculpándose aquí".

"¡No importa!" dijo Vic. "No importa de quién es la culpa, siempre y cuando te disculpes, los dos pueden comenzar a hablar y pueden arreglar esto".

"No me importa", dijo Gar. "Si ella quiere arreglar esto, entonces puede llamarme y disculparse".

"Dios, eres tan jodidamente obstinado", gruñó Vic. "Bien, arruinar lo mejor que hayas tenido y que probablemente tendrás. Lo único que sé es que no importa lo que digas, es parte tu culpa".

"Solo déjame y vete a la mierda", dijo Gar, colapsándose en su cama.

"Lo que sea, hombre", dijo Vic, saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Durante un rato, Gar permaneció allí, pensando en todo lo que Vic había dicho. Tan tranquilo como había estado él estaba igual de irritado de nuevo. No iba a llamar a Rachel y disculparse; él tenía su orgullo Claro, no había mucho de eso, pero estaba allí, ¡maldita sea! Iba a esperar que Rachel lo llamara. Estaba seguro de que iba a llamar dentro de una hora.

Pero ella no lo llamó esa hora. Ni la próxima hora. O ese día en absoluto. Gar tuvo que revisar sus pertenencias en cada caja para conseguir las cosas que necesitaba. Sabía que probablemente debería deshacer las maletas ya que Rachel ya no quería que viviera con ella, pero algo lo obligaba a no hacerlo.

Otro día pasó y todavía no recibió ninguna llamada de Rachel. Vic le rogó que la llamara para dar el primer paso, pero él se negó. Él no iba a ceder. Pero, oh, cómo quería hacerlo quería saber cómo estaba ella. Si ella realmente estaba tan enojada con él. ¿Qué había hecho? Eso era lo que él quería saber más. ¿Qué había hecho o dicho para hacerla enojar? ¿quién debería haber estado molesto? Estaba tan confundido que ya no le importaba. Solo quería que llamara para poder hablar de esto.

El tercer día se sentó en su cama todavía desnudo con su teléfono apoyado en su regazo. Él también tenía su teléfono celular al lado de él. Si ella iba a contactarlo, iba a estar esperando en los dos teléfonos. Parecía bastante patético y sintió lo mismo.

¿Dónde estaba ella? ¿Estaba ella bien? ¿Le sucedió algo cuando ella condujo a casa? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera tenido un accidente? ¿Y si ella estaba herida y en coma y él no sabía? Negó con la cabeza e intentó despejar esos pensamientos exagerados de su cerebro. ¿Por qué siempre saltaba al peor de los casos? Tenía que aprender a dejar de hacer eso.

Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más. Levantó su teléfono y marcó su número. Nunca le diría a Vic que estaba haciendo esto, pero no podía esperar más. Marcó el teléfono de su casa y esperó. Sonó y sonó; pero ella no respondió. Decidió probar su teléfono de trabajo, que estaba justo al lado del teléfono de su casa en el mostrador de la cocina. De nuevo, sonó, pero nunca fue respondido. Cada vez más preocupado y de repente sintiéndose como si estuviera en una misión, llamó a cada uno de sus teléfonos, feliz de tener todos sus números.

Después de intentar durante una hora, no solo estaba preocupado, sino también frustrado. Iba a tener que conducir hasta allí para asegurarse de que todavía estuviera viva. Tal vez Sam, el guardia, al menos podría darle información sobre ella. Agarró sus llaves y se dirigió a la puerta.

"¿A dónde te diriges?" preguntó Vic.

"Voy a ir a ver Rae", dijo.

"¿Ella llamó?" preguntó Vic.

"No, pero traté de llamarla como cuarenta veces y ella no contesta ninguno de sus teléfonos, así que iré allí para asegurarme de que está bien", dijo Gar.

"Tal vez tiene identificador de llamadas y no quiere hablar contigo", dijo Vic.

"No me importa, tengo que asegurarme de que está bien", dijo Gar, saliendo del apartamento. Vic sonrió para sí mismo. Sabía que Gar se rompería tarde o temprano.

Gar sabía que probablemente se veria como un idiota saliendo, pero no le importó. Si ella estaba allí y no respondía porque sabía que era él, él se iba a molestar con ella por hacerle preocuparse. Y si ella estaba en algún tipo de problema, al menos se vería como un héroe yendo a asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Se detuvo en la puerta y vio a Sam sentado en su pequeña choza. le dio una pequeña luz de esperanza cuando Sam abrió las puertas, como solía hacer. Sin embargo, le pareció extraño cuando le indicó que se detuviera en su choza. Hizo lo que le pidió el guardia, no queriendo molestar a nadie más, y se detuvo.

"Hola Sam", dijo Gar.

"Hola señor Logan", dijo Sam. "No te había visto en unos días y me estaba preocupando".

"Lo sé, no he hablado con Rachel en mucho tiempo", dijo Gar. "Estaba preocupado por ella".

"Bueno, gracias a Dios que viniste", dijo Sam. Gar se sintió mal por un momento. "No ha salido de la casa durante tres días".

"¿Se encuentra ella bien?" preguntó.

"No estoy seguro", dijo Sam. "Todo lo que sé es que ella no ha respondido ninguna llamada telefónica y he recibido muchas llamadas preguntándome dónde está".

"¿Quieres decir que ella ni siquiera ha hablado contigo?" preguntó Gar. "¡Amigo, ella podría estar muerta allí!"

"No, ella me ha hablado todos los días", dijo Sam, para calmar a Gar. "Me ha dicho que no deje entrar a nadie que no sea el repartidor de pizzas. Parece que lo único que ha comido es pizza. No la había visto así en mucho tiempo".

"Oh cielos", dijo Gar, pasándose los dedos por el pelo. "Bueno, ¿puedo al menos entrar?"

"Si no fuera a dejarte hacerlo, ¿crees que habría abierto la puerta para ti?" Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa. "Ya sea que quiera verte o no, creo que eres la única persona que puede hacer que se sienta mejor".

"¡Podrías perder tu trabajo por esto!" dijo Gar.

"Tal vez, pero creo que la Sra. Roth me perdonaría y me contrataría nuevamente", dijo Sam, encogiéndose de hombros. "La conozco desde hace mucho tiempo, señor Logan, y confía en mi juicio".

Gar sonrió y dijo: "Bueno, gracias".

"No hay problema", dijo Sam. "Buena suerte."

"De nuevo, gracias", dijo Gar y condujo el resto del camino de entrada.

Rápidamente aparcó y corrió hacia la puerta. Llamó al timbre y golpeó varias veces, esperando una respuesta. Él solo iba a darle cierto tiempo para responder antes de usar la llave que Rachel le había dado para que entrara. Estaba contento de que ella estuviera bien y no en coma, pero aún necesitaba algunas respuestas. Y él quería ver lo triste que estaba.

Después de esperar un minuto entero, probó con la puerta y descubrió que estaba cerrada. Sacó su llave y la abrió rápidamente. Entró y miró a su alrededor. Todo parecía estar bien Pero luego vio algo que nunca pensó que vería. Polvo. Vio una delgada capa de polvo sobre sus objetos preciosos que estaban en exhibición. Rachel siempre desempolvaba todos los días, sin importar qué. Algo debe haber estado mal.

"¿Rachel?" llamó, su voz haciendo eco a través de la gran casa vacía. Él no escuchó nada. Ni una respuesta, ni siquiera el sonido de alguien escondiéndose para no ser encontrado suspiró y decidió subir las escaleras y mirar en su habitación. Si ella estaba molesta, era allí donde esperaba encontrarla.

Él se sorprendió al ver que la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada. Se acercó y giró suavemente la perilla, abriéndola lentamente y mirando dentro. Efectivamente, la vio acurrucada en su cama. Aliviado de haberla visto finalmente, entró.

"¿Rachel?" él dijo, suavemente.

Ella saltó y rápidamente miró hacia su puerta. Ella se sentó, sorprendida de verlo. Él, él mismo, se sorprendió al ver que parecía como si hubiera estado llorando. Y por un momento los dos se miraron en silencio. Finalmente, Rachel rompió el silencio.

"¿Qué ... qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo con su voz temblando.

"Estaba ... preocupado", dijo Gar. "Intenté llamarte hoy y no respondiste".

"Bueno ... estoy bien", dijo, cubriendo el hecho de que ella estaba resoplando.

"Oh", dijo Gar. "Bueno, me preguntaba si te gustaría hablar de esto".

"¿Ahora? ¿Quieres hablar ahora?" ella dijo con un bocado en su voz. "Gar, si realmente quisieras hablar de esto, habrías llamado hace tres días".

"¡Estaba esperando que llamaras!" dijo Gar. "Tengo muchas ganas de hablar sobre esto. Yo solo ... no sé". Él suspiró y caminó hacia ella, sentándose en su cama. "Rae ... ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué me has atacado así?"

Rachel suspiró. "No me gusta cuando traes a Malchior", dijo. "Y especialmente no me gusta cuando te refieres a él como mi 'marido muerto'".

"¿De eso se trata todo esto?" preguntó Gar. "¿Que mencioné el hecho de que tengo que verlo todos los días en la foto de tu boda?"

"No, fue la forma en que lo redactaste", dijo Rachel. "Y luego insinuaste que lo amaba más de lo que te amo. ¿Cómo podrías pensar eso?"

"Bueno ... si no lo amas, ¿cómo puedes mantener sus fotos?" preguntó Gar.

"Me había olvidado de que estaban cerca", dijo Rachel. "Nunca la miro".

"Bueno, es lo mismo con la imagen que encontraste de mí y Tara", dijo Gar. "Lo tiré en el fondo de mi cuarto cuando me mudé con Vic y lo olvidé".

"¿De Verdad?" preguntó Rachel, olfateando abiertamente y agarrando algunos pañuelos.

"Sí", dijo Gar, tomando su mano. "Y lo tiré cuando te fuiste".

"¿Lo hiciste?" preguntó Rachel.

Él asintió y se acercó a ella, colocando una de sus manos en sus mejillas rasgadas por las lágrimas. "Por supuesto que sí", dijo Gar en voz baja. "¿Por qué iba a querer quedármelo?".

Rachel suspiró y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Tiré la foto de mi boda", dijo mirando profundamente sus ojos verdes. "Y cualquier otra imagen que tuve con él".

"¿Lo hiciste?" dijo Gar, mirando profundamente a sus ojos azul violeta. Ella se mordió el labio y asintió. Él sonrió y la abrazó, acercándola lo más que pudo. Se sintió tan bien abrazarla de nuevo. "Entonces ... ¿eso significa que me dejarás mudarme?"

"Depende", dijo Rachel. "¿Tengo que empacar más de tus pertenencias?"

Gar se rió y dijo: "No".

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	23. ¿Puede esperar seis meses?

**Capítulo 23: ¿Puede esperar seis meses?**

Le encantó. Él amaba la sensación de ella. Su cuerpo desnudo presionado contra el suyo. Fue la mejor sensación que jamás haya experimentado. A veces se recostaba contra él después de hacer el amor, jadeando y cubierto con el sudor con el que la había hecho estallar. A veces estaban en la piscina y él la convencía para que se sumergiera solo para que él pudiera sostener su cuerpo desnudo cerca de él debajo del agua. Y a veces se despertaba por la mañana y la encontraba de pie a la luz de su ventana, con vistas a sus acres de tierra privada.

Y así fue como la había encontrado esta mañana cuando abrió los ojos. Estaba parada allí solo con una bata de seda, la luz de la mañana iluminando su piel pálida y haciéndola ver tan angelical como él creía que era. Él sabía que ella estaba pensando; pensando en ¿Qué?, no estaba seguro, pero estaba pensando. Ella siempre parecía estar pensando profundamente en la mañana. Ella estaba sumida en profundos pensamientos todo el tiempo, pero sus pensamientos más profundos llegaron a ella a primera hora de la mañana.

Lenta y silenciosamente se deslizó fuera de las sábanas sin más ropa que el tinte en su cabello. Se dirigió hacia ella y gentilmente colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Ella no se movió en absoluto mientras deslizaba su bata hacia abajo y fuera de ella, tirándola lejos. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada. Una vez que estuvo tan desnuda como él, la envolvió con sus brazos y la acercó; su espalda desnuda presionada contra su pecho desnudo.

Rachel no estaba exactamente segura de por qué a Gar le gustaba abrazarla de esta manera. Aunque estaban desnudos, no había nada sexual al respecto. A él solo le gustaba mantenerla cerca todo el tiempo que podía. A veces ella le permitía abrazarla durante horas. Se acostarían en la cama y ella entraría y saldría del sueño mientras él la abrazaba y le encantó. A ella le encantaba tanto como a él.

"¿No tienes que prepararte para el trabajo?" Preguntó suavemente mientras sostenía su cuerpo desnudo en el calor del sol de la mañana que entraba por la ventana.

"Sí", suspiró.

"¿Por qué suenas tan triste?" preguntó Rachel. "Te encanta ir a trabajar".

"Sí, pero es difícil cuando significa que tengo que dejarte", dijo Gar.

"Creo que me estoy convirtiendo en tu obsesión", dijo Rachel. Ella se volvió hacia él, así que ahora estaban de pecho a pecho. "Prométeme que eso no está sucediendo".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Gar, pasándose los dedos por el cabello oscuro.

"Porque las personas que se obsesionan con cualquier cosa siempre se vuelven locas", dijo Rachel. "Entonces, por favor, no te obsesiones por mí".

"Está bien, entonces, no lo haré", dijo Gar con una sonrisa, inclinándose y besándola suavemente. "Pero, ¿puedo al menos estar enamorado de ti?"

Rachel soltó una leve risa y dijo: "Sí, pero solo porque pudiste usar una palabra de cinco sílabas en una oración. Y correctamente, podría agregar".

Gar se rió y presionó sus labios en los de ella una vez más. La besó profundamente y la sostuvo aún más cerca de su cuerpo. Le encantaba cómo Rachel siempre parecía flácida cuando la abrazó y la besó; como si pudiera tomar toda su energía a través de sus labios.

La condujo de regreso a su cama y la tendió sobre ella, poniéndose sobre ella. Sus labios, que habían sido suaves y dulces momentos antes, se volvieron hambrientos y llenos de ampollas. Le besó el cuello y los hombros, pasando su mano por su muslo.

"Gar, ahora no", dijo Rachel, tratando de ocultar el hecho de que ella deseaba desesperadamente que la volviera a llevar a ese cálido lugar. "tienes que ir a trabajar."

"El trabajo puede esperar", dijo Gar, deslizando su mano a su cara interna del muslo y acariciándola, tratando de separar sus piernas para él.

"Por favor, no quiero que te metas en problemas por llegar tarde", dijo Rachel, agarrando su mano acariciadora. "Prometo, podemos continuar esto esta noche".

Gar detuvo sus besos y dijo: "Pero no volveré a casa hasta tarde".

"Lo sé", dijo Rachel.

"Y no puedo prometer que estaré sobrio", dijo Gar. "Quiero decir, cuando yo, Vic y Dick tenemos una noche de chicos, tendemos a ser un poco llevaderos".

"Me di cuenta", dijo Rachel. "Ahora ponte en marcha".

"Pero, quiero decir, sé que generalmente lleva un tiempo, pero solo llegaré media hora tarde", dijo con una sonrisa.

"Está bien, no infles tu ego allí Sr. Fantástico Amante", dijo Rachel, alejándolo de ella. "Ahora ve y prepárate".

"Bien", Gar gimió y se arrastró fuera de la cama. "Pero, si me disculpas, primero me tengo que dar una ducha fría. A menos que quieras unirte a mí".

"No, gracias", dijo Rachel, volviendo a ponerse la bata. "Voy a tomar un poco de té".

"Genial, no eres divertido", Gar hizo un puchero.

"Nunca dije que lo era", dijo Rachel y con eso se fue a la cocina.

Una vez que Gar tomó su ducha fría y se vistió, se fue al zoológico. A pesar de que estaba a cargo de renovarlo y todo, aún mantenía su posición liderando grupos de turistas alrededor.

En este momento estaban rehaciendo la sección de primates, por lo que el grupo no pudo verlos, pero Gar aún les contó todo sobre los animales que no podían ver.

Después del trabajo, corrió rápidamente a su casa para cambiarse. Y, después de ser rechazado por Rachel nuevamente, se dirigió a encontrarse con sus amigos. Los tres se encontraban en el bar local para ponerse al día sobre lo que estaba pasando.

"Entonces, ¿Kori revisa el presupuesto de la boda?" preguntó Vic, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza.

"Oh, no tienes idea", Dick se estremeció y tomó un sorbo de su cerveza también. "Ella planea traer a todos los de su país".

"Vamos, amigo, eso no puede ser cierto", se rió Gar.

"Te sorprenderías", dijo Dick. "Ella quiere que todo sea completamente tradicional".

"Hombre, ¿qué crees que iba a pasar?" preguntó Vic. "Ella ama su herencia".

"Lo sé, y por mucho que quiera hacerla feliz y darle la boda de sus sueños, no creo que pueda pagarla", dijo Dick. "En este punto, voy a sumergirme en la cuenta de la casa de mis sueños".

"¿Como va eso?" preguntó Gar.

"Eh, dudo que nos mudemos pronto", dijo Dick.

"¿Por qué no le pides dinero a tu padre?" preguntó Vic.

"No es mi padre, por enésima vez", dijo Dick. "Y lo último que voy a hacer es pedirle cualquier cosa".

"Bien, lo que sea, solo fue una sugerencia", dijo Vic.

"Lástima que no pudiste haber encontrado a alguien que ya tiene una casa, como yo", dijo Gar, con aire de suficiencia.

"Hablando de eso, ¿cómo estás tú y Rachel?" preguntó Dick.

"Genial", dijo Gar con una sonrisa. "Y sé que nos estamos poniendo serios porque ella comenzó a negarse a dormir conmigo".

"Entonces ... ¿la vida sexual no está yendo tan bien?" preguntó Vic.

"No, es genial", dijo Gar, tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. "Es solo que quería hacerlo esta mañana y me dijo que debería ir a trabajar para no llegar tarde".

"Bueno, eso suena como si ella no quisiera que te metieras en problemas en el trabajo", dijo Dick.

"Sí, amigo, porque ella dijo que no esta mañana no significa que dirá que no esta noche", dijo Vic.

"Bueno, dijo que podríamos hacerlo cuando llegue a casa", dijo Gar. "Entonces ... ¿esto significa que no me embriagare demasiado?"

"Créeme, eso es bastante serio", dijo Vic, dando palmaditas en la espalda a Gar.

"Sí, quiero decir, ustedes dos viven juntos", dijo Dick. "Demonios, estás prácticamente casado".

"Lo sé, no puedo esperar a casarme con ella", dijo Gar. "¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que esperar, nuevamente, hasta que pueda proponérmele?"

" Tiene que ser ella quien eche la idea a la basura", dijo Vic. "Ella todavía es vulnerable y todavía podrías asustarla".

"Además, te prohíbo comprometerte antes de casarme", dijo Dick.

"¿Disculpa?" Gar se rió.

"Estoy de acuerdo, hombre, una pareja comprometida a la vez", dijo Vic.

"Bien", dijo Gar. "¿Cuándo te vas a casar de todos modos?"

"Seis meses", dijo Dick.

"¡¿Seis meses?!" dijo Gar. "¡¿Tengo que esperar seis meses ?!"

"Créeme, es algo bueno", dijo Vic. "Seis meses te darán una buena y sólida relación con Rae. Sabrás si realmente quieres casarte con ella entonces".

"¡Pero quiero casarme con ella ahora!" dijo Gar.

"Podrías pensar que sí, pero después de pasar por algunas vacaciones y discusiones, realmente lo sabrás", dijo Dick.

"Lo que sea," dijo Gar tomando otro sorbo de su cerveza. "Sé lo que sé".

Unas horas más tarde, los tres terminaron su noche de chicos y volvieron a casa. Gar se sintió un poco mareado, pero se aseguró de no beber demasiado. Quería pasar un buen rato con Rachel antes de acostarse. Todavía no la había decepcionado en la habitación y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que sucediera debido a que había cerveza en su sistema.

Cuando entró en la mansión, notó que todo estaba oscuro. Supuso que debía haber estado en la cama. En realidad, no era tan tarde, pero sabía que a veces le gustaba acostarse temprano. Él sabía casi todo sobre ella. Se dirigió al piso de arriba y, mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, notó algo ... extraño. Vio que la luz del cuarto de niños estaba encendida y que la puerta estaba cerrada.

Suavemente giró la perilla y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió al ver a Rachel en su bata dormida en la mecedora, con un libro en su regazo. Él nunca había visto esto antes. Él fue hacia ella, tomó el libro de su regazo y lo dejó a un lado. Él colocó sus brazos debajo y alrededor de ella, recogiéndola. Ella gimió por un momento y lentamente se despertó.

"¿Que está pasando?" ella preguntó, confundida.

"Estabas dormida en la mecedora", dijo Gar, saliendo de la guardería. "Te llevaré a la cama".

"Oh", dijo Rachel, relajándose. "Bien entonces."

La llevó a su habitación y la acostó en la cama, desnudándola. Él decidió que no iba a presionarla para tener sexo esta noche. Estaba obviamente cansada y a él tampoco le importaba ir a dormir. Se quitó su atuendo habitual para dormir y se metió en la cama con ella.

"¿Cómo estuvo la noche con los chicos?" preguntó Rachel, acurrucado junto a él.

"Bien", dijo Gar, besando su frente. "¿leíste toda la noche?"

"Bastante", dijo ella.

"¿Puedo preguntarte por qué estabas leyendo en la guardería?" preguntó, comenzando a frotar su espalda baja en pequeños círculos.

"Me gusta leer allí", dijo en su estado de cansancio.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó.

"No lo sé", dijo ella. "Siempre me ha encantado estar allí".

"Oh", dijo Gar. "No lo sabía".

"Lo sé", dijo Rachel, acurrucándose más cerca de él. "No te lo dije porque pensé que pensarías que era raro".

Gar soltó una suave risa y la besó. "No tienes que preocuparte por ser raro a mi alrededor", dijo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se acomodó para dormir mientras él continuaba frotando la espalda.

Pero Gar aún no estaba preparado para dormir. Tenía algunas cosas en qué pensar. Pensó en encontrar a Rachel en la guardería y cómo había dicho que amaba estar allí. ¿Fue realmente allí donde ella leyó cuando estaba sola? Ella debe haberse sentido muy cómoda allí para leer durante horas y horas. Pero ¿por qué la guardería, de todos los lugares? Ella tenía decenas de habitaciones en la mansión y aquí fue donde ella eligió leer. No en la biblioteca más grande de la vida, ni en el patio que ella tenía en la parte de atrás al que le había llevado algún tiempo encontrar, o en uno de los salones. No, ella eligió la guardería. ¿Por qué?

Y luego lo golpeó. Tantas veces como había intentado hacerle entender que una vez había estado embarazada, nunca pareció hundirse; hasta ahora. Rachel había sido entusiasta cunado supo que tendría un hijo. Ella había querido tener un bebé. Y ella todavía lo hizo. Rachel quería un bebé.

Gar miró a su amante mientras dormía. Después de poner dos y dos juntos, no pudo evitar mirarla de manera diferente. Ella le había dado todo lo que siempre había deseado y más allá. ¿Y qué le había dado él aparte de su amor? Nada. Pero eso fue porque nunca pidió nada o actuó como si necesitara algo. Excepto esto.

Él podría no haber sido un genio cuando se trataba de muchas cosas, aparte de los animales, pero sí sabía algunas cosas con certeza. Algún día se casaría con Rachel Roth y algún día iba a tener hijos con ella. ¿Por qué algún día tenía que estar tan lejos?

"¿Rachel?" él dijo, despertándola.

"¿Sí?" preguntó ella, medio dormida y ligeramente sobresaltada por estar despierta.

Presionó su frente con la de ella y preguntó en voz baja, "¿Te casarías conmigo?"

Rachel abrió los ojos y miró profundamente a los suyos. Ella nunca había visto su rostro tan serio o sus ojos tan llenos de amor. Ella sonrió suavemente y dijo en voz apenas por encima de un susurro: "Sí".

 **El FIN.**

* * *

Bien chico realmente decidí terminarlo con un doble capitulo para que los que estuvieran esperando el final lo disfrutasen y para que las personas que estuvieran esperando a que estuviera completo para iniciarlo a leer comenzaran espero les haya gustado mucho la traducción por el momento continuara con mis historias propias y terminare la traducción de un Clavel Rojo, pásense a leer mis otras historias todas son geniales y espero sus comentarios si alguno sabe de alguna historia genial o imperdible en ingles mándeme un imbox a mi perfil yo leeré la historia y se realmente es buena la traduciré en mi perfil.


End file.
